Only New Life, Can Defeat Death
by Datguy N Disguy
Summary: Story of new life, and death. When something happens to Humphrey that makes something in him snap. Humphrey figures out out a cure for his pain, that no one wants that cure, and that no one should consider it. What is the cure? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**This is another story; it was an idea that came to me when I watched Final Destination with my sister. I told my English teacher about my idea of writing about it, she said it sounded good. So let's hope if I can entertain you. It was in my head for about a month, and it popped back in my head when my brother wanted to see the new movie of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A pup and his parents had just woken up from their sleep and are now leaving the den.<p>

"Stay by us ok?" The father asked his son.

"Ok, I'll stay by you." The pup responded with a sad tone.

"Cheer up Humphrey, we just don't want to lose you." Humphrey's mother replied while she nuzzled him. Humphrey's moods brighten up a bit, but he wanted to explore the world. Humphrey and his parents were taking a small stroll in the forest of Jasper Park when Humphrey ran away from his parents.

"Humphrey! Come back!" Humphrey's mom shouted. Humphrey dodged trees and bushes, leaving a small amount of dust in the air behind him.

"Humphrey, come here now!" Humphrey dad shouted as they began to chase after their son. Humphrey had a smile on his face when he left and turned around and saw his parents running after him.

"Ok, now just got to hide." Humphrey told himself as he looked around.

"Perfect." He whispered to himself as he ran inside a hollow tree trunk, waiting for his parents to pass by.

"Where did he go?" His dad questioned as he looked around for his son. His mom looked around, searching for their son, but then realized what their son was doing.

"He's doing it again." His mom whispered with a sigh. Humphrey was trying not to laugh, giving away his position.

"Where did he go? His dad asked with his voice raised at the word 'go'. Humphrey's dad walked away from the entrance of the log, exiting Humphrey's peripheral vision. Humphrey began to worry that his dad would find his fast.

"Here you are!" his dad shouted as he jumped over a bush. Humphrey almost fainted, but realized his dad hasn't spotted him.

"Hmmm, well, if he wants to be out here that's not good. A **Southern **wolf may appear at night, searching for some lone wolves." Humphrey's dad said out loud.

"No, no no. I won't do it again!" Humphrey pleaded as he crawled out of his hiding spot. His parents looked at him and shook their head in discomfort.

"You can't be running off to who knows where. You can actually run into a southern wolf." His mom explain to the pup.

"Come on, we spent enough time searching for your furry little butt that it's almost noon." His dad announced. The sun was almost noon, and it time seemed to speed up. The family of three was at their den, and just finished their meal.

"Hey dad?" Humphrey asked as he walked back in the den from disposing the bones of the caribou carcass.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um, what are you going to…?" Humphrey stopped when he saw his dad give him an uneasy stare.

"Never mind." Humphrey said sadly as he walked to his part of the den that was the back. Humphrey walked in a couple of circles before lying on the compact dirt, drifting off to sleep.

"Gordon, why didn't you let your son finish?" Humphrey's mom asked with a serious tone.

"He keeps asking what I'm going to get him for his birthday. Its tomorrow, but I can't think of anything." Gordon replied with his ears slightly drooping.

"Then you should go and ask Winston about something to give him. Eve is going to have a pup soon, so I guess their already planning on stuff like that." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know what? I'll do that. Thanks Krystal, uh, I mean honey." Gordon called back as he left the den. Krystal turned towards her son and walked over to him.

"Humphrey." Krystal whispered to herself. Humphrey was asleep, but shifted around, now laying on his back. Krystal watched her son roll over, and his mouth slightly open.

_"Now's the chance."_ Krystal thought to herself as she walked towards the side and picked up a cherry color leaf with some brown liquid in it. When Krystal sat in front of her son, she realized that he had streams of tears escaping his eyes.

_"Come on, don't let this opportunity slip by."_ Krystal told herself. She sighed before she slowly poured the liquid in his slightly open mouth.

The liquid slowly went down his throat, not waking him. When Krystal finished pouring the liquid she took a step back.

"Hope it works." Krystal whispered. Humphrey groaned, rolling over and laying on his side.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Winston's Den<em>**

* * *

><p>Winston was placing his paw on Eve's stomach, feeling the pup inside her kick.<p>

"I felt it again!" Winston said excitedly. Eve smiled and stood up slowly.

"I should be due in about a few days." Eve said as she rubbed her stomach. Just then Gordon ran into the den, panting.

"Gordon, what is it? Did something happen?" Winston questioned. Gordon held up his paw, catching his breath.

"I need to ask you something." Gordon replied once he caught his breath.

"Uh, sure. Eve you stay here. This won't take long." Winston told Eve as he kissed her before leaving. Winston followed Gordon out of the den and watched as he sat by the ledge. Winston sat next to him and waited for Gordon to speak.

"My son's birthday is tomorrow, and I was wondering what you would give him, because I can't think of anything." Gordon finished with his ears drooping.

"Oh, uh, what does he like?" Winston asked so he could get some idea on what to get him.

"Well, he active, like to run, chases his tail, but I'm worried. We don't let him out often because he just has so much energy that he takes off. He wants to talk to someone else beside me and Krystal, he mentioned friends, but I'm worried that they might pick on him." Gordon explained.

Winston sat, taking in all the information about Humphrey.

"Well, I have an idea, but he would have to wait for it. He turns what, two?" Winston asked.

"One actually."

"And he's running and chasing his tail?" Winston asked, amazed that Humphrey is already active like a three year old.

"Yeah, why? What was he going to have to wait for?" Gordon asked with curiosity in his voice. Winston smiled and turned towards the den where Eve was laying down.

"He could meet our pup or pups were having. He seems friendly, enthusiastic, and built to defend. He could have a friend for his birthday." Winston answered with a smile. Gordon thought about it.

_"Give him a friend, or ruin his first birthday? The obvious one of course." _Gordon thought to himself.

"That sounds perfect, but I'm worried what he would do. He could hurt the pup, or pups." Gordon explained.

"I don't think he'll hurt them, if he does, I won't be able to save him from my wife." Winston, replied with worry.

"I'll take that chance. I want him to have friends, but the outcome is what worries me. We'll, it's getting late. I got to go sir, but I'll make sure to tell Krystal about his gift." Gordon thanked him and took off home. Winston watched him leave and turned his attention back to his mate.

Winston walked in and saw Eve asleep at the back of the den. Winston cuddled as close as he can to her, without outing pressure on the pup, or pups.

"Goodnight." Winton whispered as he kissed his mate's forehead. Winston was drifting off to sleep, but felt a kick on his stomach. He looked down and saw the pup, or pups, kick around, accidently hitting him.

"I can't wait, see you soon." Winston whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gordon's Den (Humphrey's Home)<em>**

* * *

><p>Gordon arrived home and the moon was now appearing through the clouds. Gordon coughed from the outside of the den, alerting his mate he was home. Krystal walked out of the den, her light grey fur glowing in the moonlight. Her fur was almost white, making the color of her orange eyes stand out.<p>

"Wow." Gordon whispered to himself. Krystal saw his amazed face and giggled. Gordon snapped out of his trance and focused on his mate.

"Honey, I got some good news." Gordon said with slight excitement. Krystal's ears perked up.

"What is it? Is it about Humphrey's birthday?" Krystal questioned.

"Yes, and Winston could give Humphrey the best present he could get."

"Aww, honey you shouldn't hav… Wait! Winston is giving him the present?" Krystal asked with a little anger.

"Well, Winston and I put 2 and 2 together and he said that when Eve has the pup, or pups, Humphrey could meet them, and maybe become friends." Gordon smiled weakly. Krystal nodded slowly and hugged him.

"Well that was thoughtful of Winston for doing that." Krystal pulled away.

"Humphrey's asleep in his part of the den. Wait, but isn't Eve having the pup, or pups, in a few days?"

"Winston told me about it and said it would be a late gift, but I bet it'll make up for it." Gordon smiled as he kissed Krystal.

"Wanna howl real quick? It's a beautiful night, like you." Gordon suggested. Krystal giggled and kissed him back.

"Never miss an opportunity." Krystal replied as she took a step back and lifted her muzzle, giving a loved filled howl. Gordon smiled and lifted his, merging his and Krystal's howls together and making the night even better.

Humphrey woke up from the sound of his parents howling. Humphrey looked out the mouth of the den and saw his parents leaning against each other. Humphrey felt light headed, but something in him snapped.

"I just wanted a friend to talk to, but no. They want me here so they could keep babying me." Humphrey whispered to himself, a single tear escaped his eye as he laid back down.

"I want to be like that when I grow up, being loved by everyone, making many friends, and having someone to share my love for. But I will do what my parents failed at. Paying attention to their child." Humphrey thought darkly, and falling asleep once again.

Gordon and Krystal kissed each other before walking in their den, calling it a night. They feel asleep next to each other, thinking about each other, and feeling each other's warm body heat, making them forget about their son.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 1, and I will try to multi task with Aftermath and this story. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Ok, I had a review asking if this was the sequel to Aftermath. This is NOT the sequel, this is another story I made up. This has Humphrey's parents, but they are not like the way I described them in Aftermath. This is different in mood and climax, but will have drama and all that good stuff, but a lemon. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey woke up from a sudden chill flowing across his body, sending goose bumps on a ride. As he was trying to cope with the cold, trying to sleep in, but to no avail, Humphrey opened his eyes. Humphrey groaned when he noticed that he was the only one in the den, not surprising him.<p>

"Well, time for the day I will least enjoy." Humphrey muttered to himself. He stood up slowly, making sure not to get light headed, and began to walk out the den.

"Not so fast. Aren't you forgetting something?" His dad asked as he walked from the bushes and sat down with a good size caribou in his jaws. Humphrey got excited, thinking his dad was going to surprise him with a gift for his birthday, and turned to look at him.

"What, what did I forget?" Humphrey asked curiously. His dad dropped the caribou and licked his mouth clean from the blood.

"Notifying on where you go." His dad answered. Humphrey's bit of excitement was now nothing than a small dent in his heart.

"Oh, um, well, I wanted to get out you know. Take a small walk." Humphrey replied with a little scent of sadness in his voice. His dad looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think so. You're not getting off so easily from yesterday." Gordon responded back with a demanding voice. Humphrey knew what his punishment would be, and his anger grew greater the more his parents did to him.

"Come on dad. I don't want to be in a den all day." Humphrey protested. Gordon stood up and walked towards his son, picking him up by the scruff. Gordon lifted Humphrey and walked back to the den, placing him in his part of the den.

"You stay here and think what you won't do next time we let you into the forest." Gordon ordered from the entrance of the den.

"I'll bring you breakfast right now." Gordon told his son as he began to drag the caribou in the den for breakfast. Gordon began to eat, while Humphrey only nibbled on his own, barely eating any. Gordon sighed before turning to leave.

"I'll trust you to stay here until I come back. If you do that then I might let you go early, okay?" Gordon asked. Humphrey only nodded before he turned and laid back down. Gordon left, leaving Humphrey alone, again.

Humphrey grabbed a rib bone from the caribou carcass and used the sharp point to scratch into the rocky wall. Two hours passed before Humphrey fell asleep, leaving a sketching of what appears to be wolves' are happy around a particular wolf.

Krystal came home with some new herbs, leaves, and medicine. Krystal dropped her supply off when she noticed that her son was asleep. Krystal walked out the den and looked around the territory.

"Okay, taking another risk." Krystal whispered to herself as she turned to face her son. She walked over to her medicine supply and began to mix herbs, leaves, and flowers. The mixture gave off a sweet honey smell, and was a red liquid. Humphrey was stirring in his sleep, moving around constantly.

Krystal waited for the perfect time when he stopped, and took her chance. Krystal plugged Humphrey's nose, making him breath in his mouth, and poured the mixture. Krystal was just about to finish the mixture when Humphrey woke up, seeing his mother experiment on him.

Before Humphrey could react, the last of the mixture entered his mouth, making him swallow all of it. Humphrey shot off the ground, coughing, trying to get the mixture out. Humphrey had tears in his eyes, wishing he wouldn't die from his mother wrong doings.

Humphrey was about to speak but felt dizzy, making him crumple to the ground, vision blurring and trying to focus on his mother. The last thing Humphrey remember seeing was his mom, with a smile on her face, before he fell unconscious.

**_(Winston's and Eve's den)_**

Gordon has just arrived at Winston's den, hoping Eve would have the pup. When Gordon was outside the den, he could hear Eve screaming in pain, but it was a muffled scream. Gordon rushed in and saw Eve giving birth to her and Winston's pup. A light brown pup popped out into the world, bringing new life.

Gordon smiled as he remember when Krystal giving birth to Humphrey, but realized what he went there for. Winston held the pup up to Eve, letting her clean the pup.

"It's a girl. I'm so proud of you honey." Winston told Eve. Eve was panting from the pain she went through, and manages a smile. Winston put the pup down, letting Eve feed the pup. Winston smiled with tears in his eyes, and watched his new family.

"What should we name her?" Winston asked Eve. Gordon had a load of names, when Krystal was pregnant. A list of names was in his head, but one stood out from the rest.

"How about Kate? Gordon asked, diverting the wolves attention to him.

"Perfect! You agree honey?" Eve asked. Winston smiled and kissed Eve.

"Perfect." Winston answered back.

"Oh that reminds me, what brings you here Gordon?" Winston asked. Gordon motioned for Winston to follow him, and stepped outside the den.

"Not to rush things, but what about Humphrey, did you tell Eve?" Gordon asked. Winston nodded and looked at his family.

"I told her, and Kate will be ready by the day after tomorrow. Just tell Humphrey that he'll be thrilled at what he gets." Winston replied with a smile before heading to his family.

"Was it about Humphrey, involving Kate?" Eve asked.

"Yes, but it won't be until the day after tomorrow." Winston informed.

"Thanks Winston, I'll see you tomorrow." Gordon said as he ran off towards home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Humphrey's Home)<em>**

* * *

><p>Krystal watched as her saw fell asleep from the medicine she gave him.<p>

"Sorry Humphrey, but this will help you. Trust me." Krystal whispered to herself. As Krystal was about to make some more medicine, she heard panting, and went to the entrance.

Gordon ran to the entrance and stopped when he saw his mate there.

"Day after tomorrow Humphrey could get his present." Gordon breathed. Krystal walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad, nut do you think Humphrey will think badly about us for not being on time?" Krystal asked worry.

"I don't think so, but he shouldn't. Besides he's going to love the gift. Speaking about the gift, Eve had their pup, named it Kate. She's light brown almost like Eve herself." Gordon explained.

"That's great I'm so happy for them. I just hope they don't seem like were rushing it."

Gordon let go of Krystal and held her close to his side, and looked up, seeing the moon.

"Shall we?" Gordon asked. Krystal smiled and nodded.

"Lady's first."

Krystal began to howl into the moonlight, and Gordon soon joining in. The night was bliss on earth for both of them. The howling ceased after about 5 minutes, and they entered the den. Gordon saw Humphrey asleep and saw that he knocked out.

_"Man, he must have been thinking too hard."_ Gordon thought to himself as he fell asleep next to Krystal. Humphrey was now in his part of the den, knocked out, but what is going on in his head? Humphrey began to clench his eyes harder, tears barely escaping through his eye lids.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, what's going on with Humphrey? What does the medecine Krystal gave him do? What will become of Humphrey? Find out next chapter. Please Review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Again sorry for not posting early. I have a lot on my mind so I am doing my best to continue and post more often. So please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to Review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey was now tossing around in his bed, eye lids closed tightly, and tears slightly escaping through. The morning sun rays were inside the den, warming it up slightly, but inside it was cold. Humphrey woke up with a cold sweat over his shoulder, making him shiver. He looked around and saw the drawing he did, now nothing but a white smudge on the wall.<p>

"They don't care. They never care. They just want to ruin my life." Humphrey whispered to himself as the tears started to drip off his cheeks. The feeling of the tear on his cheek made him feel that he was alone.

"No one even knows me, so who would even care for me?" He asked himself. The thoughts of people being in love, having someone to live for made him want to run away, run away from the pain. He stood up and slowly stretched himself to relieved the tighten muscles.

The morning was the usual, alone in the den, with no one with him to keep company. Humphrey walked to the entrance of the den and saw the vast forest, calling out his name from the wind blowing through the trees. The anxious feeling of running out and explore the forest was interrupted by a grunt coming from the bushes.

Not needing to turn to see who it is, Humphrey sighed and walked back in the den. His dad pulled a freshly killed caribou through the bushes and laid it down in the den.

"What, no good morning?" Gordon asked as he began to eat breakfast. Humphrey looked at his dad, but turned his head away in disgust. Gordon saw this and looked at him with a look that would make someone cower in fear.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Gordon asked. Humphrey responded by turning and walking to his bed.

"Hey, answer me." Gordon demanded. Humphrey felt the anger return to him, but knew his dad wouldn't stop until he got his answer.

"Nothing dad." Humphrey growled. Gordon had a rib in his mouth, but the tone his son used made it snap.

"Humphrey! Did you just growl at me?" he asked with anger rising. Humphrey ignored his dad, knowing that if he answers then he'll unleash his anger out on his dad. Gordon was fed up with Humphrey's attitude and walked up to his son.

"What dad?" Humphrey asked without looking at him. Gordon's was losing it and he lifted his paw, but stopped in the air.

"What dad, caribou got your tongue?" Humphrey talked back. Saying this made Gordon lose it, bringing his paw down on Humphrey's lower back, making him yelp in pain. Humphrey jumped up, tears in his eyes from the hit, and his anger now boiling.

Gordon looked at his son with sorrow on his face for his wrong doing. The hit left 3 short, but deep cuts with blood now slowly flowing out.

"Come on dad, you defend our pack and that's the hardest you hit? I can hit harder." Humphrey insulted. Gordon was being pushed by his son, making him want to strike again.

"Go on! Hit me again! You don't care about me anyway so why hold ba…" Humphrey didn't get a chance to finish as Gordon slapped him again on the face, cutting him. Humphrey had enough of it, and lunged at his dad, but was countered.

Gordon pinned his son underneath him with ease.

"Get off me fuck face!" Humphrey shouted. Gordon lowered his head to his ear and whispered:

"Disrespecting me results in punishment." With that, Gordon slapped his son again, again, and again, leaving Humphrey spitting blood and whimpering in pain. Gordon stepped off his son and walked away.

"Tell anyone what I did to you, and you'll see what happens." Gordon threatened as he walked away, leaving his son in the den bleeding.

"I d-don't care." Humphrey whispered in a raspy voice. Once his dad was out of sight, Humphrey stood up with difficulty. His back was practically covered in cuts, and his face was bleeding at a fast rate. He limped to where his mom worked on her medicine and herbs, and saw a clean green leaf with many mixtures around.

Seeing all the herbs around him, it was amazing how much room was left in the den from it. Humphrey grabbed a purple flower and a yellow leaf, carefully wrapping the flower in the leaf, Humphrey made a cone. He looked around and saw a bowl-like wood carrying a yellow liquid.

As Humphrey began to put together his own medicine, he wasn't sure if his medicine was right. He never really sees his mom do it, but when he does, everything was already made. Once he thought he had what he needed, Humphrey poured the now blue medicine in his mouth from the funnel.

His eyes clenched when the medicine burned the inside of his mouth, but he needed to swallow to feel better, right? Once he finished drinking it, he felt light headed, making his vision blur. The medicine had the effect of making the patient unstable to move to move for a while, but will feel no pain.

Humphrey fell to the ground with a small groan, but not feeling the pain.

"It… worked." Humphrey whispered as his vision went black, his hearing was no more, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Two Hours Later)<em>**

* * *

><p>Humphrey opened his eyes to see the sun setting, giving off the orange horizon, followed by shades of red. The den was quiet, but Humphrey's small breathing could be heard. Humphrey stood up, but felt the pain return to him slightly, making him wince. He looked around the den and saw no one once again.<p>

"I had enough of this hell hole." Humphrey said out loud as he stood up, and began to walk out of the den. He kept walking, not looking back for anything, and walked until he heard the sound of rushing water. The night was coming, and he was running away from his home. Humphrey put everything out of his mind, his family, and his home. Since he had no friends, he now has an opportunity to do so.

The sound of rushing water was getting louder with each step he took, until he saw a river flowing through his path with the water hitting the rocks in the middle of the river. Humphrey walked to the bank and began to drink some, but instantly stopped when he heard the soft patter of feet nearby. Humphrey turned around, excited, but worried that it could be someone he could be friends with or someone that would hurt him. As he was watching, a he caught a glimpse of his mom heading home.

_"Sorry mom."_ Humphrey thought to himself before he continued to go away from home, but realized that they could follow his scent, so he quietly washed himself in the river. As soon as he was done thoroughly washing his old scent off, his cuts stinging from the water, he took off away. As he was walking, he didn't really know where to go, he never been out much.

"Uh, where to now?" He asked himself.

"What are you doing out here?" A male voice asked behind him. With water in his ear, Humphrey could still hear the voice, and realized who it was.

Gordon.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I forgot about updating this story, and now when I was typing it, I have a bunch of Ideas on how it should continued. Well, how'd you like it? I like it, but I feel like i'm pushing you guys away. I feel that way because I haven't been posting on 'Aftermath' often, not as much as I used to. Please feel free to tell me anything you want, and thank you for taking time out of your day for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Got busy on Thanksgiving and practically the last few days were kind of lazy. I didn't really use my computer because of my brother. He uses it time to time for Runescape. All right, I heard that you think that Gordon is a child abuser, ass, and other stuff; well it puts more to the suspense, and drama that is later to come. Well, enough said, lets continue.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey knew his father would beat him for leaving, and relied on his instincts. One second Humphrey was standing still, next, he was gone in a flash. Humphrey took off, running away from his dad, trying to get away from him. The cool refreshing air blowing across his fur, and the adrenaline he had been bottling up was now released.<p>

As he was running he was smiling, running faster and faster, but made a crucial mistake of not paying attention. As he was running, he stumbled on a tree root that was sprouting above the ground and fell. The speed he had and the fall he just took led him to tumble on the ground and smack right into a tree.

The force of the tree hitting his skull caused a small fracture on the back of his skull, knocking him out instantly. Humphrey laid on the ground unconscious, leaving him vulnerable for an attack from his dad. As his dad walked through the forest, following his scent, he came upon Humphrey on the floor unconscious.

Without hesitation, he picked his limped body up and ran to Winston's and Eve's den, due to that fact that Eve was the pack healer. Within minutes, he reached the den and saw Eve just about to lay down with Kate when she saw him enter.

"Winston, what's wrong? Why do you have Humphrey on your back?" Eve asked.

"No time, he's unconscious, and was attacked by someone." Winston explained as he set Humphrey down. Eve shot up and walked to help Humphrey in his condition. As Eve came closer to Humphrey's body, she noticed that the back of his head was bruised, and swelling.

"Winston, grab me some yellow and purple flowers, along with some leaves." Eve ordered. Winston left in a flash and was quickly back with the flowers, but left again to get the leaves. Eve grabbed the yellow leaf and rubbed it in between her paws, squeezing the juice on her paws. Once she got the juice, she began to rub it in the cuts on his face and back.

"Mom, what happening?" Kate asked as she walked to her mom.

"Kate, sweetie, stay back. Humphrey's hurt." Eve explained. Kate did what she was told, but kept her eyes on the wolf named 'Humphrey'.

"What on your paw?" Kate asked, her voice still not fully ready to talk regularly.

"I'm putting herbs on him, so his cuts won't get infected." Eve answered as she just finished placing the herb. Eve then grabbed the purple flower and did the same, rubbing it into the cuts.

"What happen to him?" Kate asked again.

"Don't know sweetie, but he's hurt really bad. Mommy needs to treat him, so can you wait for me?" Eve asked, focusing on his cuts.

"Okay… what his name?" Kate asked. Eve sighed, and began to put the purple flower itself on Humphrey's head.

"Humphrey, his name is Humphrey." Eve answered and began to put pressure on the flower, causing the juice to become glued on his bruised head. Eve finished this and when she looked up, she saw Winston enter the den with the leaves.

"Here you go, do you know what's wrong with him?" Winston asked worried.

"He seems to have a fractured skull from the look of that." Eve responded as she pointed to the bruise and swelling in the back of his head.

"Who would have done this too him?" Winston asked, thinking who would have done it.

"I don't know, but whoever did, should pay. He's lucky he didn't die." Eve threated as she placed the leaves on the cuts to keep the herbs on him. Hearing the word 'die' caused Kate to have a small freak out.

"Mom, if I kiss him, will he wake up like in the story you told me last night?" Kate asked, tears forming in her eyes. Eve and Winston looked at Kate, wide eyes and jaws almost open.

"N-no Kate. That wouldn't happen. That was just a story." Eve explained as she focused on Humphrey. Kate looked back at him and walked closer, and sitting next to his face. His face was almost completely covered in leaves due to the scratches he got. Eve and Winston walked off behind Humphrey and began to discuss who would do that to Humphrey.

With her parents back turned, Kate pushed her luck and went along to kiss Humphrey to wake him from his slumber. Kate leaned closer and closer to his face, her face blushing a deep red. Kate could now feel the small puffs of his breathing, making her almost pass out from kissing her first boy.

Kate locked lips with his, feeling the slight moisture of his lips against hers, making her close her eyes and enjoy the moment when Eve pulled her away.

"Kate! What were you doing to him!" Eve shouted. Kate was still blushing, but couldn't keep her eyes off Humphrey. He didn't move and was still unconscious, making Kate want to kiss him again. Eve pulled her aside and held Kate's head, forcing her to look at her mom.

"He's going to wake up, he can't die." Kate began to cry, worrying for Humphrey.

"Kate, he's not going to die, he needs his rest. But why were you kissing him? I told you it doesn't work, it was just a story." Eve explained, calming her down a little. Kate pushed her mom's paws off and laid next to Humphrey, cuddling up next to him, and not letting go.

"Eve was going to pull her off, but realized that she could cause some real damage if she does so.

"Kate, he needs to rest, he'll wake up tomorrow." Eve lied, trying to get her daughter away from Humphrey, preventing Kate from hurting him even more.

"Promise?" Kate asked, beginning to stop crying. Eve didn't want to lie, but she needed to.

"Promise, but he'll be sleepy when he does so he might fall back to sleep." Eve added, making the lie now almost a truth.

"Okay." Kate responded as she pulled away, but kissed him again, making Eve freak out and pull her away.

"Stop doing that! You don't even know him." Eve shouted, pulling Kate to the back of the den. Kate laid down, and Eve walked back to Winston who was still thinking who would have done that to a pup.

"Winston, no one would have done that to him. No one even knows about him except…" Eve was cut off when Winston spoke up.

"Except his parents, Eve do you think… Gordon, might have done this? Krystal was talking to Dylan this afternoon so it couldn't have been her." Winston informed.

"No… Gordon couldn't have done this to his own son. He couldn't." Eve protested.

"Eve, it leaves him, it couldn't have been Krystal, and Gordon is the only one that we haven't seen at all today, except for the morning hunt." Winston defended his suspect.

"I know honey, but it doesn't sound like him to do that to his own son." Eve said with her ears slightly drooping.

"We won't know for sure until he comes too. I'm afraid that if Gordon did do this, then what would Krystal do and if he will **ever** wake up." Winston questioned. Eve nodded and walked back to Kate and lay down. Winston turned to look out the den and noticed it was already night fall, and the moon was hidden behind the clouds.

Winston turned his attention back to Humphrey who was still unconscious and was slightly bleeding from his ears. This was worrying him, so he grabbed the last purple flower and a small piece of yellow, and smashed them together. When he had done this, he placed it on the inside of his ears. This stopped the bleeding almost instantly, and Winston took a step back.

"Happy late birthday Humphrey." Winston whispered as he began to walk to his wife and daughter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Humphrey's Home)<em>**

* * *

><p>Krystal was standing in the entrance of the den and saw a note scratched in the dirt floor.<p>

_Dear Krystal,_

_I decided to take Humphrey for a little hiking. He seemed to be a little sad since he didn't get a birthday gift on his birthday, so I wanted to do this. I hope it doesn't anger you, but I wanted some father-son time you know? A little bonding, but I also wanted him to experience his first night out of the den, so were sleeping out in the forest. We'll be back the day after tomorrow, because I also want to see if he could find some friends._

_You're Husband,_

_Gordon._

Krystal had a weak smile, wanting it to be a family hike, but was too late. She walked in the den and fell asleep. Little did she know, Gordon beat their son, and drove him away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Somewhere in the Forest)<em>** ****

* * *

><p>Gordon was running in the forest, trying to find his son. He looked everywhere, but couldn't even find a scent.<p>

"Lucky me I wrote that letter, so I have an extra day to find his dumbass." Gordon growled. He found a dead tree that was still standing, and it had a hole at the bottom. Gordon walked in and quickly fell asleep.

The night was calm, pleasant silver coat over the territory, but dark thoughts clouded Gordon mind.

* * *

><p>So Hu<p>

**So Humphrey is unconscious and Kate kept kissing him. Eve was mad that Kate did that to a wolf she didnt even know, and her and Winston narrowed the possibilities to be Gordon and Krystal to be the one that abused Humphrey. Wow, okay, I will probably update on Tuesday, (11/29/11) so please enjoy this chapter and leave a Review, telling me how much it sucked( I doubt it) but still, I want to hear what you have to say. Thank you for your time to read this and enjoy yourself.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Been waiting for this update? I bet you have and an author by the name of Wolf A. Romero, found out that 'Only New Life, Can Defeat Death' is a quote from Final Destination 2. Thanks man, I forgot which one I got it from. I have also realized that this isn't really going to contain the premonition stuff like in the movie when the person see's everybody's death before it happens. This is mainly about the quote, "Only New Life, Can Defeat Death" and sorry for disappointing you with that. **

* * *

><p>Winston and Eve were asleep, lying next to each other, keeping each other warm through the cold night, but Kate was awake. Kate couldn't fall asleep because she felt that something was wrong with the wolf lying by himself. She manages to slip through Eve's grasp with her body, and crawled as silently as she can. Kate was at the back of the den, against the wall, and had to figure out a way to sneak past her parents without waking them.<p>

Kate saw a thin gap between her mom's bum and the side of the wall, and took a chance. Kate approached the gap, and found out that was just too big to fit through. She sat with a frustrated face, wanting to be next to the wolf she hardly knew. Kate closed her eyes, calming herself down, but an image popped in her head.

The image was a pair of ice blue eyes, with a grey wolf sitting, crying. The wolf was crying with cuts across his face, and his mangled body.

_"Why?"_ the wolf asked. Kate shot her eyes open, tear forming in her eyes from the horrifying image.

"Humphrey." Kate whispered to herself, now remembering his name. She desperately wanted to see the icy blue eyes, but without the tears. She was not even a year old, and never knew what her parents had that she didn't, but she learned that the feeling she had for Humphrey was love.

She jumped over the gap and landed softly on the other side, a grin on her face from seeing Humphrey in the middle of the den. She walked over to him, and noticed he was shaking from the cold. Kate knew she had to care for him now, even with the injuries he has. She cuddled next to him, seeing his body slowly stop shaking, and be still.

"Don't worry Humphrey, I'm here." Kate whispered as she laid her head down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Morning)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kate woke up with a small yawn, but felt cold. She looked next to her where Humphrey was, but didn't see him. She began to panic, until she noticed that she was at the back of the den. She stood up and looked frantically for her love, and saw Eve applying more of the herbs.<p>

"Mom, where's daddy?" Kate asked as she walked next to her mom.

"He left to have a talk with Humphrey's parents." Kate nodded, but kept her eyes on the sleeping wolf.

"Kate, could I ask you something?" Eve asked as she placed the last of the herb and began to place the leaves.

"Hmm." Kate responded.

"Last night, you were sleeping next to Humphrey. You really care about him don't you?" Eve asked.

"Well, I don't want a pup to die." Kate answered, not telling the full truth.

"Mom, last night I saw something, something that's puzzling me."

"What did you see?" Eve asked, concerned on what. Kate diverted her attention to the outside of the den, seeing that the sun was casting its warmful rays over the valley.

"Kate? You alright?" Eve asked, waving her paw in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… sorry spaced out." Kate responded, shaking her head a little.

"I saw these icy blue eyes. The wolf was grey, and he was hurt really bad." Kate explained, tears now forming in her eyes.

"He was crying from the pain, his body was covered in cuts, and his face looked unrecognizable." Eve saw her daughter begin to cry and comforted her.

"Kate, it's alright, it was just a dream." Eve comforted.

"No! It wasn't a dream! It was Humphrey! I saw him!" Kate protested, crying harder in her mother's shoulder fur.

"Kate, you… your… your talking regularly?" Eve asked, shocked that her daughter is talking normally, instead of like a pup.

"Mom, we need to take care of Humphrey. He needs our help, or else he might not make it." Kate sobbed. Eve held her daughter tighter, calming her down the best she can.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Humphrey's Home)<em>**

* * *

><p>Winston was walking to Humphrey's home, wanting to ask a few questions about what happened to Humphrey. When he saw the den in view, he walked casually, thinking of what to start off with. Winston was at the entrance, and coughed, alerting Krystal inside the den that someone was there.<p>

"One minute." Krystal called from in the den. She put her medicine away, organizing it, and noticing that some were missing. She walked to the entrance and saw Winston there.

"Oh, good morning Winston didn't expect to see you here this early. How may I help you?" Krystal greeted.

"Morning Krystal, is Gordon Home? I would like to talk to him and you about something." Winston greeted and asked.

"No, sorry he's not here. He took Humphrey on a hike, and a night outside the den last night. Why, what did you need to tell us?" Krystal asked.

"Gordon has Humphrey?" Winston questioned, confused on what was going on.

"Yes sir, he took him out for a birthday gift, because Humphrey was beginning to get sad, so he gave him a small present. Another thing, congratulations with Kate!" Krystal shouted, hugging Winston unexpectedly, and changing the subject.

"Oh, thank you. She was born just a few days ago, and she's already talking. Well, when do you think Gordon will be back?" Winston asked, getting back to the main reason he came.

"He said he was going to be back tomorrow." Krystal answered.

"Thank you Krystal, well, I got to head back. I need to check on Hu… uh, I mean Kate. Eve is teaching her to talk more efficiently." Winston lied.

"Okay Winston. I'll go and get you if Gordon arrives home early." Krystal informed. Winston nodded and left, thinking why Gordon told his wife he was with Humphrey, when **he** has Humphrey. Half way home, Winston realized why Gordon told her that.

_"He's looking for him because he abused his own son!"_ Winston's mind shouted. He sprinted home, wanting to tell Eve the news. He sprinted home and arrived there in seconds.

"Eve! I have bad news!" he shouted as he slid to a stop inside the den. Eve stopped talking to Kate about Humphrey, and focused on what he had to say.

"What is it Winston?" Eve asked curios on what the news was about. Kate looked up from where she was sitting, and saw her dad with sadness all over his face.

"Kate?" Winston called, looking away from Eve.

"Can you go to the back of the den, mommy and daddy need to talk by themselves." Winston asked politely.

"Sure dad, but I will be checking on Humphrey every now and then." Kate responded as she walked to the back of the den, sat and waited for her parents to be done talking. Winston had his eyes wide open from his daughter talking normally, and looked at Eve.

"She can talk normally honey, but what were you going to say?" Eve asked.

"Oh, right. I found out who abused Humphrey." Winston began with his ears drooping.

"Who?" Eve asked immediately.

"The reason why Humphrey is in his condition right now is because of Gordon."

The den was silent; Eve's face was full of astonishment, not believing that Gordon would have done this to his own son.

"H-how do you know?" Eve asked, sorrow in her voice. Winston shook his head before explaining.

"When I left this morning, I talked to Krystal, and asked if I could talk with her and Gordon. She said that Gordon took him on an hike, and slept out for the night, and won't be returning until tomorrow. Gordon abused Humphrey, and that caused him to run away." Winston explained, leaving out the small subject change Krystal done.

"Winston, we can't let Humphrey go back with Gordon. I fear that if he goes back then he won't make it." Eve informed.

"I know, but we have to wake him up, Gordon is still probably looking for him, but I'm afraid the he won't make it." said Winston, a tear forming in his eye.

"Winston, Humphrey is alright. He just needs to rest. The fracture in his skull could cause some serious damage." Once Eve finished talking, they heard a slight wet sound. **(Think of tasting something, that sound)**

Eve and Winston turned around to see Kate kissing Humphrey again, but open mouth.

"Kate!" Eve hollered, but not loud enough to cause Kate to stop. Kate laid next to Humphrey's body and kept kissing him. Eve pulled Kate away in a flash, and Winston to walk over with a disappointed look on his face.

"I told you not to do that anymore, you don't even know him, and you go and kiss him." Eve lectured Kate, but Kate had her eyes glued on Humphrey. Eve was about to make Kate face her, until her eyes grew large.

Eve turned to see why Kate's eyes grew large, and saw that Humphrey was waking up.

"It worked." Kate whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like the update? I like it, but man, Kate is getting the hots for Humphrey already. It was like, what, her fourth time kissing him? So Eve and Winston found out it was Gordon who abused his own son, and left him to die, but did he really leave him to die? Was Gordon framed for something he did not do? Of course he wasn't, If you lust started reading on this chapter, you wont understand what has yet to come. Please Review and tell me what you think so far on this story. Thank you for your time to read my story, and for your Reviews.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Sorry, Finals going on at my school. It doesn't really give me enough time to type. I have tests, homework, projects, and my stories that I am working on to update have been giving me a REALLY bad case of CRS. All my classes are having pre-tests and worksheets that I have to take home and work on. CRS: Can't Remember Shit. I don't know if it is a real thing I have, but my mom says I have it. She's mean huh? Nah, she was joking around, well… what I CAN remember is… yeah, and CRS can really suck. STORY TIME!**

* * *

><p>"It worked." Kate whispered.<p>

Kate, Winston, and Eve all stared; shocked that Humphrey was now waking up after being unconscious for two days. Kate smiled, seeing the wolf she barely knew, now waking up, just like in the story. Humphrey opened his eyes, revealing a slight reddish texture within the aqua blue eyes.

Winston walked over to Humphrey's side, carefully examining his condition. Humphrey closed his eyes when he felt his head have a strong pulse, causing him to whimper in pain.

"F… food." Humphrey whispered. Eve ran out of the den and into the first den she spotted. As Eve ran in, she saw a good friend eating the caribou she just got not too long ago.

"Jesse, could I have some, it's urgent." Eve asked. Jesse stopped what she was doing and quickly tore a good size off, and handed it to her.

"Here, what's going on?" Jesse asked. Eve didn't plan it out well, and came up with a lie.

"Uh, Winston wants Kate to try her first caribou." Eve quickly answered and left the den.

"But isn't Kate still to young?" Jesse called from the entrance, seeing Eve run into her den quickly. Eve slid to a stop and dropped off the meat next to Humphrey's face. His nose began to sniff the meat, and he began to slowly nibble on it.

His eyes were still shut, keeping the light from irritating him. Winston, Eve and Kate all watched as Humphrey ate the chunk of caribou within a good hour, due to his small nibbling. The sun was now at its highest, meaning it was noon. Eve ran off to the closest river to fetch some water for Humphrey, while Kate and Winston watched over him.

Kate couldn't keep her eyes off Humphrey, seeing his every movement of when he first opened his eyes.

"Kate, could I talk to you for a minute?" Winston whispered, pulling her aside.

"Why do you keep staring at Humphrey?" Winston asked. Kate looked at her dad, her face beginning to blush.

"K-Kate?" Humphrey whispered. Kate took off to his side, sliding to a stop in front of him. Humphrey had his eyes tightly closed, tears falling from them.

"N… no. S-stop… it. Dad… NO!" Humphrey screamed, causing Kate and Winston to jump. Kate put her paw on his shoulder, resulting him with a yelp in pain. Kate pulled back, tears forming in her eyes. Winston ran over to Humphrey's side, seeing him whimper and cry.

"NO! S-STOP IT!" Humphrey wailed, causing him to shake violently.

"D-dad! Wh-what's hap-happening t-to him?" Kate sniffled, beginning to cry herself. Winston was shaking his head, he never been in this situation before.

"What's happening?" Eve asked as she ran in, dropping the wooden bowl filled with water. Kate clung to her father, crying heavily into his chest. Winston held Kate, not letting go while Eve checked on what was wrong with Humphrey.

Humphrey's body slowly began to stop shaking, until it ceased. Humphrey was breathing hard, tears now forming a small mud puddle around his head.

"He must have been having a nightmare." Eve informed as she sighed with relief.

"He told his dad to stop; it must have been that bad for him." Winston explained to Eve. Kate stopped crying and walked over to Humphrey.

The cuts on his body and face were bleeding lightly, but the large bruise on the back of his head didn't seem to show signs of it healing. Kate laid down next to his body and cuddled as close as she can without hurting him. Winston was going to pull her aside, but Eve stopped him.

"She really cares about him. I believe she's falling for him." Eve whispered. Winston looked at Kate, and saw her humming a song Eve once hummed to make her fall asleep.

"Eve, Kate is too young. She doesn't even know him." Winston protested. Eve shook her head and pointed at Kate, who was now rubbing his cheek.

"She's learning pretty fast. I can't help to think that she **is** falling for him." Said Eve. Kate licked Humphrey's cheek, causing a small smile to form on Humphrey's beaten up face.

"Kate, we need to talk to you." Winston called out, and Kate slowly pulled away from Humphrey.

"What is it dad?" Kate asked, her head slightly tilted.

"Humphrey may be awake, but he will need his rest. His dad abuse…" Winston stopped what he was saying when he saw Kate with wide eyes.

"He… was hurt while playing with his dad." Winston quickly recovered from his mistake.

"Then why isn't his dad or mom here to check up on him?" Kate asked, making her parents eyes widen.

"They…" Winston couldn't come up with anything, not even a good lie. Winston turned to Eve, looking for help.

"They… were getting his birthday present, yeah, that's it." Eve answered, hoping Kate would believe her.

"It's his birthday?" Kate asked, making the conversation easier to answer.

"His birthday was a few days ago, but, his parents were busy with some other stuff. Kate, could you stay with mom while I check on him?" Winston asked as he walked to Humphrey's body. Kate nodded and started to talk about what is was like to feel in love with her dad.

Winston heard Kate's question and smiled, remembering all the times he would try to impress her, but failed at many times. Winston placed a paw on Humphrey's wrist, checking the speed of his pulse. As Winston was timing his pulse, Humphrey began to slowly flutter his eyes open.

His vision was blurry, not able to see much but a foggy image of a grey wolf standing over him. His heart rate began to speed up, causing Winston to reach his neck to check his pulse. Upon seeing the mysterious wolf that resembled his dad in many ways. His body structure, the color of fur, and the fact that he would expect to see him wake up, Humphrey forced himself up and ran out of the den.

Winston was startled to see Humphrey run, especially in his condition, and began to follow him, causing Eve to follow, along with Kate. Humphrey continued to run, dodging the blurry images that came to face with him. His head was beginning to hurt, body begging to stop and rest, but he knew that if the wolf he saw 'was' his dad, then he would get a beating for sure.

Winston was close behind him, along with Eve and Kate, who wasn't as fast, but was able to keep up. Humphrey's vision began to clear up little by little, now seeing the trees and grassy terrain that lied in front of him.

Humphrey ran, jumping over fallen trees and bushes, his head was screaming with every second that passed by, and his body cried for relieve, but Humphrey pushed himself further, to get away from his dad.

As Humphrey continued running, he heard the faint sound of water and thinking,

_"Wash my scent and lose my dad."_ Humphrey ran to the water, but as he continued to run, he slid to a stop, now seeing where the water was coming from. Where he stood was a cliff, and a fast moving river about 30 feet below.

Humphrey turned around and saw the grey wolf run after him, but slowly coming to a halt. Humphrey had tears in his eyes, knowing his dad would probably kill him now that he ran away, and more wolves behind.

"You did this to me!" Humphrey shouted, tears falling off his beaten face. Winston slid to a stop, seeing Humphrey walk closer to the cliff.

"You didn't want anybody to know about me, but look behind you! Others have now seen me, so what are you going to do now dad?" Humphrey yelled, inching closer to the cliff. Winston turned around and held up his paw, stopping Eve and Kate from continuing on.

"What are you going to do now!" Humphrey yelled, sniffing, crying from the fact that no matter what happens, he would receive the cure to his pain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Somewhere in the Forest)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"What are you going to do now!"<em> Gordon heard a voice echo through the trees. Gordon perked up his ears, hearing whimpering and knew it was his son.

"Now I know where you're at." Gordon whispered to himself and ran towards where the voice came from. As Gordon was getting closer, he heard the water of the river below, and picked up his pace. Gordon reached the spot where he heard Humphrey, and stood in shock when he saw Winston, Eve, and Kate, all looking at him.

"YOU!" Winston shouted as he pointed at Gordon.

"Me?" Gordon asked, puzzled.

'You did this to Humphrey!" Winston shouted, making Gordon take a step back. Gordon turned and saw Humphrey near the cliff, inches away from plummeting to his death.

"Humphrey, get over here now!" Gordon demanded.

"Why! So you can torture me and lock me in the den the rest of my life!" Humphrey questioned, turning to face the cliff.

"Humphrey don't do this, we can help you. All you have to do is walk away from that cliff." Eve called out, causing Humphrey to turn and face her.

"No, I can't. I can't live life anymore. What is life when no one knows you? What is life when no cares about you? What is life when you have nothing to live for!" Humphrey screamed. Everyone was quiet; Kate walked out of the group and had tears in her eyes.

Before Humphrey saw Kate, he turned and began to walk to the edge of the cliff.

"I care." Kate answered, getting Humphrey's attention.

"N-no you d-don't." Humphrey called back, tears staining his fur. He took a step off the cliff and then another, now falling over to his death, making everyone watch in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Humphrey is messed up. He just committed suicide in front of the one wolf that loved him, and he didn't even know about it. Sorry again for the late post. School Finals, CRS, and a problem my friend is going through. A lot of stuff. I will try to post a chap for Aftermath soon, but for now, I can't promise. Please leave a REVIEW and tell me how you like it so far.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

** Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Okay, first off, I am trying to do this chapter on my iPod. So if sucks, which I mean by short chapter, mispronunciation, then that is the reason why.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey had his eyes closed, waiting for the hard impact of the river to cure his pain. As the front part of his body fell, Humphrey's hind courters fell along with him, but hitting the ground. Kate dashed forward, her feet carrying her as fast as they could go. As Kate saw Humphrey's butt lift up, she dove, her body gliding across the ground and stopping just as she was able to get a hold of his tail.<p>

Humphrey yelped in pain at the sudden tug and grasp on his tail. His body abruptly stopped and swung downward, but as it swung, Humphrey didn't have enough time to brace himself and came into contact with the wall of the cliff; knocking him out. Eve shrieked as she saw Kate's body begin to slide towards the cliff, holding onto Humphrey's limp body. Kate tried with all her might to hold onto her love, but it seemed as if death was calling them both. Kate felt her front paws come onto contact with the edge, and was rapidly loosing her strength.

_"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough."_ Kate thought to herself. But suddenly, she felt a small amount of pain on her tail, pulling her back away from the cliffs edge. Kate's body slid away, still holding onto Humphrey, and soon was on the ground with Humphrey. Kate let go of Humphrey's tail and rolled him over, seeing him unconscious and his ears slightly bleeding from another head trauma.

"Mom, Humphrey needs help!" Kate shouted, alerting her mom. Winston and Gordon who were standing in shock, were pulled out and Winston growled at Gordon.

"You almost caused my daughter's life! If you weren't a bad parent, then none of this would have happened!" Winston growled at Gordon. Gordon ignored Winston and ran to his sons side, and checked on him. Eve quickly ran into the forest and came back with some leaves, but no herbs.

"Get out of here Gordon! You've done enough damage already!" Eve yelled, making Gordon take a step back.

"Because of me! Maybe he shouldn't be such an ass, then I wouldn't be like this to him!" Gordon yelled back as he slapped Humphrey. Kate growled and pounced on Gordon, but her size just caused him to stumble back. Eve stopped what she was doing and pulled Kate away before anything progressed. Winston walked forward and stood between Humphrey and his father.

"Back away, and everything will be alright." Winston warned. Gordon chuckled to himself and slightly shook his head side to side.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do and how to treat my kid." Gordon asked, making Winston's eyes narrow.

"What would Krystal think of you when she finds out about what you did to Humphrey?" Winston backfired. Gordon's eyes went wide with shock and then remembered the letter he wrote her, and realized that they were supposed to be back from their 'hike'.

"You wouldn't." Gordon asked, worried of the answer. Eve pulled Kate away from Winston's and Gordon's argument and picked Humphrey on her back, ready to take him back to her den to help him, but felt his weight slid off. Eve turned around and saw Gordon holding his son's scruff of his neck in his jaws. Winston ran to Humphrey's side, and striking Gordon in the abdomen. The force of the blow caused Gordon to gasp in pain, dropping Humphrey from his grasp and Winston caught him. Gordon fell to his side, only a few feet away from the cliff. Winston carefully placed Humphrey on Eve's back, along with Kate.

"Take both of them home. Take care of Humphrey and Kate, I'll be home later." Winston kissed Eve and turned back to Gordon, who was now standing tall and growling. Eve nodded and ran home, making sure the pups she carried didn't fall off. Winston jumped at Gordon, ready to kill if he needed to. Gordon jumped as well, both male wolves clashing in the air, both clawing and howling in pain. They both landed on the ground with a hard thud with Gordon underneath Winston.

"Come on Winston, what are you waiting for? Finish me!" Gordon snarled in Winston's face.

"I'm not that kind of person who would kill someone for abusing their child, but, you are going to suffer." Winston warned. Before Gordon could respond, Winston slapped Gordon on his temple, quickly knocking him out. The small conflict between them left Winston with some minor scratches on his sides and arms, but not life threatening. Winston then remembered that Humphrey and his family were home, so he lifted the father and ran to his den, stopping only once to get some vines from the creek to tie Gordon up. When Winston got home, he was surprised to see Eve still working on Humphrey, and Kate lying next to his body, crying softly in his fur.

"Eve, is he alright?" Winston asked as he dropped Gordon off and began to tie him up.

"Winston, Humphrey is going to be fine, but the fracture in his head. I think something happened and made it worse." Eve explained as she pointed to the back part of his head. Winston looked where she was pointing and saw the skin swelled up along with a purple bruise, practically covering the whole part of the back of his head.

"M-mom, dad... I don't w-want him t-to die." Kate cried, tears soaking Humphrey fur. Eve and Winston walked over to her daughter and both hugged her, pulling her slowly away from his body.

"Kate, he is not going to die. He just needs his rest. Also, when he wakes up, were going to surprise him with his birthday party." Winston informed, getting a questioning look from Eve. Kate sniffed and wiped her tears away and looking at her parents.

"Really?" asked Kate. Winston looked at Eve and received a confirmed nod.

"Yes, and the whole pack will be ther to celebrate." Eve added.

"Except his dad, right?" Kate asked, wanting the answer to be 'no'.

"His dad won't be there, so he won't have any problems. Come on, its getting sort of late, you hungry?" Winston asked once he heard Eve's stomach growl, begging for food.

"Dad, I'm not an alpha, I'm still too young." Kate protested.

"You sure, or are you just wanting to have some _'alone'_ time with Humphrey?" Winston asked with a sly smile.

"Well..." Kate trailed off, thinking of staying with Humphrey until he wakes up.

"I wouldn't mind, but yes. I want to be with him." Kate answered and laid by him once again. Winston smiled and left the den, saying he should be back in a little bit. Eve nodded and placed some more herbs on Humphrey's head, trying to stop the swelling and bruise. As Eve did this, she noticed Kate rubbing his cheek and humming the same song again.

"Wake up soon, my king."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I wrote this on my iPod because i didnt have my computer, and it turned out pretty good. It had some flaws, such as the whole chapter being one paragraph and no individual chapters, all scrunched up together, and some minor spelling mistakes. Please Review, It makes me happy to hear your opinions.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Sorry for late update, but please continue reading, I made this chapter EXTRA long as a make up for not updating in so long.**

* * *

><p>Kate laid by Humphrey's side, caressing his cheek with her paw, smoothing out his light grey fur. Eve had a faint smile on her face when she saw this; now making her realized that no matter how young you are, you can always find love. Eve picked up another clean green leaf and placed yet another purple flower on it.<p>

Eve carefully placed the herb on the back of Humphrey's head and gently put pressure on it until she saw the juices start to flow down. Kate gasps slightly when she saw his face scrunch up, but then relaxed. Kate was slightly disappointed, but knew he would wake up in time.

"Mom?" Kate called out to her mom.

"Yes Kate?" Eve answered as she rubbed the yellow and purple flower in between her paws.

"How old is Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Um, I believe he's turning one. Why?" Eve questioned as she placed little of the herb she just made into Humphrey ears. The blood that flowed out was worrying Eve, knowing that his head trauma could be worse than she thought.

"It's just that…" Kate looked from her mom, then back to Humphrey.

"He doesn't seem like he's one. He runs fast, jumps high; he even looks bigger than Joey." Kate explained as she once again, caressed his cheek.

"Kate, he's like that because his parents kept him in the den all his life so far, so while he was in his den, he built up a lot of energy." Eve explained as she wiped her paws on the ground, getting rid of the herb. Kate nodded and stood up from Humphrey and walked towards her mom, surprising her with a hug.

"What was that for?" Eve chuckled a little.

"For saving Humphrey. And also…" Kate pulled her mom's ears down towards her so she could whisper something to her. Eve listened as Kate whispered her plan of something and her eyes grew wide.

"You know, let me talk with daddy, and we'll see about it. I like it and I bet it'll be fun for everyone." As if on cue, Winston walked in with a really good size caribou. As Winston pulled the caribou in, two other Alphas dragged in another, two rather large caribou.

"The party?" Eve asked, knowing she was right. Winston dropped the caribou in front of Humphrey and nodded. The Alpha's did the same, but one noticed a wolf tied up in the back.

"Sir, who's that?" The wolf asked as he pointed towards Gordon's unconscious body. Winston looked where he was pointing and smiled to himself.

"Just a piñata Kate made while she was home." Winston chuckled as he rubbed the top of her head. Kate smiled and wagged her tail, but the Alpha knew it was someone, not _something._

"But sir, that looks like someone." The Alpha persisted. Winston sighed and looked at the Alpha with a threatening look.

"You questioned me? You're calling me a liar?" Winston slightly growled, making the Alpha back away slowly.

"No sir, it's a lovely piñata, I'll address the others of the party." The Alpha whimpered and left, making the other turn and go along. Winston smile and looked at Kate.

"See what you could do when you have power?" Winston smiled and walked up to Eve.

"Learned it from you." He chuckled as he nuzzled her. Eve giggled as hugged him.

"Kate wanted to know if we could use Humphrey's dad as a piñata, but I guess she already told you." Eve said with a smile.

"She didn't tell me anything about that. I told him that he was going to suffer, so I came up with that. I think she has some of your genes." Winston admitted with a sad, but joking smile.

"I guess she does." Eve agreed.

"Mom, dad, could we use him as one?" Kate asked. Winston and Eve pulled away and both nodded at the same time. Kate jumped, squealing with joy. Kate turned her attention to Humphrey and saw him slowly open his eyes. Kate stood still, her body trembling with excitement.

"He… he's aw-awake!" Kate shouted, making her parents look at Humphrey in amazement. Humphrey slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a pair of amber eyes, looking straight at him. The sight of this caused him to stare in awe, seeing the first beautiful eyes he ever seen.

"H-hey, where am I?" He asked calmly, looking around with his eyes.

_"Those eyes, the eyes I've wanted to see."_ Kate thought to herself, but knew she had to answer.

"At my den, but you need to rest." Kate insisted, but all that resulted in, is Humphrey looking to his right, but yelping in pain when he felt pain in his head.

"W-what hap-happened to m-me?" Humphrey asked, getting worried. Eve and Winston walked over and sat down in front of Humphrey.

"Humphrey, you need to rest, you're injured." Eve informed, but Kate's family saw him shaking.

"W-who are you? Why am I here? What happened!" Humphrey shouted and curled up in a ball, crying in pain. Kate held Humphrey in her arms, but he just yelped in pain from the cuts on his back. Winston pulled her away, but Kate held onto him.

"No! I won't let him go!" Kate resisted as her dad tried to pry her away.

"Kate, you need to let him go. You are hurting him even more." Eve informed as she also tried to pull her off.

"K-Kate?" Humphrey asked, making the family stopped struggling. Kate's parents let go and Kate let go of Humphrey. He unraveled himself and stared at the tan wolf before him. His face was abused with cuts, but his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"It's me Humphrey, don't you remember?" Kate asked, worried. Humphrey shook his head side to side.

"I remember the name… and that's all." Everyone was caught off guard by this.

"You mean, you don't even remember who you are?" Winston asked, confused. Humphrey thought for a minute, and shook his head side to side.

"Wait… my names Humphrey because she called me that." Humphrey answered as he pointed to Kate. Kate smiled, know knowing what to do.

"You're my boyfriend, remember?" Kate lied, blushing red. Winston and Eve were taken back from this sudden outburst from Kate.

"I-I am?" Humphrey asked, his cheeks now blushing a deep red and his voice full of nervousness. Kate smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"Kate, you're not his…" Eve couldn't finish her sentence when Winston placed his paws over her mouth, keeping her from saying anything. Humphrey looked past Kate and saw two older wolves, their eyes wide.

"Um, excuse me, but, my head is hurting, and I want to know where the medical wolf is at?" Humphrey asked. Kate smiled and laid by him, making him blush even more.

"Eve, don't worry, If it goes as planned, then they would grow up to be together." Winston whispered as he let Eve go to attend Humphrey's wound. Eve looked at Winston and gave a threatening look before she went on with Humphrey.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(10 Minutes Later)<em>**

* * *

><p>Eve just finished patching Humphrey wounds and his head, but didn't really do anything because the medicine had just taken effect from when she put it on him earlier.<p>

"There, now, you need to rest. It'll help with your wounds heal faster." Eve said as she walked up to Winston and started to talk to him. Kate laid by his side, not taking her eyes off him. But something was happening between them. Every time Kate would try to make eye contact, Humphrey would look straight away, avoiding it.

Kate would look away, but when she does, Humphrey would glance over at her. Kate would giggle, seeing this with her peripheral vision, making Humphrey blush and look away.

"So… I'm your… bo-boyfreind?" Humphrey asked, starting a conversation. Kate smiled and licked his cut up cheek, making him whimper slightly, and tilt his head away from the contact. Kate felt bad that his dad did that to him, his own son, but she drifted off the subject when Humphrey turned his head and stared at her with ice blue eyes.

Kate was caught in a trance from seeing his eyes, but noticed his eye-lids drooping 'till he fell asleep by her side. Kate cuddled as close as she can, but didn't want to hurt even more.

"Kate, honey, could you come here for a minute?" Eve called from the entrance of the den. Kate licked Humphrey's cheek once more before she left to her mom.

"Yes mom?" Kate asked as she sat in-between her mom and dad.

"We need get the den ready for the party, and we figured that we would get it ready and wake him in a few minutes because we don't want the caribou to go to waste." Winston announced as he walked in the den and lifted Gordon on his back.

"Stay by Humphrey, we'll get it ready." Eve added as she kissed Kate's forehead and went to help Winston with Gordon. Kate walked back in the den and once again, laid by Humphrey.

"Eve, toss the vines through the roots." Winston grunted, trying to hold Gordon steady. Eve grabbed the vines and tossed them through the roots, making it a pulley-system so they could hang their _piñata_. Once Eve had done so, she pulled the vines, carefully lifting Gordon off Winston's back and into the air. Winston walked over to Eve and helped her pull Gordon to the very top of the den so no one could see it.

"No one should see it. The only way someone could see it, is if they look straight up." Winston informed as he tied the vined to some roots that were running down the dens walls. Eve walked back a few steps and nodded her head in agreement.

"Amazing how tall this den is, I mean, we could stack at least 4 wolves on top one-another." Eve said, surprised. Winston nodded and dragged the two caribous that were bunched up next to Humphrey, into the back of the den.

"Dad, could I wake him now?" Kate asked impatiently. Winston smiled as he dropped the first caribou off and then the second, making it a line of 3 caribou carcasses.

"Not now, we need to get everybody here, along with the pups so they could all get a chance to hit the piñata." Winston called from the back of the den. Kate sighed and looked at Humphrey, but something was odd. His cuts on his back were practically healed already, leaving only the scabs to pull off.

Kate wanted to pull them off, but decided not to. Winston walked past Kate and out into the evening day.

"Everything is going to plan." Winston whispered to himself as he walked down the slope and to each of the western dens, notifying on the upcoming party. Not everyone wanted to go because they wanted to be with their family, or was too tired.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(10 Minutes Later)<em>**

* * *

><p>Winston had just finished alerting the Western Pack of the party, except for a certain family. Humphrey's. Winston felt bad for not letting Krystal know, but it was her son's party, and that her mate was, well, the piñata. Winston had a little argument with himself, deciding on whether to let Krystal know or not, but soon a side won, and Winston decided to go to Krystal.<p>

On his way, he saw Krystal walking towards him, seeing her happy like never before.

"Oh, Winston, I was just on my way to see you." Krystal greeted and sat. Winston put on a happy smile and sat in front of her.

"Krystal, I was going to say the same thing to you, how is Humphrey?" Winston asked, he knew what about him, but decided to start a small conversation first.

"It's going great, Gordon took him on a hike just a couple days ago and said they would return today." Krystal answered with her tail wagging happily, but oblivious on what they were _really_ doing.

"Oh, that's nice. He deserves something good on his birthday. Oh, and that reminded me, Gordon and Humphrey are…" Winston stopped himself before he blew his plan.

"Gordon and Humphrey areee… what?" Krystal asked.

"They are at our den, and I decided to have a party there, so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle for you two." Winston quickly came up with the half lie and truth.

"Oh, okay, let's go. I want to see my babies." Krystal said happily and walked beside Winston. Winston sighed sadly, knowing that he would have to tell her sooner or later about Gordon and Humphrey.

"Ugh, Krystal, there is something else you need to know." Winston started as he began to walk beside her.

"What is it?" Krystal asked.

"It's about Gordon and Humphrey's trip. You see, 3 days ago, I was walking around the territory, you know, taking a break." Krystal nodded.

"I was walking and I found a pup, all alone, no one around, and he was hurt, badly." Winston described, receiving a gasp from Krystal.

"Is he alright? What happened to him?" Krystal questioned.

"Well, I walked up to him and asked friendly, 'What are you doing out here?' He didn't respond and took off running. I chased after him, not wanting him to get hurt even more, but he ended up tripping and hitting his head on a tree."

Krystal stopped and Winston turned to face her, him stopping as well.

"What does this have to do with Humphrey and Gordon?" Krystal asked.

"I'll get to that. I caught up to the pup, and saw he was unconscious. I took him to my den where Eve patched him up. He has a fractured skull and just today, he woke up, so we fed him and he fell asleep. He once again woke up, but he was been through so much that he ran off again. My family chased after him, and what we saw made our hearts drop. He stood at the edge of a cliff, getting ready to jump." Winston starred at Krystal, but she had a confused look on her face.

"Next thing I know, he jumped, but Kate ran after him and grabbed him. Eve helped him up, and that's when Gordon showed up. I guess he heard the girls screaming, but this is the worst. The pup that was put through all that, was Humphrey."

There was total silence; nothing could be heard except the gentle movement of the tree branches.

"No…no it couldn't have been. Gordon wouldn't lie to me." Krystal denied.

"Krystal, Gordon abused Humphrey. He gave Humphrey the worst birthday gift ever. He's in our den right now recovering from his fracture in his skull." Winston added.

"Where's Gordon, I need to talk with him." Krystal demanded; anger in her voice.

"He too is in the den, but we have plans for him." Winston smiled.

"What plans?" Krystal asked. Winston went up to her ear and whispered what they were going to do to him.

"On one condition." Krystal added when Winston pulled back.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I get in on it. I want him to suffer as well, but from me." Krystal grinned evilly. Winston chuckled to himself from this.

"Were all like Eve now, making threats and acting evil." Winston chuckled, making Krystal giggle at the joke.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Eve called from the top of the slope, looking down at them. Winston's body froze and turned his head to look at Eve with a cheesy smile.

"Nothing dear, loves yo…" Winston wasn't able to finish when he saw Eve's tail disappear behind the cliffs edge.

"Come on, we got to attend you sons party, and play with the piñata." Winston chuckled as he walked up the slope. Krystal smiled evilly, knowing she won't show mercy. When they walked inside, Krystal's eyes instantly fell upon a beaten up pup that she hardly recognized as Humphrey.

"Oh my…" Krystal gasped as she placed her paw on her mouth. Eve walked up to Krystal and hugged her.

"He's going to be fine. The fractured caused some memory loss, but not his life." Eve informed. Krystal pulled away from the hug and walked up to her son, tears in her eyes from seeing his mangled body. Krystal was about to tough him, but pulled back when she heard a small growl.

Behind Humphrey's body was Kate, bearing her teeth at Krystal.

"Oh, hello I'm Humphrey's mother, Krystal." Krystal greeted with a small smile.

"What, you're going to hurt him too like his dad?" Kate growled, not backing down.

"Look, I know what his dad did was wrong, and I will never forgive him, but I didn't do anything wrong." Krystal put on a hurtful expression, making Kate drop her guard and apologized for her actions.

"I'm sorry, but he's been through a lot lately, so I keep him busy." Kate said with a small smile, but her cheeks told otherwise.

"Keeping him busy, how?" Krystal asked after she saw Kate's cheeks blush a light red. Kate looked away and laid by him again, ignoring her question.

"She's fallen for him." Eve whispered in Krystal's ear, making her giggle.

"Alright, everything seems to be set up correctly, now we just need other to come." Winston announced as he placed 2 wooden bowls of berry juice to drink in between the each gap of the caribous. As if on cue, wolves began to show up, but when at least 15 wolves showed up, they all stopped and stared at an unknown wolf they have never seen on the ground, abused.

"What happened to him?" a female wolf asked.

"Long story, but it's his birthday, and he was abused by his father. His name is Humphrey, so when he wakes up, surprise him." Winston told the group of wolves. They didn't want to ask questions, but late they will. Kate felt Humphrey shuffle in his sleep, and she moved out of the way, now standing in front of him.

Humphrey's face tensed up, hit eyes squinting, his mouth barely bearing his teeth. Kate couldn't take it anymore; she wanted him to wake up. Humphrey fluttered his eyes open, making Kate's heart skip beats from the ice blue color he has.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted in the den, scaring Humphrey that he shot up from his position. He whined in pain, but what happened next was a fantasy for Kate. From Humphrey's reaction, and jumping up, he became light headed. Kate got worried that he was going to fall down and get hurt, but only part of that was true.

Humphrey fell down, but he didn't get hurt. He fell on something soft, warm, and a fast thump was hitting his chest. Kate laid on the ground with Humphrey laying on top of her. His weight and his warm body caused her breathes to come out in pats.

"Ohhhhhh." A wolf whispered from the crowd, causing small talk going around the den. Humphrey opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on Kate, but was too terrified to move.

"Okay, let's get this party going." Eve said as she picked Humphrey up and set aside from Kate, who was still on the ground. Her cheeks were blushing a deep red and her eyes were wide open. Humphrey was blushing too, but he knew that he did something wrong, so he began to limp away to the far back of the den.

On his way, everyone stared at him, seeing his mangled body, and almost instantly, they went to Winston to ask what happened. Kate shook her head and stood up, trying to look for Humphrey, but couldn't see him with almost everyone walking past her to get to her dad.

Some pups were at the party, talking about Humphrey, and some were wrestling. Humphrey saw this, and continued to walk in the back of the den, laying down and placing his head on his paws.

"What is going on?" Humphrey asked himself as he looked at everyone playing and talking. Kate finally gave up on trying looking for Humphrey so she was going to ask her dad, but she saw a glint of a pair of two blue orbs in the back of the den. She instantly knew it was him and she trotted to him.

When she approached him, she noticed he was staring off at her, his body softly shaking.

"It's okay Humphrey it's me, Kate." Kate started with a smile.

"I-I'm so-sorry for la-landing on you." Humphrey apologized. Kate giggled and laid by him, nuzzling his neck.

"It's okay, I didn't mind." Kate answered. Humphrey smiled, but it soon went away, and Kate noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know what's happening." Humphrey said as he saw the pups play together.

"It's your birthday silly." Kate giggled, causing Humphrey to whimper and scoot back closer to the wall.

"I don't know anyone, and they keep staring at me. I'm scared." Humphrey whimpered as he covered his eyes with his paws, but it resulted in him whining from the cuts. Kate stood up and laid in front of him, carefully removing his paws.

"It's okay; they just don't know you yet. Are you hungry? My parents brought food." Kate motioned towards the caribou carcass. Humphrey nodded and slowly stood up, trying not to fall on Kate again. Kate stood up and walked beside him, not leaving his side. Humphrey saw a bundle of parents crowded around a particular wolf, asking the same thing over and over again.

"What happened to him?"

"Is he okay?" But all the stopped when Humphrey walked next to them to feed upon the caribou.

"I'll tell you all later, please enjoy the party." Humphrey heard a male say and the group all broke apart, talking to one another.

"So how do you like your party so far Humphrey?" Winston asked as he sat by Humphrey and began to dine on the caribou.

"Honestly sir, I don't know. I didn't even know it was my party until she told me. By the way, what's your name?" Humphrey asked as he took another small bite of the juicy flesh of the shoulder, Kate joining in.

"I'm Winston, the leader of this pack, and father of Kate." Winston answered as he pointed to Kate. Humphrey looked at Kate, who smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Sir, could I talk to you privately?" Humphrey asked as he moved away from Kate and the others. Winston swallowed his part of his meat and sat next to Humphrey, waiting for him to begin.

"Kate said I was her, um, boyfriend. Do you approve of that?" Humphrey asked, him blushing a little. Winston chuckled and faced Kate who was just about to swallow the meat she had been chewing on.

"Humphrey, I may not know you, but she grew fond of you pretty quick. I want my daughter to be happy, so if you could make her happy, like you already are, then yes, I approve." He answered with a smile.

"Thank you sir, and, also, where are my parents? All I remember is my dad and mom, and my dad hitting me. I think I hit my head." Humphrey asked as he scratched his cheek.

"Your mother is over there by my wife Eve…" Winston answered as he pointed next to the bowl of berry juice.

"… and your dad is… um… well… he's the piñata." Winston said with a smile. Humphrey cocked his head to the side, but memories started to come back to him.

"Wait, MOM!" Humphrey shouted making everyone in the den stop talking and looks at Humphrey.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" Winston asked worried of him. Kate heard him shout and quickly walked over to him.

"My mom… get her away from me." Humphrey pleaded as he started to back up to the back of the den. Krystal heard Humphrey call her, so she looked where she saw him cowering back.

"Humphrey, are you all right?" Krystal asked as she approached him.

"STAY BACK!" Humphrey shouted, tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

"Humphrey, what's wrong? Let me help you." Kate pleaded as she walked towards him. Humphrey stopped walking when he felt the den wall behind him, and when Kate was in front of him, he clung to her, crying into her shoulder.

"K-keep her aw-away from m-me." Humphrey wailed. Winston looked at Krystal, his eyes narrowing on her.

"What did you do to him Krystal?" Winston question, making the parents look at her and slowly back away.

"I didn't do anything to him." Krystal objected, but she really knew what she did.

"Don't lie to me Krystal, what did you do to him?" Winston persisted, slowly walking towards her.

"She us-used me as a test mo-monkey. She exp-experiments on m-me with her med-medicine." Humphrey wailed into Kate's shoulder, now drenching her fur. Everyone in the den gasped, not expecting that from a wife and mother.

"You **and **Gordon don't care about your son, do you! You just love ruining lives don't you!" Winston shouted, making Krystal take a step back.

"N-no…" she stuttered. Winston shook his head in dis-belief, not believing a family would do that to their own child.

"Get out of here Krystal; you are stripped of your privileges…"

"But…" Krystal was cut off when Winston spoke up.

"… And you will be on house arrest for the next 2 months. But the worst has yet to come…" Winston continued with anger. From all the commotion that was caused, Gordon was regained conscious and noticed he was hanging, He tried to call for help but his muzzle was tied shut.

He tried to get someone's attention, but it was no use because of the argument between Winston and Krystal. He swung his body, trying to break free, but that resulted in the roots that the vines were tide to little by little, break, causing Gordon to fall and land on the hard ground.

Gordon landed with a thump, and a grunt, making him roll over moaning from the impact. Everyone turned to see what happened and Gordon just calmly stood up, easily shaking the loose vines free from him.

"Where were we…?" Gordon said evilly as he saw Winston in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHHHHHH! Cliffhanger, what's going to happen next? Man, that party was crazy, huh? I mean, trying to explain what happened to Humphrey, Krystal experimenting on Humphrey, and then here comes the Piñata falling from the roof. Sad because now the kids won't be able to hit something and be rewarded with sweets, (not the wolf). Oh man, wonder how that would turn out on your birthday? Hitting a piñata until it breaks open, but instead of candy its organs and intestines all over the place, parents clapping and laughing, kids fighting over for the heart and who wants to trade a liver for a kidney and… MAN! That would be awesome, but a little freaky, don't you think? Well, please REVIEW and tell me how I'm doing, or how you like this chapter. PEACE! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Lets get going!**

* * *

><p>Gordon approached Winston with an evil smile, and anger in his eyes, but then those eyes he had caught a glimpse of something he was afraid to see.<p>

"Kry-Krystal! What are you doing here?" Gordon questioned as he saw her behind Winston.

"Gordon!" Krystal screamed, scaring everyone in the den from her sudden mood swing.

"Why would you abuse your own son!" Krystal shouted as she advanced on him, making him cower in fear.

"Krystal, it wasn't me. I didn't…" Gordon didn't get to finish what he was going to say as Krystal lifted her paw and slapped him across the face, leaving 3 deep cuts. Gordon had his face turned away from the impact of the blow, blood now flowing out the deep cuts.

"Krystal… It wasn't…"

***Slap*** Krystal slapped him again, now leaving another 3 cut marks on the other side of his face. Everyone watch as Krystal began to mercenary beat her husband in front of everyone. Krystal had tears in her eyes when she slapped him the second time and the tears began to build up with every hit she gave.

Gordon didn't put up a fight, knowing that this is what he deserves for beating their son. Families left the den in a rush, getting their children away from the gory scene that unfolded right in front of them. Kate was still holding onto Humphrey, letting him cry into her fur as he felt pain coming from all over his body.

"ENOUGH!" Winston shouted, making Krystal slap Gordon one more time before she stopped and sat on the ground, crying heavily.

"Eve, handle with Gordon while I talk with Krystal." Winston asked nicely as he pulled Krystal aside and began to discuss to her. Eve walked over to Gordon and saw that he was on the ground and bleeding heavily from the cut marks on his face.

"You know…" Eve started as she placed a violet leaf on his face to stop the bleeding.

"You had that coming to you. You shouldn't even be here, or even **be** Humphrey's father. He deserves more than just being watched." Eve continued as she placed the juice of two flowers on his cuts to prevent any infection.

"He needs love, protection, a family, and a role model to look up to. But you were giving him neither of them. There for, you deserve to be left alone in a cave to dwell over what you had. And just like the old saying goes, **_"You never know what you gotten, until it's gone."_** Eve finished as she tied his muzzle with vines. Eve continued with tying his paws together to make sure he couldn't get away.

Eve finished tying him and dragged him out the den to where Winston and Krystal were talking.

"Humphrey, it's okay; I'm here for you." Kate comforted as she held him to her chest, hearing his slight whimpers in pain. Humphrey seemed to calm down and he sniffed, bringing in Kate's lovely scent.

Humphrey raised his head and Kate wiped his tears away, making him blush. Once Kate had done so, Humphrey turned to face her, now seeing a smile that made him melt on the inside. Kate giggled when she saw him blush a deeper red.

"Ugh, Kate? I was wondering…" Humphrey started as he looked down and fumbled with his paws, trying to look for the right words.

"What is it Humphrey?" Kate asked as she placed her paw on his shoulder. Humphrey kind of scrunched his body up in a small ball, pain surging through his body. Kate leaned toward him, concerned on what was wrong. Humphrey's face tensed up from the pain, but he felt a sudden shock of pain in his back, making him sit up straight. Kate was surprised by this, but when Humphrey sat up with his back straight, it caused both of their noses to touch.

Kate stared at Humphrey, surprised by the sudden movement and position there in. Humphrey stared at Kate, seeing her beautiful amber eyes staring back at him made him feel at ease. Kate felt the same way to towards Humphrey's ice blue eyes, but felt that she needed to get closer.

Little by little, Kate was leaning closer and closer towards Humphrey, closing her eyes as she felt more of his warm breathes on her lips. Humphrey's heart rate started to speed up within seconds after seeing Kate lean forward.

_"What is she doing?"_ Humphrey's mind asked. Humphrey was going to take a step back, but felt Kate's arms wrap around him, pulling him into a kiss. Humphrey stared wide eyed at Kate, not believing he has now kissed a girl. Kate was blushing heavily under her tan fur, making it easy to see her red cheeks. Of course she kissed him before, but this kiss was different. He was awake, and she could feel her insides warming up with every second that was passing by.

"Kate… what was…?" Humphrey pulled away to speak, but Kate pulled him into another kiss. When Humphrey was trying to talk, his mouth was open and when Kate kissed back, Humphrey's tongue meet Kate's lips. Kate opened her mouth and started to play with his tongue. Humphrey's eyes became dilated from the feeling and lifted his paw to caress her cheek.

Both pups were kissing each other with passion, and love. Kate began to moan when Humphrey's tongue started to reach deeper in her mouth. They have been kissing for the past 3 minutes and they pulled away from the lack of oxygen. Humphrey stared at Kate, and Kate stared back, both smiling and blushing.

Humphrey was holding Kate's paws in his, lifting them in front of them to see each other's paws.

"I love you." They both said at the same time. Humphrey smiled, while Kate gave him a smile that melted his insides. Humphrey pulled Kate into a hug, holding her head next to his. Kate hugged him back, not caring if anyone saw them together. Kate could feel the rapid thumps of Humphrey's heart beats on her chest, letting her know he was excited.

"What do you think you are doing to my daughter?" Eve asked as she came up to them and pulled Kate away from Humphrey's arms. Humphrey watched as Kate was torn away from his grasps and set aside.

"Who do you think you are? You don't even know her and you go and get friendly with her? I don't want to see you near her again!" Eve shouted in his face, making him run out of the den with tears in his eyes.

"Humphrey!" Kate called out to him, but he kept running.

"And you!" Eve turned her attention to Kate.

"You don't even know him." Eve said angrily.

"I know him mom. He's a fun loving wolf… and I-I… I love him." Kate said with pride.

"Eve, what's happening? I heard shouting." Winston called as he walked into the den and sat down by his family.

"Wait, where's Humphrey?" Winston asked as he looked frantically around for him.

"I told him to never be near Kate ever again." Eve growled. Winston's eyes grew large.

"WHY! He didn't do anything wrong?" Winston shouted, angered that Eve made him run off.

"He was getting too close to Kate!" Eve backfired. Winston left Eve's presence, now focusing on finding Humphrey.

"I'm going after him, and you better have a good apology when we get back." Winston said as he darted out the den. Kate ran towards the entrance of the den, wanted to go and look for him, but she felt herself lift from the ground by her mom.

"Mom, I need to go look for him. He needs me." Kate pleaded as she tried to wiggle herself free from her mom's grasp. Eve held Kate by the scruff of her neck and placed her against the wall.

"Kate, I don't want you near him. I let it slide when he was unconscious, but I'm not going to let it slide now." Eve informed as she laid around her daughter, arcing her body so she is in a 'U' form. Kate couldn't get out of this one. If she tried, her mom would feel her body move and Kate could get into trouble.

"Now go to sleep, it's getting late." Kate sighed and laid against her mom. Eve's stomach was giving off some of her bod heat, keeping Kate warm through the cold night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Western Territory- Forest)<em>**

* * *

><p>Winston was running through the whole forest, trying to look for Humphrey, but found no sign of him anywhere. Winston stopped running and proceeded with a small jog, looking frantically for him. He came upon a small trail, leading out of Jasper Park, and into the human territory. Winston stopped and sat down, taking in his surroundings.<p>

"Let's see. Humphrey wouldn't have been out here. He wouldn't be this far out, if I was him, I would be…" Winston stopped thinking when he remembered what Eve yelled at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Flashback)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Who do you think you are? You don't even know her and you go and get friendly with her? I don't want to see you near her again!" Eve shouted in his face, making him run out of the den with tears in his eyes.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Present)<em>**

* * *

><p>Winston was just about his search when he heard the sound of sobbing. He perks his ears up and followed the sound that led to the bridge leaving Jasper Park. Winston followed the sobbing and saw Humphrey in the small river under the bridge.<p>

"Why do-does everyone ha-hate me?" Humphrey sobbed as he hung his head low. Humphrey sniffled and wiped his tears away, and looked out under the bridge. The moon's reflection was on the rivers tides, making the moon have the water effect. Clouds were off in the distance of the moon, making the silver rays of light stand out. The stars were twinkling in the distance, and Humphrey gave a long, sorrow filled howl.

Winston watched as Humphrey howled and then receded. Humphrey stood from the river and walked blankly to the bank where Winston was standing. He had his head down, and didn't even see Winston standing before him. Humphrey continued to walk, just passing Winston by, and still not noticing him.

"I love you." Humphrey said to himself as he continued to walk into the forest. Winston decided to follow him, and see where he was going. Humphrey didn't care where he was walking, and ended up finding an old tree with a hole at the bottom of it. Humphrey walked in, and found a scent of his dads. He turned and continued on, not looking back.

Winston was watching him mope around, seeing a pup walk aimlessly around nearly broke his heart. Then Humphrey found a spot near the cliff where he was going to jump. He laid down and curled up in a ball, crying himself to sleep.

Winston had a sad smile, not wanting him to be out here by himself. Winston's thoughts were ruined by a gust of cold wind blowing through the Western Territory, making Winston and Humphrey shiver. Winston walked over to Humphrey and picked him up by the scruff of the neck, surprising him that he didn't wake up. Winston walked with Humphrey to his den, but stopped when he saw Eve in the back of the den.

Winston carefully laid Humphrey right at the entrance of the den, far away from Eve. Winston looked at Humphrey and back to Eve, seeing both of them shiver. Winston frowned, and laid by Humphrey, keeping him warm, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Morning)<em>**

* * *

><p>Winston was the first to wake up, and he was happy that he did because he didn't want his wife to see Humphrey. Winston turned and saw that Humphrey was still asleep, and that the sun was just peeking over the mountain ridge. Winston stretched his tighten muscles and shook his fur, ready for another day.<p>

Yesterday was one of his worst, seeing that Humphrey's parents used and abused their child, Krystal was on house arrest, lost her privileges, and Gordon lost his place as his best wolf, house arrest with his ex-wife for 3 months, and was now forced to learn how to be an Omega.

Winston looked behind him and saw that Eve was still asleep.

_"Now I just got to get him out of Eve's sight."_ Winston thought to himself as he lifted Humphrey by the scruff of the neck. Winston took Humphrey out of the den and into the forest, but not too far. Winston was feeling guilt for leaving Humphrey on his own, but he had to do it for his safety. Winston dropped him at a fallen over tree from a storm a while back.

Winston left Humphrey and ran back to his den to bring a small portion of the left over caribou, and dropped it off with Humphrey. Right before Winston was about to leave, he wrote a note beside Humphrey.

"See you soon Humphrey. Really soon." Winston whispered as he left back home again, and just in enough time to see his family up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I believe that is it for this update. How do you like it so far? I am going to try to post tomorrow, or the next day. I also want to express myself to you guys really fast:<strong>

**I just love helping out those in need. I do whatever I can so I make someone feel like they are important. I do this a lot at school and I helped a girl I like get through a breakup with her boyfriend. We hang out a lot and did some stuff, but when the time came, it was tossed away. No one helped me when I was in time of need, but I had a friend that helped me pull through. That's when I realized that when you do something on instinct, like you do it instantly after something happen, you are not looking forward towards rewards. You look at the outcome and making sure it goes that way. I helped her immediately and all that went through my head was, "I promise to get you through this and make sure you get the one and only person that will look after you." I succeeded in the promise, that person was me that wanted to look after her. Me wanting to look after her was the reward I wanted, and that is why I am not with her. The reward you are going for isn't always what you are going to get, and will get to you.**

**That is a little about me, and what kind of person I am. I am one out of MILLIONS of people that are that generous. I also like to include that Sam Wolfe, and humphreyandkate together are also one of the few. Thank you two for being people I can turn to talk to, and also to be there in times of need. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this Fanfic, and remember to ALWAYS have a good time with those you love. Peace. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Hey, bad news guys, my computer got viruses so I won't be able to update often. It won't let me open any program, so I can't type. Right now I'm using my sisters' computer to post another chapter, please understand and enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey was by the fallen tree asleep, but he started to squirm around. He was feeling pain return to him in his back, and it was bothering him like an itch. He started to kick his feet, and then he rolled on his back, squirming, trying to get rid of the itch. The only ting is, he was rubbing away the letter<br>Winston wrote to him. Humphrey woke up when he felt the itch go away, and noticed a good sized piece of caribou next to him.

Usually, he would eat it, but something was odd about it, he figured that Eve was behind it all. He sniffed the meat, but found it was clearly fine, and that the only thing was bad was a few teeth marks on it.

_"Someone must have given it to me."_ Humphrey thought to himself, so he left it alone but once he felt his stomach growl, he had a decision to make.

"Should I eat it, or find my own food?" Humphrey asked out loud. He sat in front of it, thinking of taking a chance, but his thinking was distracted when he heard laughter behind him. Hr decided to leave the meat alone, and follow the laughter, wondering who it might be.

Humphrey left his spot and entered the forest, traveling deeper and the sound of laughter was growing louder with every step he took.

"Janice, stop it!" a female shouted behind a bush where Humphrey was at. Humphrey peeked slightly out of the bush, spying on two female pups throwing berries at each other.

"You're the one who started the food fight Reba!" Janice laughed as she tossed a paw full of berries at Reba. Reba laughed when the berries hit her fur and the blue juiced splattered her. Humphrey was watching the two play, but Janice stopped when she noticed a wolf spying on them.

"Hey, who are you?" Janice asked as she looked at Humphrey hiding in the bushes. Humphrey knew he was caught so he stepped out of his hiding spot with his head lowered. Reba watched as an unknown wolf exited the bushes.

"Sorry, I heard laughter and I wanted to see who it was. I didn't mean to spy on you guys." Humphrey apologized with his ears drooping with sadness. Reba heard sadness in his voice and tossed a couple of berries at hit, hitting his shoulder. Humphrey looked at where the berries where possibly were thrown and saw Reba smiling.

"It's alright, want to join us?" Reba asked, hoping he would say 'yes'.

"Um, I'm not sure. I don't even know what you're doing." Humphrey answered.

"Were just throwing berries at each other. It fun, come on, join us." Janice begged.

"Well, I could, but I don't want to intrude your guys' fun." Humphrey responded as he turned around.

"Wait, what's your name?" Reba asked, trying to stall him. Humphrey stopped and turned around to face the girls.

"Humphrey, my names Humphrey."

"Well, Humphrey, Im Janice, and this is Reba, my friend." Janice introduced and walked up to him.

"Come on, play with us. Please?" Janice begged with a puppy look on her face.

"I guess I can play." Humphrey accepted, making Janice smile.

"Okay, so what we do is just throw berries at each other. No point system, no winning, no losing. It free-for-all, so no one is on your team. Come on, let's go pick some berries." Reba explained as she walked with Humphrey and Janice to some berry bushes. They reached the bushes and started to pick some.

"Here, you hold some and…" Janice stopped what she was saying when she saw his face. She dropped the berries and Reba looked at what she was looking at.

"Humphrey, are you oaky?" Reba asked, making Humphrey look down and he began to tear up.

"It… It's nothing. I just scr-scratched myself on a tree." Humphrey lied as he felt the tears fall down his face.

"Humphrey, you should go to Eve, she's the nurse of the pack." Reba informed. Humphrey turned around and walked away.

"Thank you for letting me play, but I need to go." Humphrey ran out of sight, leaving Reba and Janice with worried looks on their faces. Humphrey ran deeper in the forest, not really knowing where he was going since he's never been out. Humphrey eventually stopped running and found himself near the feeding grounds.

He looked around and saw some pups playing around, but they stopped when they noticed him. Humphrey felt that everyone was talking about him, and felt that he was a freak. He turned and walked away, leaving the pups to continue on with their playing. As he was walking he found a creek near by and he decided to wash up.

He jumped in the cool refreshing water and felt his body relax. His paws were slightly acing from the rough terrain of the territory, but felt good when he placed them at the bottom of the water, feeling the sandy bottom and mud like dirt on his paws.

"So who are you taking to the Moonlight Howl tonight?" Humphrey heard a male wolf ask. Humphrey lifted his head and looked down the creek, but didn't see anybody, so he looked up the creek and saw two wolves washing them selves and drinking water.

"I don't know, I was planning on taking Veronica, but she seems pretty busy. She's beautiful and all, but she doesn't seem like she has time." The other male answered.

"Well, okay let's have some fun." The other male said with a grin.

"What are you talking about Ron?" the male asked.

"I dare you, Zak, to ask Eve to the Moonlight Howl." Ron dared as he tried to hold in his laughter. Zak looked at Ron with fear in his eyes.

"I can't do that! She's with Winston, and if I do that then I'll be in one hell of in trouble." Zak responded.

"Hey, it's a dare, and plus, most likely she'll say no." Ron assured. Zak sat and thought about it.

"What if she says yes?" The male wolves were quiet.

"Well then, you got yourself a date!" Ron laughed. Zak couldn't help but laugh as well.

"That will be one hell of a date. I mean, imagine howling, and then she tears you apart because you sounded a bit behind." Zak joked. They both began to laugh at the joke, and Humphrey couldn't help but to think of Kate.

_"Maybe I should ask her to the Moonlight Howl."_ Humphrey thought to himself.

_"Wait, but her mom doesn't want me to be around her anymore. What if, I could try and get her attention and then I'll ask her? Yeah, I'll do that."_ Humphrey decided in his head and left to the feeding grounds. He stepped out the creek and shook his fur free from the water.

As he was heading, he noticed Reba and Janice walking around, and it seemed that they were looking for something. Humphrey decided to walk around them to avoid any conversation and continued on with finding Kate. When Humphrey reached the feeding Grounds, he looked around and saw a den that stood out from most of them and figured that it was Kats home.

At first, Humphrey thought of a direct approach, but knew that if Eve was there, he wouldn't make it back alive from what the two guys were saying at the creek earlier. He decided to wait at the border of the feeding grounds with trees beside him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(4 Hours Later)<em>**

* * *

><p>Humphrey has been waiting at the tree line for 4 hours, and his stomach was begging for food. He was keeping his eyes on Kate's den, but all he saw was Eve leaving and Winston leaving, coming back and leaving again. He was going to try to sneak to the den when Eve left, but every time he would try, Eve returned and he couldn't make it.<p>

Just when Humphrey was about to give up, he saw Kate leave the den with her mom. His heart began to beat faster when he saw her tan fur and was about to run up to her, but stopped when he saw her meet another wolf, and saw that it was a male. His heart began to drop when he saw her hug him and saw them laugh together.

"She… she found someone… else?" Humphrey asked out loud. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he turned his back, leaving the scene that was unfolded to him. He walked back into the woods, ignoring every sound his stomach made. He walked with his ears dropped, his head hung low, and his heart empty.

"How could she forget me?" Humphrey asked himself as he continued to walk aimlessly in the forest. He sat down and wiped his tears away, trying to put it behind him.

"Humphrey?" a voice called out, making Humphrey perks his ears up. He turned around and saw Reba standing beside a tree with a worried look.

"H-hi Reba. What are you doing here?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, I was looking for you and, I wanted to know if you're alright?" Reba asked as she sat in front of him.

"Yeah, im fine. Just a little… sore." Humphrey answered. Reba knew he was lying and wanted to know the truth.

"Humphrey, what's really the problem? I want to help." Reba persisted.

"I like this one girl, but she found someone else." Humphrey explained.

"Humphrey, it's alright. Your too good for her and let me tell you what. If I were you, I wouldn't dwell over that big of a deal. Oh and that also reminds me." Reba started as she looked away and blushed.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked, slightly cheered up.

"Well, there the Moonlight Howl and I were wondering if… if…" Reba was blushing even more.

"If what?" Humphrey asked.

"If you wanted to be my date." Reba asked, hoping he would say 'yes'. Humphrey smiled at her.

"Yes, I would be honored to be your date." Humphrey accepted, making Reba squeal with joy.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" Reba thanked as she hugged him tightly. Humphrey held in the pain from his back, and hugged her back. Reba let go and started to walk away.

"Meet me here in about a couple of hours." Reba called back as she disappeared into the forest. Humphrey had a weak smile on and he looked up into the sky to see it was a little past noon.

"Well, now I just to see what I'm going to eat." Humphrey asked out loud as he walked away and started to scavenge for anything that seemed editable.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Winston's Den)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kate was crying her eyes out ever since her mom made Humphrey run away.<p>

"Kate, forget about him, you need to be strong and realize that you can do better than him." Eve comforted her daughter.

"WHY!" Kate screamed at her mom.

"I loved him and he loved me, and you drove him out!" Kate wailed. Eve sighed and turn to see Winston there, seeing that he was clearly upset.

"The Moonlight Howl is tonight, and you forced Kate to go with Philip. Great, next thing I know is that someone is going to ask you." Winston grunted, and is if on cue, Zak walked in.

"Um… Eve… could I talk with you for a moment?" Zak asked as he was shaking.

"What is it Zak?" Eve asked as she sat in front of him.

"Would you go to the Moonlight Howl with me?" he asked with a weak smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Damn! Eve was asked out and Winston guessed it right! So this is an update, and a good friend helped me clear the viruses on my computer and now I can use it. Thanks a lot Sam Wolfe. I salute you. If you guys need help with any computer problems like viruses, spams, etc. Contact him and he'll help. I am a witness of his good talented work and will be forever in his dept. He will help all who will need it just like me and humphreyandkate together. We will help all those who are in need of help and will refuse no offer. I promised to help, and I can guarantee you that my freinds did as well. Please REVIEW it makes me happy, and it shows that people love to read and it could encourage others to do so. Who knows, maybe someone on this web site might become a famous writer for the upcoming novel: Twilight: Dark side of the Moon.<strong>

**Naw, im just playing, I don't like any of the Twilight movies, and I do believe people could become famous writers using this website. Well, farewell, and HAPPY NEW YEARS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Happy New Year Everybody! It is the year of 2012 and now we can start another great year with the help of Fanfiction to upload more stories and chapters into the New Year. This chapter will contain some Drama, Romance, and maybe a few kissing scenes, so watch out for those.**

* * *

><p>Eve's eyes were wide open, along with Winston's from Zak's sudden offer.<p>

"Uh, Zak, I'm going with Winston, my mate." Eve gently answered in a sweet voice. Zak sighed with relief, but put on a sad face.

"Oh, okay, well, see you next time." Zak said as he exited the den quickly.

"Next time?" Winston asked as he turned to face Eve with a raised eye brow.

"Well, what can I say? I can really get a man's attention." Eve flirted as she shook her fur and it waved in the air. Winston chuckled, but it quickly went away when he remembered something.

"Eve, I'm going to be back in a little bit." Winston called as he headed for the exit.

"Where are you going Winston?" Eve asked in concern.

"I'm going to check with Austin and Jeffery on the border patrol." Winston quickly answered as he continued out the den.

"Okay, but come back as soon as you can, we need to get Kate ready for tonight." Eve called from the entrance of the den, seeing Winston walk into the forest. Winston lied about checking on the border patrol, and quickly went to where he told Humphrey to meet him in the letter he wrote.

Winston came upon a creek and waited for Humphrey to come by. Winston sat for about an hour, but didn't see Humphrey, so he decided that he was probably lost.

"He couldn't be; I explained the territory easy." Winston whispered to himself. He decided to take a small drink and hope that by the time he was done, Humphrey would be there. Winston lapped up some water, but after a couple of minutes, he decided to wash himself to give Humphrey more time.

Winston walked in the creek and began to thoroughly clean his fur, making sure he got the dirt spots out. He took his time washing himself, so he finished in about an hour and saw the sun beginning to set.

"Wonder what's keeping him?" Winston asked out loud. He decided to call it quits and head back home. Winston walked into the feeding grounds and saw Eve at the top of the slope and she seemed to be waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Eve asked once she saw him walk up the slope to her.

"Well, they both decided to show off in front of me to see who was better." Winston lied as he chuckled to make it more convincing.

"Oh, well, what _really_ took you long? Austin and Jeffery came back just a half an hour ago." Winston had his eyes wide open and he knew know he was caught.

"I was washing myself at the creek." Winston answered as he sat in front of Eve, showing her his clean fur.

"Alright, but next time you lie to me, your sleeping with the fish." Eve threatened as she walked past him and began to help Kate get ready for her first Moonlight Howl.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Western Territory- Forest)<em>**

* * *

><p>Humphrey caught himself a squirrel, but he found it was still only a bay so he let it go to continue on with its life. He couldn't find anything, so he decided to head where he meets Reba and Janice to eat some berries. On his way, he found some berry bushes and decided to eat some.<p>

The bitterness of the berries caused Humphrey to spat them out. The juice was bitter, but the skin of the berry was even bitterer than the rest. Humphrey decided to just drink the juice, and would hope that would help with his hunger.

Humphrey picked at least 10 of the berries and held them over his mouth and squeezed the juice out. The juice dripped from his paws and into his mouth, and surprisingly, it tasted better than the rest like he knew it would. Humphrey continued to do this, and when he was done, he noticed that almost the entire bush was gone of berries.

On the grassy floor was the left overs of the berries that contained all of the bitterness. Humphrey didn't feel like he was that hungry, but decided to make sure it wouldn't bother him late. He grabbed a paw full of the berries and made a disgusted look as he held it over his mouth.

Left over juice was slowly dripping into his mouth, and he let go of the berries, making them fall in his mouth and he quickly chewed it so the bitterness wouldn't bother him as much. The bitterness of the berries made him was to cough it out, but he pulled through and swallowed it all.

"I'm… not doing that again." Humphrey told himself out loud as he tried not to throw up the berries. He looked up and saw that the sun was now gone out of the sky and the moon was now appearing in sky, illuminating the territory.

"Well, I guess I should meet Reba." Humphrey said sadly as he made his way to where she said to meet her. He was happy that he was going, but it was the fact that he would see Kate there.

"If only if I had the courage to ask you out myself." Humphrey whispered as he stopped walking and noticed he was at the spot. He waited and noticed movement behind some trees.

"Oh, good, you're here. I thought you wouldn't show up." Reba walked up with a smile as she walked next to Humphrey.

"I wouldn't let you down. Come on, let get going." Humphrey walked with Reba next to him and they walked out into the feeding grounds.

"Reba, do you know where to go?" Humphrey asked, blushing because he didn't know where to go.

"Yeah, we just head that way and follow the trail. When we follow it, we would see the Howling Rock." Reba explained, receiving a nod from Humphrey and they proceeded to their destination. When they arrived, they were surprised that hardly anybody was there yet.

"Reba, is it okay if I could get a drink really fast?" Humphrey asked as they stopped beside the top of the mountain.

"Oh, okay, I'll just be waiting here when you get back." Humphrey nodded and left down the mountain. As he was walking down, all that went through his head was looking for Kate. As he was walking, he saw a gold light glowing at the top of a slope, and instantly recognized it as Kate.

"Kate…" Humphrey whispered when he saw her gold tan fur glowing in the moonlight.

"If the moon could cry, it would cry when it sees you." Humphrey said with a dream look on his face. He snapped out of his daze when he heard her sweet voice, but in was in a whisper.

"Oh Humphrey, I miss you. I want to see you again." Kate whispered as she began to quietly cry to herself. Humphrey saw Kate cry before him, and seeing her like this caused him to start to tear up and began to walk towards her as he saw her walk down the slope. When he was getting closer, he noticed another wolf at the bottom waiting for her. He saw Kate wipe her tears and put on a happy mile like nothing happen.

His heart dropped when he saw Kate and the male hug. He was beside some bushes at the bottom of the slope and he jumped in the bushes when he saw them walking towards him. As he was in the bushes, he felt his heart race.

"Kate, could I ask you a question?" a male pup asked when he was beside the bushes, making them stop. Humphrey was hoping that they didn't see him and that Eve was not around.

"Sure Philip, what' your question?" Kate asked.

"Well, what do you think of the new pup named Humphrey? Do you… like him?" Philip asked as he turned to hide his blush. Kate was taken back from the question, but Humphrey was hoping that she would say yes.

"N-no, were just friends. Come on, were going to be late." Kate said in a rush as she left the bushes. Humphrey's heart sank, now nothing but dust in the wind. When he thought they were a good ways away, he stood up and looked at where they were, but his heat was filled with sadness and pain.

"As a friend?" Humphrey whispered as he walked to the Moonlight Howl to howl With Reba. As he was walking, he saw Kate and Philip at a ledge and saw them howling softly. Her howl to him was a lullaby that could put him to sleep. When he thought deeply about this, it reminded him when he felt her arms, and how safe he felt in them. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and walked up to Reba.

"Shall we? Humphrey asked with a weak smile. Reba nodded and they began to howl. Reba's howl was good, but it was nothing compared to Kate's. Humphrey started to howl, but something was wrong with his howl. Reba stopped and Humphrey stopped as well, looking at her.

"Reba, are you okay?" Humphrey asked.

"Y-yeah, just, heard something." Reba answered. Humphrey nodded and looked out into the valley, but he saw wolves dancing as well with their partner.

"You want to?" Humphrey asked. Reba blushed and accepted his offer. They stood on their hind legs and held each other, doing the slow dance. They began to howl again, and Reba was for sure she heard a howl from Humphrey, but it was filled with sadness. She decided to ignore it, and continue howling. After about an hour off howling, Reba decided to call it quits.

"Humphrey, I forgot that my mother wants me home early, so, I got to go. Bye." Reba left and walked down the slope, leaving Humphrey by himself, alone, but this was normal for him. Humphrey sat down and lowered his head, but this feeling of alone was different because he loved Kate, and he knew for sure she said that she loved him too, but the word kept ringing in his head that she only liked him as a friend.

Kate was howling regularly with Philip without dancing and saw Reba walk down. She stopped and looked up the mountain and saw a wolf by himself. Kate took a closer look and noticed it was Humphrey. Her eyes shot open and were surprised to see him there and she was filled with happiness.

"Philip, I need to talk with someone." Kate said as she looked at him.

"Oh, well, I needed to get home because my mom is pretty strict on my bed time." Philip understood and right before he was about to hug her, Kate took off towards Humphrey. Kate ran up the hill and slid to a stop in front of Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" Kate shouted next to him, making him jump from the sudden outburst.

"Kate?" Humphrey asked when he saw her standing before him.

"Humphrey, I was so worried about you." Kate shouted into his fur as she buried her head in his chest.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where were you?" Kate questioned him as she looked over his body.

"Kate, I'm fine. But I have a question for you." Humphrey held Kate's paws in his.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Would you howl with me?" Humphrey asked. Kate hugged him again and kissed his cheek, surprising him.

"I would be honored." Kate answered. Humphrey pulled away from the hug and they began to howl. Kate was enjoying her time with him, but when she heard his howl, she stopped. Humphrey stopped a second after when she did and saw her with a worried look.

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Kate asked as she placed a paw on his shoulder. Humphrey took hold of her paw and her other paw and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. Kate was holding him as he began to slowly move to the left and right, slow dancing.

"Kate…" Humphrey started.

"Yes?" Kate responded as she hugged him tighter.

"I wanted to describe to you how I feel, but I didn't have the courage to give you such a thrill. Do not think badly of me for not telling you earlier, and when we hug, I feel fuzzier. I may not be good at rhyming, I may not be good at all, you are who I long for, and I know my love for you is strong. I may be too late, but hey, this is fate. I am now expressing my true feelings to you, and I hope this touches you deep down. My heart beats as usual, but saying this to you is making it skip beats. The thought of you and the feel of your arms around me, gives me the warm feeling again. Your eyes are a vast void I don't know, making me want to explore. The sound of your laugh is my lullaby, fluttering my heart, making it sore. The comforts of your arms are my home, taking me in and warming me within seconds. The outside is cold, but is not enough to pull me away I reckon. As I saw you on my way up here, my eyes glued onto a woman, not a girl. The sight of you was making my eyes stay open and my head began to swirl. No one looked as beautiful as you, but I kept it to myself, now making me regret it. I should have told you sooner, but my courage failed me when I saw your eyes. As we dance, my head is blocking everything out, but you. I leaned my head against yours, taking a deep breath, now knowing what to do. I pulled slightly away, but kept my distance. "I-I love you." Was what I said, but foolish of me to say so. I felt my courage start to build up, now actually being able to express myself. I held you tight in my arms, wanting to hear the response that would make me cry tears of joy. I knew this was my chance, but I blew it by being so cliché. If I could, I would dance all I can with you, stay with you, be with you, but it was gone in a flash. You said you like me as a friend. A friend that would be by your side no matter what. I have felt pain you have dealt with, your pain causing me to cry. I now wonder what about me is wrong, making me ask, "Why?" My courage sometimes gets the best of me, making things too rough. I hold you in my arms, not wanting to let go, and dancing with you was just not enough. I tried my best to tell you, but people kept interrupting. I cannot stand to see you in pain, emotionally and physically. I care too much for you to say 'no'. I am saying this to you to express my true feelings, feelings I have never had. I love our time together, making me reminisce. Only if I had the courage to ask you to be my date, then I would have had internal bliss. I hope that once you hear this, you feel that someone cares for you. That someone is me, and don't forget. I will all ways be there, comforting you in times of need, a person to talk to, a person that knows you.

I lie here, waiting for you, but you never came…

I walk with you, but you push me away…

I asked for you, but you were not here today…

The Truth is, I cry when you're away…" Humphrey sang to her, making her hug him even tighter. By now, everyone stopped their howling when they heard someone singing. Kate began to sob into his fur, hugging him tighter as if she's was losing grip of him. Humphrey held her in her arms, not letting go even if his life depended on it.

"Humphrey… that was the sweetest, most heartwarming, loving, heart filled poem anyone has sang to me. I love you Humphrey, with all my heart and as long as your there by my side, I will be with you, through thick and thin." Kate cried into his chest fur. Kate pulled away and Humphrey caresses her cheek with his paw, and also wiping away her tears. Kate and Humphrey both leaned in and connected into a kiss.

Other wolves on the mountain were in 'awe' as they saw a cut pair kissing, and some even did the 'whoo' shout, causing them to both to blush. When they both pulled away, they saw the moon up above them, shining its silver rays across the territory.

* * *

><p><em>As they were watching the moon, they hear a gun shot off in the distance. Kate and Humphrey held each other as they saw trucks with hunters in the back with guns shooting at the wolves, painting the ground red with blood. Winston ran down the Mountain to stop them, but was greeted with a knife in the head, going right between the eyes. Winston fell dead instantly as the humans all pulled out their knives and ferociously stabbed the dead pack leader and tore his intestines out, leaving nothing but an empty carcass. The cars engines were revving and hunter in the back pulled out bottles with rags on fire and tossed them over the mountain, trapping any surviving wolf. The fire grew more and more, burning wolves alive if they tried to escape. Humphrey pushed Kate into the fire and he used her burning body to walk out of the flames and watched her body burn in flames.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you were wanting to kill me or kick my ass, or report me, or cuss me out. I will also bet that your eyes were wide open in shock that I would do that to the character and my story. But hey, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! I bet you were scared that I would actually do that, but hey, great way to start off the New Year huh? Well, also some information that you might be asking. Like, who wrote that poemsong that Humphrey sang to Kate? Well, guess who wrote it? I did. I wrote that to a girl that I like and everything in it is exactly what happened. I changed a little bit of it to make it match the story, but it was all written by me. Also, that was the FIRST time EVER I have written a poem. Please Review and tell me what you think. What you liked. What you hated. Or anything else, and I will also bet that you are going to ask if I had any help writing that poem, well, I didn't, it was ALL by ME. The one and only, Datguy N Disguy. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Also, the italicized part in the othe chapter is not real. I decided to put a RANDOM twist. It is NOT part of the story. I wanted to put some kind of horror in te story for no reasonat news guys, my Microsoft Word just expired so I am using a different way to type the story. I will try to get a new version of it because the one I'm using doesnt have spelling check and all that good stuff, so you might see some errors in here. **

* * *

><p>As Humphrey and Kate were sitting next to each other, they watch the moon in the sky glistening. The howling ceased about a couple minutes ago and now little by little wolves left their spots to now return home and go to bed. As the wolves were leaving, only two sat at the very top of the mountain and watched carefully over Humphrey and Kate.<p>

"You know, they look like a good couple. But you will have to apologize to him." Winston whispered into Eve's ear. Eve nodded and looked at him with a happy smile.

"I cant believe he sang to her. I know he has feelings for her and I know she has feelings for her too, but I didnt know it was that strong, and I want him to stay with us tonight." Eve said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more, and Eve…" Winston was cut off when Eve continued to speak.

"But he better not try to do anything with her or I will run him out of this territory and more." Eve threatened as she began to walk down the mountain. Winston shook his head side to side and took one last look at where Kate and Humphrey were at and saw Kate leaning on him while they over looked the territory.

Winston turned away and walked down the mountain to his home, and passing the two on his way. Humphrey was looking over the tree tops and saw a lake out in the distance. He turned and looked at Kate and saw her eyes drooping, and eventually she fell asleep on his shoulder. Humphrey smiled, and kissed her forehead.

He stayed by her side and leaned his head on top of hers, bringing her warmth with his body as he pulled her closer to him. Humphrey was falling asleep by her side, but his body shook when he felt a small gust of wind, sending his goose bumps on a ride, and his fur sticking out. He looked at Kate and saw her shaking from the cold, and her fur sticking out as well.

He decided to call it a night and take her home, but he didn't want to wake her.

"She looks so peaceful. It's too much to resist."

Humphrey thought to himself as he saw her rubbing her head in his shoulder fur, getting warm and cozy with him. He didn't want to wake her, so he went under her and lifted her off the ground.

Humphrey grunted softly when he felt some pain, but he sucked it up and carried Kate on his back down the mountain. Kate woke up when she felt herself fall, but was lifted in the air. She opened her eyes and saw the wall of the mountain pass in front of her. Kate turned her head and saw Humphrey carrying her down the mountain.

She smiled once she saw him, and remembered what he sang to her. Tears formed in her eyes and she sniffed to try to stop, but that resulted in Humphrey stopping and turning to look at her.

"Kate, are you all right?" Humphrey asked as he stopped walking. Kate nodded and hugged his back, giving both of them that warm feeling again.

"I love you Humphrey." Kate said as she hugged him tighter.

"I love you too Kate, no matter what." Humphrey answered back as he continued to walk down the mountain. Kate was holding onto him, and feeling his body heat and the gentle movements of his muscles started to relax her and she began to fall asleep once again.

Humphrey was continuing his walking when he felt Kate's arms release him, and felt her sliding sideways. Humphrey turned his body and grabbed hold of her right when she fell off his back. Humphrey practically turned his body upside down to hold Kate, and he landed on the hard ground on his back, waking Kate up.

Kate laid on top of him and was staring into his ice blue eyes as he was looking back into her burning amber eyes. They were caught in that moment where they just kept staring at one another, paying attention to nothing else. Kate surprised him with a kiss and Humphrey accepted the kiss. They both closed their eyes and savor the moment they had with one another. Kate pulled back and laid on his chest, hearing the rapid beats of his heart and feeling them on her cheek.

"Want to stay at my den tonight?" Kate asked as she closed her eyes. Humphrey hugged her and rolled over so they were laying on the ground facing each other.

"I would love to stay with you tonight, but..." Humphrey stopped and looked down with a sad expression. Kate looked at Humphrey worried on his actions.

"But what? What's wrong?" Kate asked while she placed her paw on his chin and eaised him to lok at her eye to eye.

"Your mom doesnt want to see me next to you. If She sees me, then who know's what's going to happen." Humphrey replied with sadness clearly all over his face.

"I dont think so, right now my parents are most likely going to be asleep so she wont get to you. But early in the morning you are going to have to leave before she wakes up." Kate said with a small tug on his ear. This gave Humphrey a smile and he stood up, along with Kate by his side.

"Come on, it's getting late and it's going to get cold at night." Humphrey said with a smile and led Kate back home.

As they were walking, it was nothing but silence because the two didnt want to wake any wolves in their dens when they passed by. As they came upon Kate's den, Humphrey slowed down to a small walk when he approached the dark entrance of the den.

"Humphrey, come on, their most likely asleep. She wont bother you." Kate whispered, making it convincing to him that they were asleep. Humphrey smiled weakly, but deep down, he was afraid of what lurks withing the den.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Humphrey's Head- Imagination)<strong>_

Humphrey was standing outside the den, afraid that Eve was there, watching him, waiting for him to enter so she would rip him apaert. Kate nudged him on his shoulder and she procceded to the dark entrance. Humphrey watched as he saw her golden fur enter the darkness and the last of her tail being consumed into the den. Humphrey watched from the entrance of the den. scared that at any moment, Eve could lunge out of the darkness and rip him limb from limb. But that was put away when he saw Kate's face exit the dark and gave him that smile that melted his insides, along with a wave of her paw that showed that she wanted him to come. Humphrey now had no objections and started to walk to the den. Kate entered the den once again and Humphrey continued to walk. But right when he was about to enter, he saw a paw come out and held it in front of his face. The paw had golden fur like Kate's so he grabbed it, but he didnt expect that is was Eve's paw he grabbed and she walked out of the den with a devilish grin. Humphrey watched in horror as Eve exited the darkness and sat in front of him, smiling evilly. Humphrey was going to pull away, but Eve placed her other pawn over his with her claws un-sheathed and punctured his paws, drawing blood.

_**(Realitly)**_

* * *

><p>Humphrey woke from his day-dream with a gasp and was breathing heavily. Kate saw this from the entrance of her den and ran next to him. Right when Kate reached him, Humphrey's eyes became dialated and he fell to the ground with a thud. Kate screamed when she saw this and her parents came running out the den to see Humphrey on the floor.<p>

His body was twitching slightly, and he was breathing heavily and quickly with Kate over his body crying.

"Winston, get me some of the left over berry juice." Eve ordered as she ran next to Humphrey and gently moved Kate away from him. Winston ran back with the juice and placed it next to Eve, and waited for further instructions. Kate's scream cause some wolves to wake up and only a few came up to where they heard the crying and saw humphrey twitching and Eve attending to him. Among the many wolves that came up, were Reba and Janice.

Janice and Reba had their paws over their mouths, trying to hide as much of their shock expression as they could from seeing their freind in this condition. Eve lifted the juice and poured some of it in Humphrey's open mouth. From it being out in the cold night, it was cool and refreshing. But when Eve poured some, Humphrey gagged on it, coughing it up.

His breaths were quickening and his heart rate was skyrocketing with every second that passed by.

"Winston, run into the forest and get me some leaves, and more of the yellow and orange herbs." Eve demanded as she tried to calm humphrey. Winston took off without any hesitation and ran down the slope into the forest.

"M-mom, wh-what's wro-wrong with hi-him?" Kate sobbed as she held Humphrey paw in her's. Eve grabbed Humphrey's face and looked at his eyes and saw that they were rolling into the back of his head.

"Some one get me some water!" Eve shouted at the crowed of wolves. Eve focused back on Humphrey and poured the cold juice on his fur to keep him cool.

"Kate, he's dehydrated. We need to get him water and keep his body cool." Eve asnwered as she poured the last of the cold juice all over his body. Eve looked back up to ask for water, but when she did so, Reba was holding a bowl of water in front of her. Without any hesitation, Eve grabbed the bowl and slowly poured it in his mouth.

Humphrey drank the water greedily and when Eve poured the last of it his breathing was slowing down until it was normal, along with his heart rate. Winston came back with the leaves and herbs and gave them to Eve.

"What's wrong with him?" Winston asked as he sat down and watched Eve put the herbs on his old cuts.

"He was dehydrated." Eve replied calmly.

"So why did you need the herbs?" Winston asked. He looked at the crowed and sttod uip and walk towards them.

"Go home, everything is alright." Winston ordered as watched every single wolf leave his sight. Just when Reba was about to leave, Eve called her.

"Yes Eve?" Reba said as she sat by her and Humphrey who was laying on his back on the ground.

"T-thank yo-you." Humphrey rasped out. Reba smiled and nodded her head.

"Your welcome Humphrey. I didn't want to lose a friend. Oh, me and Janice wanted to know if you and Kate were busy tomorrow because we were going to play by the stream just a few minutes away from here." Reba offered. Kate held Humphrey in her arms, and lifted her head.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We'll meet at the feeding grounds okay?" Kats said as she stood up.

"Yeah, we'll meet there. Well, i got to go. See ya tomorrow." Reba left and walked home to get some rest. Kate looked at Humphrey and hugged him.

"Humphrey needed some clean bandages, but what's weired is that his cuts are pratically gone. Just his scabs are left." Eve wispered in Winston's ear. Winston nodded slowly, and his ears perked up, alerting Eve.

"What is it Winston?" Eve asked once she saw this.

"You need to apologize to him, remember and invite him to stay tonight." Winston rememinded. Eve sighed and looked at Humphrey, who was now shaking and rolled over on his stomach, backing away from Eve.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I didnt mean it, I was being inconsiderate and wasn't thinking clearly. And for that, I'm sorry and wanted to know if you want to saty for the night?" Eve apologized and asked. humphrey stopped cowering and stood up with a weak smile on his face.

"I would be glad to." Humphrey said happily, making Kate squeal with joy. This made Eve and Winston look at Kate surprised, but what really surprised them more is that Kate tackled Humphrey to the ground and immediately started to kiss him. Eve glared at Kate and pulled her off.

"Don't make me change my mind." Eve whispered in Kate's ear.

"Come on Humphrey, you can sleep with me." Kate said happilly as she tugged on his ear, pulling him inside the den. Humphrey chuckled and followed her in the den, with Winston behind smiling. Winston walked up to Eve and sw she had her eayes on Humphrey the whole time.

"Eve, he's not that kind of pup." Winston chuckled as he saw Eve squint her eyes. Humphrey sat in the middle of the den, looking outside and Kate sitting next to him.

"Humphrey, what if we..." Kate stopped when she saw him look at her with a questioning look.

"Nothing, just deep in thought." Kate lied as she looked away and starred out the entrance. Humphrey put his arm around her and turned her body so she was facing him.

"Kate, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't be angry, upset, or anything with you. Please tell me." Humphrey pleaded as he held her in her arms.

"What if we... get married?"

Eve heard what Kate said and her eyes grew wide with shock, but were filled with rage.

"TIME TO GO TO BED!" Eve shouted to the pups, making them scramble and ly down.

"We'll talk more when we wake up." Humphrey whispered and kissed Kate on the lips, makingher smile and blush.

"I'll make sure you dont." Eve growled as she laid by Winston and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, so Kate was thinking about getting married and now we need to know what Humphrey has to say. But what about Eve? She over heard and now suspense is building and they are now truely in love. Also, I need your decision on this story. This is rated T, but I want to know if you want me to bump up the rating to M. So send me a PM or add it to your Review if i should. Thank you for reading this, and enjoy the New Year!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Guess what guys, my computer is going under some stuff and I sent it to a place where they fix it, so I am using my sister's computer again. I have already typed this chapter on my computer, but once when I was about to post it, my computer froze, and never came back on. So I am having it fixed by professionals and hopefully it was never erased. I saved it before it happen, but I am praying it didn't erase it, but since I'm typing the same chapter now, it's not going to be the same. I will try my best to type it like I have it on my computer. Please, understand this. **

* * *

><p>It was night time inJasperParkwith the moons radiant silver glow spreading across the territory. Light was casted in Winston's den, illuminating Kate's gold-tan fur, making her glow in the light. Humphrey was still awake after he heard Eve's voice shout telling them to go to bed. He looked at Kate and saw her with a smile on her face while she rubbed her face against his chest, getting closer, cozier, and even more comfortable with him.<p>

Humphrey smiled as he scooted closer to her, pulling her to his stomach and kissed her forehead. Humphrey looked towards the back of the den and saw Eve laying down facing them. He was a little scared that at any moment she could open her eyes and paralyzes him in fear, making him an easier target for an attack. Humphrey saw Winston lying on his side beside Eve and cuddled close to her to share body turned his attention back to Kate and licked her cheek, making the smile she had on her, even bigger.

_"She asked if we got were to get married, why I didn't respond to her? Of course I would say yes, but what about her parents? What would they say?"_ Humphrey thought to himself as he laid closer together and soon his eye lids started to droop and he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**_(Morning)_**

* * *

><p>The sun was now appearing at the top of the mountain, bringing warmth and the colors of yellow to orange into the new day sky. Humphrey felt some what cold, as if he was by himself. He was too tired to open his eyes, so he reached out to where Kate was lying beside him last night, but didn't feel anything. He touched the ground, but felt something wet and sticky. He lifted his paw and patted the ground where he felt the liquid substance, but all he felt was more of it. He opened his eyes and turned to see what he was touching and saw a puddle of blood next to him.<p>

"K-Kate?" Humphrey whimpered. He looked at his paw and his eyes grew wide with horror and he shot from the ground.

"Kate!" Humphrey began to scream her name, scared that she was gone. Humphrey diverted his attention and looked around the den to see if anybody was there. When he turned left, he was greeted with a surprise kiss from Kate. Humphrey pulled away and took a long, hard stare at her, trying to wrap his head around what happened.

"Kate!" Humphrey whimpered as he buried his face in her shoulder, crying lightly.

"Why? I tho-thought you we-were gone." Humphrey said in between intakes of air from his crying.

"Humphrey, it's okay. I'm alright, and I would never leave you." Kate reassured him while she pulled away and kissed him, calming him down. Humphrey held her in his arms and licked her cheek.

"Best part of waking up, is seeing you gone." Humphrey said sarcastically, making Kate jokingly pushing him away.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, my dad is going to talk with me for a little bit, so it's going to be you and my mom home, okay?" Kate informed, making Humphrey jump back a little.

"Don't worry; she won't do anything to you. I'll be back in a little bit." Kate said as she kissed him one last time and leaving the den. Humphrey followed her to the entrance of the den and watched her walk up to her dad and walk into the forest. Humphrey sighed before he turned around and saw Eve in the far back of the den sitting and starring at him with no face expression.

"Oh, uh, mo-morning ma'am." Humphrey stuttered as he walked up to her and held out his paw for a formal greeting. Eve smiled a bit and took his paw in hers, but just began to squeeze it. Humphrey felt a small pinch of pain, making him wince in pain, but it didn't stop just smiled and began to squeeze his paw harder, making him whimper, and eventually yelp in pain.

"Ma-ma'am, your hurt-hurting me." Humphrey whimpered as he tugged on his paw, trying to get free. Eve finally let go when Humphrey yelped once more in pain and he held in, rubbing it, trying to soothe the pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry Humphrey, spaced out there for a moment." Eve chuckled as she lightly tapped the side of her head. Humphrey smiled and sat down in front of her.

"It's alright, it happens to me as well. But, usually, I fall asleep when I do." Humphrey chuckled lightly. Eve smiled lightly, but it faded away within seconds. Humphrey stood up, but felt some pain in his paw, so he limped towards the entrance and sat down, waiting for Kate. Eve watched as Humphrey sat down with a questioning look on her face, as if she was deciding on something.

"Well, I should head back to my parents, thank you for having me here." Humphrey said as he stood up to leave but Eve called his name, preventing him.

"You… you can stay here as long as you can." Eve said in a made up happy tone to convince him.

"Oh, well, thank you." Humphrey thanked as he sat back down.

"Eve, I mean, ma'am, is it alright if I can ask you a question?" Humphrey asked as he looked out the den into the forest.

"You just did." Eve replied in a tired voice as if she was tired.

"I'm sorry, what?" Humphrey asked because he couldn't hear her.

"I mean, sure, what was your question?" Eve answered calmly.

"Well, I was thinking, what rank is Kate?" Humphrey questioned. Eve shook her head side to side and walked out to him.

"Here, you must be hungry from last nights howl." Eve changed the subject as she dropped off a piece of caribou, making Humphrey turn around.

"But…" Humphrey started but was cut off when Eve spoke up.

"Go on, eat. You must be hungry. Also, I got to get a few supplied from the forest so I am going to leave right now." Eve informed as she left the den. Humphrey didn't bother of watching her leave and began to eat the meat slowly, wanting to eat slowly so if anyone came, he wouldn't be waiting around bored. As soon as he was just about to swallow the last of the meal, he heard giggling from the outside of the den. He turned around and saw Reba and Janice laughing as they walked up to the den and sat off to the side in front of him.

""Hey you guys, what are you two doing?" Humphrey greeted as he licked some blood off his lips.

"Hey Humphrey." Both the girls greeted at the same time.

"Hey Humphrey, are you and Kate going to hang out with us today?" Janice asked, her tail wagging across the dirt floor.

"Yeah, were going to hang out with you two." Humphrey remembered as he chuckled slightly.

"So, you stayed her, with Kate?" Reba asked. Humphrey smiled and nodded.

"So, how was it with staying a night with Kaaate?" Janice teased, causing Humphrey to blush and turn away. Reba and Janice stared at one another and grinned.

"So Humphrey, when is she due?" Janice asked, holding in her laughter, bit Reba couldn't, making her burst out laughing.

"NO! Kate and I didn't do that." Humphrey explained, but received small nods from them.

"Uh huh, sure." Reba giggled.

"We love each other, we wouldn't be doing that!" Humphrey shouted, completely embarrassed about his reaction.

"Hey Humphrey, we were just playing around. We won't tell anyone about what you said. We promise." Janice comforted. Humphrey looked down with his face red and nodded.

"Where's everybody at?" Reba asked as she looked behind him and saw no one.

"Oh, Kate left with her dad because they were going to talk about something and Eve just left a while ago. Kate should be here any minute." Humphrey answered. As if on cue, Kate came running into the den, but didn't expect Reba and Janice to be there, so she dodged them and crashed right into Humphrey. They tumbled across the ground and stopped when Humphrey hit the back of the den giving Kate a soft surface to hit.

"Ow. That hurt." Humphrey grunted. Kate shook her head and stood up.

"Sorry Humphrey, I didn't mean it." Kate apologized as she helped him up. Humphrey stood up, but whined in pain when he placed his paw on the ground.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" Kate asked as she inspected his paw.

"I just uh, I think I sprained my paw." Humphrey lied. Kate kissed him and nipped his ear

"You need help walking?" Kate asked as she moved out of his way.

"No, I'm fine thanks. But Reba and Janice are ready to go so you ready?" Humphrey asked. Kate nodded and stayed by his side just in case he fell.

"Okay, were all ready, so were going to walk around the territory some, and then head to the creek. Okay?" Reba suggested, receiving nods from everyone.

"You two could lead; I'll stay with Humphrey just in case he needs help." Kate said as she licked his cheek. Reba and Janice just smiled and continued their walk. They walked out of the den and down the slope to the forest. When they reached the forest, Humphrey could walk on his paw regularly, but couldn't climb or jump yet.

"Kate? I accidentally told them that we love each other." Humphrey confessed.

"It's alright, I don't mind because now since they know, they would expect me to do this." Kate said out loud, getting their attention and Kate licked his cheek slowly to his nose and then a kiss to finish it off. The two girls just turned their heads and continued walking, while Humphrey was walking with his cheeks blushing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(2 Hours Later)<em>**

* * *

><p>Humphrey, Kate, Reba, and Janice just finished walking around the territory and were talking, laughing and getting to know each other more. The sun was now at its highest, signifying that it was noon, the hottest part of the day.<p>

"So who's ready to go to the creek and cool off?" Reba offered, receiving smiled and nods from everyone.

"Let's run, my paw doesn't hurt anymore." Humphrey said happily. The group of 4 then lined up at a tree and at the sound of Humphrey sneeze, they took off, laughing that Humphrey was behind.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Humphrey laughed as he took off after them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Humphrey's Home- WinstonEve/Gordon)_**

* * *

><p>"Come on Gordon! At least try to be funny!" Winston shouted as he chuckled at the sight of Gordon. He was stripped of being an Alpha, and forced to be an Omega. He had brown, orange-ish leaves around his neck, trying to resemble himself as a lion, but was far from it. Eve was watching too and giggled at his act of playing the lion that has a thorn in his paw.<p>

"Winston, I need to ask you something." Eve asked as she pulled him aside.

"Alright; Marley, Frodo, Toby, you 3 take care of him." Winston ordered as he turned his attention to his wife.

"Winston, would you think, if we had, another pup?" Eve asked. Winston was caught off guard by this, and was thinking deeply about it.

"Another pup, but why? What about Kate?" Winston asked. Eve put on a sad face and dropped her ears to make what she was going to do more convincing

"Well, ever since Humphrey came along, Kate has been spending her time with him instead of me anymore." Eve said in a fake sadden tone. Winston smiled and hugged her.

"Well, anything for you honey, but when were you planning on, you know…" Winston asked as he raised his eye brows. Eve was thrilled that they could have another child and squealed in joy, hugging him even tighter.

"Thank you and what about tonight?" Eve asked seductively. Winston rubbed her back and pulled away, but something reminded him and brought a frown to his face with Eve noticing.

"What are we going to do about Kate and Humphrey?" Winston asked.

"Well, I know that Reba and Janice are hanging out with them today, so what if we talk to their parents and ask if they could schedule a sleep over?" Eve insisted, receiving slow nods from Winston, until he finally nodded with a smile.

"Aright, well, I got to get home. I need to uh, *sniff*, freshen up for tonight." Eve said as she swiped her tail under Winston's chin, making him smile.

"Okay, I'll be home in a little bit." Winston called out to Eve as he saw her walk past some trees and further into the forest. Winston turned back to where the three Omega's were training Gordon, but instead saw them whispering in each other's ear.

"What?" Winston asked.

"So, having another kid?" Frodo laughed once he said that, making no sense at all, but he just began to laugh.

"What? I can't love my wife? Get back to work, I'm going home." Winston grumbled the last part of the sentence to himself and began to walk home. Before he forgot, he went to Reba and Janice's mother's so he could tell them about his night alone with Eve.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Creek)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kate, Humphrey, Reba, and Janice walked to the creek about a few minutes ago from being too tired to run any more.<p>

"Well, that was fun while it lasted, but I bet I could have beaten you all, if **someone** didn't grab my tail." Humphrey chuckled.

"Well, you were trying to trip us, and I thought you needed to be taught a lesson." Kate giggled as she licked his cheek.

"Enough lover wolves were here." Janice said as she pointed to the creek.

"Hmm, I dare Humphrey to run and dive into the creek." Reba dared. Humphrey just shrugged his shoulders and took off. Humphrey ran and when he was just at the edge of the creek, he slipped from the moss built up and fell in with a yelp. Reba and Janice were laughing, but Kate ran to him. When Kate reached the creek, she slowed down so she wouldn't slip as well.

Humphrey resurfaced and spitted out water. He walked out the creek and shook his fur from the water, but something else wouldn't come out.

"Humphrey, you have some stuff in your fur." Kate said as she grabbed his fur and pulled out a clump of moss.

"Aww, man…" Humphrey whined as he tried to get the moss out. Reba and Janice continued to laugh, seeing a greenish wolf looking like he was crazy by how he was on the floor and rolling around to get the moss out.

"So, you think it's funny?" Humphrey chuckled as he grabbed some moss from the creek, dripping wet. The two Omega's didn't see this and Humphrey threw it at them. As it flew through the air, the moss smacked Janice in the face, getting the moss all over her face. Reba continued to laugh when she saw Janice with the moss on her face.

"Oh, it's on now." Janice chuckled as she ran to the creek. Slipped and fell in. Everyone was laughing, but she began to through moss out of the creek, and hitting everybody with it.

"Moss-fight!" Humphrey yelled as he went under Kate and lifted her up and jumped over a fallen log.

"Stay here, and I'll bring you some so we could stay here and hit him." Humphrey said as he lifted his head over the log, but was greeted by moss slapping him in the face, causing him to fall back.

"Man she's good." Humphrey chuckled as he pulled it off and handed it to Kate.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Winston'sEve's Den)_**

* * *

><p>Eve sat in the middle of the den, waiting for Winston to come home and start their little <em>session<em>. Eve sat patiently as she saw the sun out side now at the mountain ridge, showing the sun set. Eve was smiling that her plan is working, and all she needs to do is wait. Winston came walking happily into the den and sat in front of Eve with a goofy smile.

"I asked their parents, and said that Janice was already planning on inviting them over. So we will have the den all by ourselves tonight." Winston explained as he kissed Eve on the lips. Eve smiled and hugged him, bringing their bodies closer to one another.

"Come on Winston, let's start this _session_." Eve purred in his ear. Winston smiled when he was laid down in his back, and Eve began to kiss and lick his body down. When he felt her tongue on his stomach, he reached down with his paws and stopped her.

"Something wrong Winston?" Eve asked, wondering on why he stopped her.

"Were forgetting something" Winston said as he reached his right paw lower. He grabbed something and grunted as he tried to pull. When he grunted the third time, he let out a satisfied sigh. Eve was wondering what he was doing, but saw that he pulled something, and that something was a banana. Winston held the banana in between them so Eve saw it as well.

"We were forgetting Mr. Banana." Winston smiled as he held the banana in his paw.

"Were did you store it at!" Eve shouted, grossed out that he hid it in his ass.

"My hole. The hole that I hold a lot of things. I made it this morning." Winston explained as he reached down again and pulled off a vine belt with banana leaves forming a cup.

"Well, I know a _banana_ that never get's rotten, and always has its flavor." Eve purred and continued to lick Winston. Winston was moaning in pleasure as Eve reached further down, causing his paws to contract. Mr. Banana that was in his right paw was squeezed and then it opened up and the banana insides fell out onto the den floor.

"MR. BANANA!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I had to type this chapter again and I think I added all that was in mine computer. Any ways, how did you like it? I decided to add some humor into this and I have received votes that: Only New Life, Can Defeat Death, will be rated M. (As you can see by the last part in the story) Hope I made you laugh and don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think overall. Why did Mr. Banana have to die! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Get ready for the best lemon in your life! I will bring this lemon up to the highest rating, giving this story the official M logo rating! Now, without further ado, LEMON! **

* * *

><p><span>Winston was on his back and Eve was on top of him. Eve moved and Winston screamed as he shot his fluid in her. Their mating session now done and over.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Naw, I won't do that, ill actually go into detail and stuff, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Winston's grasp tightened, compressing Mr. Banana and having the top open up and the insides fall upon the dirt ground with a soft thud. Eve was licking Winston's erect <em>'wolf'<em> fiercely, making Winston moan in pleasure. As Eve was licking, she licked from the bottom of his shaft up to his tip and swirled her tongue around it. Winston bucked his hips from the intense pleasure, sending his _'wolf' _in her mouth, making Eve gag on it.

"Ohh, Eve..." Winston groaned as he reached his paw down towards her head and caresses her cheek as she continued to suck him. Winston reached his paws behind her head and pushed her all the way down on him. Eve's eyes grew wide from the sudden movement, but didn't stop her one bit from pleasuring him. Eve swirled her tongue all over his shaft. Eve felt Winston's paw come off the back of her head and she pulled up, but sucked him so hard like sucking on a straw, tasting his pre-cum.

"So… good." Winston moaned as Eve repeated what she did, going down and then back up. Eve pulled up and licked his tip while she used her paw to finish him off. Winston grunted when he felt Eve's paws grasp him, and slowly stroked him.

"E-Eve… I'm cum-cumming." Winston warned, but resulted in Eve turning up the speed. Eve removed her paws and shoved her mouth all the way down on him until her nose was being bent up from being pushed on his stomach. Winston twitched right before he released his discharge all into Eve's mouth, sending his cum down her throat. Eve swallowed as much as she could, but he was releasing too much, too fast. Some of it slipped out her muzzle and down Winston's shaft. Eve pulled away and swallowed as much as she can, and licked Winston's shaft clean from his cum.

Winston stood up panting and kissed Eve lovingly. Eve knew where he was going so she laid down on her back and spread her legs wide open for him. Winston laid down on top of her, not breaking the kiss. Eve moaned when she felt his hot tip touch her wanting hole, needing pleasure and sensation she hasn't felt in what seems like forever. Winston broke the kiss and began to lick down her neck, giving small kisses here and there. When Winston reached her stomach, he licked it entirely, making her nipples pop out from hiding. When he felt a small nub, he began to lick small circles around it, making Eve moan.

"W-Win-Winst- Ohh!" Eve moaned loudly as she felt him nibbling on her nipples, making her lust hit her overload point. She wrapped her hind legs around his shoulders and rolled over. Eve laid on top of Winston and placed her soaking wet folds in his face, making him lick her vigorously. Eve bit her bottom lip, making her stop from screaming from such pleasure. Winston dipped his tongue between her folds, licking her sensitive walls, making her leak like a waterfall. Winston wrapped his paws around Eve's thighs, bringing her closer to him and shoving his tongue further into her.

Winston was now hard and fully erect from pleasuring her. He licked her nonstop and lapped up her sweet juices that were coming from her love hole. What Winston did next, made Eve hit her overload point and orgasm. Winston poked his cold wet nose in her, making her squeal and push even more on his muzzle, sending her sweet juices all over his face and in his muzzle, making him swallow what he could. Eve panted as she lost her balance and fell to the side, tired from the intense orgasm. Winston stood up and licked his face clean from Eve's orgasm, chuckling lightly when he saw her on her side panting madly.

"How did you know I love surprises?" Winston chuckled as he stood over her and kissed her.

"Well… I love… surprises too… but you warned… me too early." Eve panted for air as she broke from the kiss quickly. Winston rubbed his body upward, making his tip press against Eve's entrance, making her moan.

"Do it." Eve said in a demanding tone. Winston had no objection and thrusted into her, entering her and gasping at the sensation. Winston pushed all the way in her and moved in a circle pattern, giving more pleasure to both of them.

"So warm…" Winston moaned as he pulled out and pushed back in, making Eve yip with desire. Winston pulled out and rammed back in, forcing himself in her and not backing down. He was speeding up little by little, making Eve slide on her back from his intensive thrusting. Winston panted at the end of every thrust, regaining air to keep panting. Eve had her mouth open in total bliss, feeling the warm organ rub against her sensitive walls, making her wet beyond belief.

"Winston, ha-harder." Eve moaned. Winston smiled and pulled almost all the way out, but ramming himself back in. Due to Eve sliding on the floor, Winston had to walk with her to keep him momentum going. Winston pushed all the way into her, his knot begging to be put inside, locking them together. He swirled his organ in her, making her gasp and shouting his name to go harder and deeper, loss in complete bliss.

"So ti-tight… so warm…" Winston moaned as he pulled out and thrusted into her at a fast rate, making them look like blurs. As Winston was pushing deeper into Eve's hole, he felt his knot slapping against her entrance, almost being forced inside.

"Yo-you can do i-it Winston." Eve moaned as she felt him push hard against her. As Winston was struggling to get his knot in Eve and she was sliding across the ground, he forgot to clean up his mess with Mr. Banana and slipped on it when he thrusted one last time into her. He slipped and he was able to get his swollen knot into her love hole, clenching it and sending him the release his discharge throughout her, coating her insides, and at the same time, Eve had an orgasm and released her love juice onto his pelvis. Winton collapsed on Eve, tired and too weak to move, same goes to Eve, feeling his seed fill her up to the near brim and the warm sensation making her squirm in joy.

Eve was the first to fall asleep, due to the warm seed in her and Winston's body heat on top of her in the cold night. Winston lay on top of her and chuckled when he saw Eve asleep with a smile on her. Winston yawned and kissed her one last time before he fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Janice's Home (Temporary Den for Sleepover))<em>**

* * *

><p>Humphrey, Kate, Reba, and Janice were in a separate den from Janice's home. It was just outside next to her parents and they were having a great time.<p>

"Alright, alright, one more time." Humphrey chuckled as he laid on his back and twitched his body as if he were having a seizure, making the girls laugh uncontrollably. Humphrey continued to twitch and he rolled over, and started to do the worm, but unsuccessful. The den was in a roar of laughter, letting the parents next door they were having a good time.

"Okay, I thinks that enough of that. What else do you guys want to do?" Janice asked. The 3 wolves sat down and thought of what do.

"Well, I have an idea, but that's if you want to do it." Janice started as she looked at her friends.

"Sure, anything, what did you have in mind?" Humphrey asked excitedly. Kate giggled as she saw his anxiety.

"It's called Truth or Dare."

"Let's do it."

"Fine by me."

"Let's get started." All the pups nodded and waited for instructions and details.

"Alright, this is how it goes. We'll use this." Janice said as she grabbed the caribous bone leg from their meal Janice's parents brought them. Janice placed it on the ground and spun it. It spun pretty smoothly, and the rest of the pups watched in amazement.

"Okay, so whatever two ends point towards someone, one gives the other player a choice of choosing 'truth' or 'dare'. The person with the blood mark side is the person who gives the other player the option of choosing." Janice explained as she looked at her friends for a nod.

"Alright, so let's start this already." Reba said excitedly. The pups sat in a square, due to that there's only 4 of them. Reba spun it and it spun around and slowly stopped with the blood mark at Kate and the clean white bone at Reba.

"Okay Reba, truth or dare?" Kate asked.

"Dare." Reba said confidentially.

"Okay, I dare you to re-enact what Humphrey did not too long ago." Kate giggled. Reba walked to the front of the den and re-enacted what Humphrey did, making all of them laugh hysterically.

"Okay, spin it Reba." Janice said as her friend sat down and spun the bone. It spun and landed with the red tip at Janice and bone at Humphrey.

"Truth or dare Humphrey?" Janice asked.

"Hmm, dare me." Humphrey smiled.

"Alright, I dare you to find someone that is not playing and tell them they have beautiful eyes, or be dunked in the stream we were playing earlier at." Janice said with a grin. Humphrey had his ears back, somewhat embarrassed.

"Come on Humphrey, it's a dare." Reba persisted. Humphrey sighed and stood up and walked pout the den. The 3 friends followed him and saw him walk into Janice's parents den. The 3 friends stood outside and listened carefully on Humphrey.

"You have beautiful eyes." They heard Humphrey say out loud.

"What the!" the girls heard a males voice from inside the den. Next thing they knew, they saw Humphrey running out. They followed him and went into their temporally den for the night. When they were inside, they began laughing, but Humphrey was blushing.

"You said it to my dad." Janice laughed.

"Well, it was dark and all I saw was two wolves sleeping so I thought it would be your mom, not your dad." Humphrey explained as he sat in a square again, but their positions moved from earlier.

"Alright, I have a good feeling on this one." Humphrey said as he spun the bone, making the red tip land on Janice and the bone on Kate.

"Truth or dare Kate? You want to continue the streak of dares or break it?" Janice asked.

"I want to be different. Truth." Kate answered.

"Okay, what really happened at the Moonlight Howl between you and Humphrey?" Janice asked with a small giggle. Kate blushed when she was asked that, regretting her decision.

"Well, we howled, what else?" Kate lied.

"Come on Kate, you picked 'truth' so you have to say the truth because I know for a fact something else happened besides howling." Janice persisted.

"Well, Humphrey sang to me, and from that moment on, we fell in love." Kate answered as she looked at a blushing Humphrey.

"Ohhh." Reba said as she covered her mouth. Kate spun the bone and it landed on Humphrey and Reba with the red tip at Reba.

"Sweet." Reba said as she did a fist pump.

"Aww man, why now." Humphrey groaned.

"Truth or dare?" Reba said in a cute voice. Humphrey was going to say dare, but thought of embarrassing things she would make him do. He would choose truth, but was embarrassed of what she might ask.

"5 seconds before I chose." Reba counted down. Humphrey couldn't think of anything to pick, but was too late anyway.

"Zero, okay its dare. I dare you to go to Kate's mom and hug her or play seven minutes in heaven in the feeding grounds." Reba offered.

"WHAT!" Humphrey shouted.

"I cant do any of those, Eve would hurt me and everybody would make fun of me if I do the 7 minutes in heaven." Humphrey said in protest.

"Alright, but there's a consequence if you don't do any of the dares. Either be dressed up and walk around the feeding grounds looking like a rabbit, or walking into the forest and say Bloody Mary 3 times." Janice offered.

"I'll… I'll…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh! What's Humphrey going to choose? How did you like the lemon? To sour? Cant be, anyway, please REVIEW and let me know what you think of my first MAJOR lemon or about the chapter, but please REVIEW, it makes me happy.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Another update, another wonderful time of reading, isn't it? Well, I would like to say that chapter 14 is the most detailed lemon I have ever written, and might be my last. You decide on whether I should do another, or not, but I have a plan on having another, so keep that in mind. Updates will take long due to homework, so don't hate me, hate society for making economy tough on those who want a good education. Also, if you haven't notice, but if Humphrey choses to hug Eve, her and Winston just mated and it takes a while to undo the tie between them, so you think on what would happen…?**

* * *

><p>Humphrey sat with his head low, thinking furiously on what to choose. He looked up and saw the three girls starring back at him, waiting for an answer by him.<p>

"I'll… I'll…" Humphrey looked at Kate specifically, see her give him that heartwarming smile that made his insides melt. He got lost into her amber eyes, seeing the moon light laminate her body form, making his blood begin to heat up.

"Who do I have to do the 7 minutes in heaven with?" Humphrey asked, knowing they would say Kate, but asking to make sure.

"Wiiiiiith…" Reba started as he placed her paw under her chin, making a mischievous smile.

"With a rock." Reba giggled. Janice giggled too, along with Kate, making Humphrey shift around nervously on his paws.

"I chose to hug Eve instead." Humphrey finally chose, making Reba and Janice giggled behind their paws that they lifted to cover their face. Kate starred at Humphrey with a shocked expression, her ears drooping slightly, mouth slightly hanging open, and her eyes wide with worry. Humphrey couldn't see this due to that Reba and Janice were by his side and moving him up the slope to Eve's den. As they were walking, they stealth fully walked past Janice's parents den where they were sleeping.

Kate wasn't worried about it earlier because she thought he wouldn't do anything that had to deal with her mom. Kate followed then to the entrance of the den and saw Reba and Janice sitting outside, covering their giggling with their paws. Kate reached the den and saw Humphrey take a deep breath before he went in, but stopped him by tugging on his tail.

"Ow." Humphrey whispered as he stopped moving and walked back, seeing Kate with a worried look on her face.

"Ow, Kate that hurt. What's wrong?" Humphrey whispered as he looked at her with concern. The den was pitch-black and the pups couldn't see anything inside, but could hear the soft sound of Kate's parents breathing.

"Humphrey, you don't have to do it, I can talk with Reba and Janice to let us do the 7 minutes in heaven." Kate offered, worried for his safety.

"Forget it, he chose this and he's going to do this." Reba added, keeping quiet to make sure that Kate's parents didn't wake up.

"Kate, thank you for caring, but I need to face my fear. I'm scared of your mom, but if I can just hug her, then I won't be scared of her… I think." Humphrey reassured as he smiled warmly at her and turned to walk in the den. Kate watched as she saw Humphrey's tail disappear into the black void.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Inside the Den)<em>**

* * *

><p>Humphrey walked as quietly and smoothly as he can. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the complete darkness, but he could make out an odd blob of a dark figure moving about. He figured it was Kate's parents, seeing and hearing Eve yawn made Humphrey freeze and he dropped to the floor. When he heard the movement stop coming from Eve, he decided to crawl towards her. When he felt the soft patted breaths on his neck, he stopped, figuring he wasn't too far, making sure he wasn't hugging Eve with his lower region in her face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Outside the Den)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kate, Reba, and Janice discuss that they should be in there, watching to make sure Humphrey gave Eve a hug.<p>

"We should be in there, I'm going." Janice said as she got up and slowly walked inside with Kate following but she stopped before she entered.

"Hey, Reba, aren't you coming?" Kate asked.

"No, I'll stay outside and let you know if anyone tries to sneak up on you guys." Reba answered with a smile. Kate nodded and walked in, seeing Janice motion for her with her paw in the back of the den. When Kate was walking, she picked up an odd smell.

"Janice, you smell that?" Kate whispered as quietly as she can. Janice nodded and pointed at Humphrey. Kate looked where she was pointing and saw Humphrey slowly sidled to Eve's side. When Humphrey was close enough to Eve, he felt light headed from the scent that masked the den. Humphrey smelled it mainly from Eve, but figured it was just her fragrance. As Humphrey was as close as he can to Eve, he nervously lifted his arm and raised it over Eve's body. He could feel the heat illuminating from her body. When he reached out as far as he can, he gently lowered his arm, letting it rest gently on Eve's back. Eve's head was facing him while she laid on her stomach.

"Mmm…" Eve moaned as Humphrey let his arm rest completely on Eve. He couldn't hold his arm up anymore and with the weight of his arm on Eve, she shifted around and she placed a paw over Humphrey, drawing him closer to her. Humphrey slid across the ground, scared stiff on what was happening. Janice and Kate watched in horror, seeing their friend so close to being torn to shreds from a mother everyone is afraid of.

Kate was tempted to pull Humphrey out from her mom's grasp, but knew for a fact it would wake her mother, and would probably cost the life of the wolf she loved so much she would give herself up for him. Kate looked at Janice and saw she was holding her paws over her mouth to conceal her intense laughter. Kate starred angrily at her, but asked in a calm and quiet tone.

"What are we going to do?" Janice couldn't take it anymore and ran out the den, almost making Kate's parents wake up from her paws making so much noise when running out the den. Reba saw Janice run out of the den and down the slope, making think the obvious.

"Let's act like hockey sticks and get the 'puck' out of here!" Reba yelled as she ran down the slope and towards their temporally den for the night. The sudden outburst from Reba was loud enough to cause an avalanche, but in this case, Kate's parents to wake up, making them shoot from the ground. Eve and Winston shot up and Humphrey darted out the den, with his tail between his legs and Kate beside him.

"Eve, you see what happened?" Winston asked, nervous that they were caught by someone.

"No, but I thought you were sleeping next to me?" Eve asked. They were still in the 'tied' position and were facing opposite side of the den.

"Eve, were still stuck together, it wasn't me who you slept next to." Winston informed.

"Then who was it?" Eve asked, scared that they were being spied on.

"I don't know, but I don't feel safe with this going on. I'll make a speech about it in the morning and ask who did so. Okay?" Winston asked, trying to calm down his mate.

"Okay Winston, I trust you, and whoever it was ill beat the living crap out of them." Eve threatened. Winston chuckled and shook his head side to side.

"Yes dear. Come on, let's go to bed." Winston suggested as he slowly laid down, making sure not to tug. They both fell asleep, but still had one question about what recently happened right now.

_"Who was it?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Sleepover)<em>**

* * *

><p>The four pups ran to the den non-stop. When Janice was inside she couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Reba, Kate, and a scared Humphrey, were looking at her as if she was crazy. Reba starred and couldn't help but chuckle. As she chuckled, she began to laugh, and then laugh like Janice, having tears from the intense laughter stream down her eyes.<p>

"Can you two stop already? Humphrey could have been killed." Kate asked, making the two Omegas calm down slightly.

"H-hey, it wa-wasn't my f-fault someone scr-screamed." Janice said in protest, laughing slightly. Everyone turned and looked at Reba, who instantly stopped laughing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't go and start blaming me, you're the one who ran out of the den, so I thought we were caught." Reba said in her defense.

"That doesn't mean to start yelling!" Kate said, her tone rising with anger. Soon, the pups all began to look at one another, Kate looking at Reba only with anger in her eyes. Humphrey wasn't looking at no one but Kate slightly, seeing her fur somewhat calm down.

"I'm… I'm going to bed." Humphrey whispered just enough to let the girls know what he was doing. He stood up and walked out the den with his tail drooping so low it was dragging across the ground. Kate instantly shot her attention to him, seeing the last of his tail escape the den. She walked out the den just to see Humphrey walking towards the forest. Reba and Janice just watched as they saw their friends leave, not know what to do.

"Come on, we need to apologize." Janice said as she stood up and walked out the den, but couldn't see Kate or Humphrey anywhere.

"Where did they go?" Janice asked herself out loud.

"I don't know, I thought you knew?" Reba asked.

"Really?" Janice asked with her voice heavy with sarcasm. Janice shook her head slightly left and right, making Reba do the same and they walked back in the den.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Somewhere In Forest)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kate was following Humphrey into the forest, wondering why he was doing so when they were invited to a sleep over. When she saw him walk towards the creek they played at earlier, she saw him pay no attention to where he was walking and was now a few feet from falling in the creek.<p>

"Humphrey?" Kate called out from behind a bush, making Humphrey freeze in his tracks and turn around.

"Oh, hey Kate." Humphrey responded from the edge of the creek. His vice was different, it had sadness in it.

"Is everything okay Humphrey?" Kate asked as she walked towards him. Humphrey sighed and turned around to lie on his stomach.

"Humphrey can you tell me what's wrong?" Kate asked as she walked beside him and lied down, bringing her body closer to his. His body tensed when he felt her soft golden fur, bringing him at ease.

"Well, a few things. But, I don't want to bore you with them." Humphrey answered as he rubbed his nose on his arm, getting some dirt build up, off. Kate leaned her head against his, making him blush madly. Kate rubbed her head against his, slowly going under his chin so she laid her head on his paws. Humphrey looked down and saw the moon in the background of Kate's heavenly golden eyes. Kate starred back at him, seeing his icy blue eyes and the reflection of her eyes in his. Humphrey smiled warmly and rubbed his cheek on hers, causing small purrs in Kate's throat to escape.

"Please?" Kate asked in a sweet tone, causing Humphrey to cease his nuzzling.

"Well, I don't have a place to stay. I don't want to be rude on Janice's parents and ask if I could stay for the night.' Humphrey explained. Kate giggled, getting Humphrey's attention and she licked his cheek.

"It's called a 'sleepover' for a reason, you sleep over." Kate giggled at Humphrey's mis-understanding of the word.

"Oh, well, don't I feel stupid." Humphrey said as he watched Kate get her head off his paws so they could return to the sleepover.

"Come on, we need to get back." Kate said as she brushed her tail under his chin and up to his nose. Kate walked slowly so he could catch up, but when Humphrey stood up and turned to follow Kate, he noticed that she was walking in a very slow, hip swaying way that caught his eye. He was caught in her trance and caused him to trip over his own paws, landing with a soft thump.

"Ow." Kate turned around and saw Humphrey's face directly in the ground and his front paws under his body, leaving his rear in the air.

"Wh-what happened?" Kate giggled as she walked up to him. Humphrey lifted his face from the ground and wiped the dirt off his face.

"I tripped." Humphrey said flatly and continued walking, hiding the real reason why. Kate nodded slowly and walked next to him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(10 Minutes Later)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey were at Janice's temporally den for the night and walked in with smiles on their faces.<p>

"Tell me you didn't." Reba said with a sour face.

"Did what?" Kate giggled as she lied down towards the entrance of the den, followed by Humphrey next to her.

"You did, didn't you?" Reba persisted, waking Janice from her nap.

"What's with the commotion?" Janice asked with a small groggy voice. Everyone turned to see her with a face full of grass and sap from a tree.

"What?" Janice asked as she stretched and sat down, looking at all her friends. Within seconds, the den was in a fit of laughter.

"Your face!" Kate laughed as she leaned against Humphrey for support from her sides hurting. Humphrey tried to hold him and Kate up, but his sides were hurting from the laughter and fell with Kate on top of him, their muzzles connecting in the progress. The den was silent in an instant, with Reba and Janice looking at Humphrey and Kate kiss before their eyes. Yes they seen this before, but what they didn't see before was a visitor that tagged along with Humphrey.

Kate lied on his stomach and felt a small poke on her stomach as well, but that small poke was growing. Kate then took note of Humphrey turning red as caribou blood and he pushed her off, running out the den and his tail between his legs in the process. The den of girls was silent, and Kate sat up from the recent incident. She didn't know what it was all about and was about to run after him, but that was when Reba pulled her aside and told her it was a _'guy'_ thing he had to take care of.

Kate waited patiently for Humphrey to return, but he never came, but she was determined to look after him, but she couldn't find enough strength to do so. He ended up finding herself counting the stars, and dozed off, finally falling asleep, with Humphrey on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Morning)<em>**

* * *

><p>The sun was rising ever so slowly, and the wolves of Jasper Park were still asleep. When the sun reached the top of the mountain, the warm rays of the sun hit the park with little force, but not enough to make the day hot. The temperature was slightly cool, but only in the shade, and when you were in the sun, it was relaxing to stay in. The light of the sun first reached Winston's den, warming it up and waking Winston from his slumber. He opened his eyes and blinked away the blurriness. He stood up and accidentally woke his wife, due to that the night was cool and after they were untied, he cuddled as close as he can next to Eve with her arms around him.<p>

"Sorry honey didn't mean to wake you." Winston apologized as he kissed Eve on the cheek. She yawned and stretched her joints, getting rid of the stiffness.

"No need Winston, after what we did last night, I prefer it…" Eve said with a smile, but it quickly vanished.

"Address the pack; find out who was here last night she said with determination. Winston's smile went away quickly too but he was calmer that her and he kissed her.

"Don't worry I'll get… I mean _we'll_ get to the bottom of this." Winston quickly changed as he saw Eve do a death glare at him. He walked out the den and sat perched up at the slope, viewing the pack. Right when he was about to howl, he saw a grey wolf pup walk from the tree line.

_"Why's Humphrey out there instead of the sleepover?"_ Winston thought to himself. He shrugged the thought out of his head and howled, waking the pack from their slumber and walk lazily to his for a pack meeting. He waited for about 10 minutes before addressing, making sure that everyone attended.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(5 Minutes Earlier)<em>**

* * *

><p>Kate heard a howl from her dad not too long ago, but didn't want to wake up, she was having a dream about Humphrey, but it was ruined when she heard the thunder of other wolves paws running past the entrance of the den. Kate woke up and stretched, getting rid of the stiffness and watched everyone quickly make way to the meeting. She turned around and saw Reba and Janice gone, so she figured they left earlier. She decided to go, but what was mainly on her mind was finding Humphrey.<p>

When she walked up to the crowed of wolves, she saw her mom and dad at the top, waiting. Everyone waited for another 5 minutes before Kate's dad started to talk.

"Last night, everyone was tired from the hunt and from the day off I presumed?" Winston asked the crowed, receiving shouts and happy whistling going around. Some asking for more days like the recent one, some asking if the meeting now was about having another. Winston chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"This meeting does not consist of having another day off." Winston immediately received groans from some, but instantly stopped when they heard Eve growl.

"Thank you Eve; as I was saying, when we all went in for the night, my wife and I, uh… were sleeping." Winston lied, not wanting to tell the pack they mated.

"And when we were asleep, someone shouted and woke us. We couldn't find out who it was, but we know for a fact someone was in our den last night. All I ask of that person, or group that was there last night, is to come by my den and we will negotiate. Without further notice, that is all." Winston finished as Eve and him walked in the den and waited for the culprit, or culprits to come and confess.

The pack all was wondering who would do that, but if it wasn't them, they didn't really care so they left, wanting to get back to their lives. Reba and Janice left, scared on what might happen when they confess, but Kate stayed. She had to confess, but she was too busy thinking on finding Humphrey. As she turned to face the forest, she saw a glimpse of a grey wolf walk up the slope to her parents, instantly realizing it was Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" Kate called out, but not loud enough to get his attention. He continued up the slope, ready to confess of his wrong doing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Winston's den)<em>**

* * *

><p>"Eve, calmed down, I bet that the first wolf to come in is the one who did it." Winston tried to calm down Eve, but was trying to make a starving wolf wait to eat when the food is right in front of them. She couldn't wait.<p>

"Winston, we can't just wait, why would a wolf come in here?" Eve asked. She stood up and headed towards the entrance of the den, wanting to find the wolf. As Eve walked towards the entrance, she heard the sound of paws hitting the ground, coming closer. She froze and waited, her ears pointed forward. Winston saw this and turned to look beside Eve, seeing a shadow grow in from of the entrance before a paw came from the side.

Eve waited before both paws were in her sight and she lunged forward, tackling the wolf, but with too much force, causing both to slide and fall off the cliff. Winston watched as he saw Eve's body disappear from the ledge, making him shoot up and run out side. When he ran, all he heard was whimpering and wheezy breaths. He looked over the edge and saw Eve on her side and a grey wolf beside her, blood slowly pouring out from his/hers body.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, cliffhanger! Okay, some announcement's first. I'm coming back to the suspense and stuff like that, not much of the comedy anymore. I am also sorry for late update. I blame school, so much homework and stuff going on. Okay, no more announcements. Well, how'd you like? Who could the mysterious wolf be? Is Eve okay… wrong question, who really cares about Eve? Well, beside Winston, Kate, Lilly… that's it right? Well, just remember to Review and let me know what you think and stuff. Thanks and see ya next time I post. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Sorry for not updating in so long, had a lot of homework to do. Amazing that at first, I was updating like crazy and now I update like, once, maybe twice a week, due to homework. I guess it's just the benchmarks and STAR testing going on, huh? Well, enough small talk and on with the story.**

* * *

><p>The blood puddle was slowly growing in size, making it reach Eve's limp body in seconds. Eve landed hard, but not too hard to cause too much damage, just going to be sore, but the wolf she tackled was in more pain. Winston sprinted to the bottom of the slope, seeing some wolves of the Western Pack watch in awe. As Winston approached the two wolves that lay on the ground, he noticed that the wolf Eve tackled was a pup, and was breathing like he was in a desert.<p>

Eve shook her head side to side softly; not wanting to shake too hard and her vision become blurry. She stood up and placed her left paw on her chest, taking in deep intakes of air from losing it when she fell. When she got her breathing back to normal, she turned and looked for the wolf she tackled. She turned to her left when she heard a small whine of pain and small kicking. When Eve looked, her face fell in sadness, seeing a pup on his side, whimpering in pain and his paws moving slightly as if he was walking, but on his side. Blood reached Eve's paws and she knew it was a tremendous amount of blood loss and the pup would eventually bleed to death if not healed quickly.

"Eve, we need to get him to our den. No objections." Winston ordered as he lifted the pup by the scruff of the neck, but only to result in a loud cry of pain from the pup. His cry of pain was so loud that Winston was forced to gently lay him back down, though it was hard when he felt the pups' body shake in his grasp.

"No time, you need to work on him now or he might die." Winston said with worry and concern. Eve walked up to the pup and gently rolled him over, seeing a branch jabbed in his side, cutting him open and piercing his side, the blood running slowly, but gradually out his body. The pup whined and yelp in pain when his body weight was shifted, relieving the pressure from his wounds, but he was losing the fight to stay awake.

"Mom, what happened?" Kate asked as she walked friskily through the increasing crowd of wolves that were now interested in what was happening. Kate froze in her tracks, seeing her mom, quickly pull the branch out of a dying wolf pup, hearing the agonizing screams of pain from the pup. As Eve pulled the dead branch, it snapped from its old age and most of the small branched pieces were still embedded in his side. Eve tossed the broken part of the branch aside and continued to pull the rest of the shattered limbs out of his body. Wolves looked towards the dead branch and saw the dead twisting tree that was right below the edge of Winston's den, its main branch broken off and clearly seeing that it was missing.

Kate had tears in her eyes, seeing the wolf she desperately loved so much in pain and ran next to his side. Winston stood up and tried to get her away, but she cried, rejecting her father's demands. Winston ordered Luna to pull his daughter away so she doesn't get in his wife's way of saving the pup.

"Let me get to him!" Kate shouted as she tried t break free from Luna's grasp on the scruff of her neck. Humphrey's vision was blurring and the last thing he saw was a blurry image of Kate being taken away from his presence.

"K-Kate…" he said in a raspy voice, his vision died out and his body went limp.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(6 Hours Later (Winston's Den))<em>**

* * *

><p>Eve was pouring water over Humphrey's bandaged up body, cooling his body and cleaning most of the dried blood that would easily come off from just pouring the water onto his fur. Eve had removed the last of the branches broken limbs from Humphrey's side in seconds after he lost consciousness. After that, she lifted him and ran up the slope to treat him there. The rest of the time, Eve was mixing herbs and liquids together like mad, trying to make a strong enough medicine to clean and protect the wound while also stabilizing the loss of blood, reducing the amount lost. She had to go back and forth and slowly pour the mixture in his mouth and on his wound. Humphrey's body would instinctively twitch when it felt the medicine being placed on his wound. Eve had to place a good coat of tree sap on his wound to make sure the herbs she placed stayed intact and finished it off with wrapping of leaves.<p>

This took six hours and it was well past noon, leaving everyone who saw or heard what happened, and a mystery on the pups' current condition. What made this worst was that, while Kate was at Luna's, she heard some adult wolves saying that Eve did it on purpose, knocking Humphrey over. Some said that he was dead, that she killed him instead of helping him.

This brought even more tears to her eyes and she wanted to run, but Luna sat at the entrance of her den, watching Kate cry her heart out from the rumors of Humphrey's condition. Luna felt terrible for keeping Kate here and not letting her see Humphrey, but if she disobeyed Winston's demand and Kate ended up killing Humphrey from either hugging him or anything, she would be blamed for the cause.

"Kate, I don't like to see you this way, but you know for a fact that he'll be alright." Luna lied, trying to calm the depressed pup before her.

"H-he's,***sniff*,** al-alive?" Kate sniffled, trying to stop crying so she could hear clearly. Luna put on a fake smile and walked towards her, wrapping her in her arms and holding her from the side.

"I heard Fabio and Raylene say that he's alive, but is resting." Luna lied once again, but she had to do this from seeing a pup in so much pain from losing someone.

"Is he a close friend to you?" Luna asked, trying to gradually get away from Humphrey's condition and on with another subject. Kate sniffled a few more times and wiped her tears away before answering her question.

"Ye-yeah, were close friends." Kate lied a little, she couldn't tell her that they were in love for some reason.

"I see, but hey, look at the bright side. When he recovers, you two can play around with one another." Luna said, cheering Kate up a bit. Kate nodded and felt Luna's grasp let off her somewhat, giving her a chance to escape, and she took that chance. Kate darted from Luna's side and ran towards the exit of her den. Luna was puzzled at first, but realized that she had to get her back so she took off. Kate had the upper paw; she could just run all the way to her parents den, since she was small enough to run under fallen logs and debris.

Luna had a bit more trouble. She had to jump over and dodge the fallen debris, but was much faster than Kate. Luna was gaining on Kate and noticed that they were already entering the Feeding Grounds, heading towards Winston's den. Kate's adrenaline kicked in, making her run non-stop up the slope and nearly sliding off the cliff of her parents den when she turned left. She ran in the den, but was pulled back away from an unconscious Humphrey and into the air.

Winston saw his daughter rush in and was quick to get her back from Hurting Humphrey beyond recognition. Kate tried as hard as she can to loosen her father's grip by squirming around, but couldn't. Luna came bounding up the slope and stopped instantly when she saw Winston's concerned face.

"Sir, please, it was an accident." Luna tried to apologize. Eve heard the commotion and walked up to where Winston was holding Kate. Kate saw her mom coming and tears were now falling off Kate's cheeks the closer her mother got. She wasn't crying that her mom was there, or that she might be punished, but the fact that her mom was covered in Humphrey's blood from carrying him up to their den.

"Let me go! I need to get to him!" Kate yelled as she reached her paws up and started to push her dad's mouth away from her, trying to get free. Winston put Kate on Luna's back and pushed Luna outside, making sure that Kate was stalled before she could run in.

"Kate, Humphrey's alright, but he needs to rest. You will be able to see him by tomorrow morning if he wakes up." Eve explained, trying to calm down her daughter. Kate jumped off Luna and ran towards the den, trying to get as close as she can to him.

"Kate, you need to calm down, you are going to hurt him even more." Winston explained. Kate couldn't hold it anymore and broke down crying in front of everyone.

"I have to get to him. I can't let him go, I need to be with him." Kate cried as she placed her head in her paws, soaking them. Winston and Luna stayed outside as Eve went back in and started to check up on Humphrey, seeing if his heart rate was back to normal, checking if he was still breathing in matter of fact.

As Eve approached Humphrey, she took note that his heart rate was well and that his sides were bleeding slightly from the bandage gap that was formed when it soaked up the blood. Eve carefully cut the leaf bandage and pulled it off Humphrey's wounds, accidentally peeling off the sap that held the herbs and medicine intact. Eve tossed them aside, but wouldn't get loose from her paw and swung it rapidly.

The bandage flung off Eve's paw, but accidentally flinging it towards the entrance of the den. As it flew, it tipped Winston's ear and landing in front Kate. Kate still had her head down, but the bandage landed and slid to her paws, letting her know something approached her. As she lifted her head, her gaze fell upon the bandage, stained and full of Humphrey's blood. Kate was frozen in fear, her heart rate skyrocketing and her eyes wide open. Winston quickly kicked the bandage away, and it fell of the edge of the cliff they were at.

Kate buried her head in her paws once again, crying her heart out of seeing the blood of the one she loved. Winston laid next to his daughter and brought her into a hug, comforting her and dismissing Luna. Luna nodded and left in such a hurry, trying to get out of there. Winston continued to comfort his daughter, promising everything was alright.

As Winston continued to comfort Kate, the sun was already out of sight and letting the moon take its chance to fill the night with its silver glow. Kate eventually fell asleep in her dads embrace, the small patter of her breaths ruffle Winston's rough neck fur. He looked in the den where he could see his wife working furiously on Humphrey, but it didn't seem right from where he was standing.

He saw Eve run to one side of the den, back to Humphrey, and run back to the side of the den, and back, repeating this over and over again. Winston became concerned about Humphrey and his current condition, but he couldn't leave Kate's side for she will wake up. He laid beside Kate, patience gone from him and he needed to know what Humphrey's condition is.

"Eve. Eve." Winston called out in a whisper, trying not to wake Kate up from her sleep. When he got no response, he called a little louder.

"Eve. Eve what's going on?" Winston asked, fear striking him as the thought of Humphrey being dead. Winston still didn't receive and answer, and was about to call out again, but he saw Eve walk out of their den, a tired expression on her face along with Humphrey's blood bathing Eve's paws.

"He's fine, but he will be unconscious for a while." Eve explained as she laid by Winston and quickly fell asleep outside with her family. Winston felt Kate snuggle close to him, getting warmer and curling up in a tighter ball. Winston's family was sleeping outside for the night, but it didn't matter because his den was keeping Humphrey's body from the cool winds that past by every once in a while.

_"It's the best I can do for him, but he deserves so much better than this."_ Winston thought to himself before he let out a yawn and laid her head down and fell asleep with his family outside.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? I'm stopping the humor of this story and continuing on with the suspense and stuff like that. Just a heads up about that, and I will try to update my other stories as well. I just had an idea on this story and I didn't want to lose it so I updated this one first. Please Review and have a good one.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Well, I rather not talk about it. For those who know the reason why this update took so long, then you're lucky because I'm not going to re-live my past events. If any of you that are curious as to what I've been through, ask the authors; Smile for an Omega, and Rex and Rey, they are the only ones who knows what I've been through.**

* * *

><p>Through the entire night, Kate couldn't fall asleep. How could she? Her love of her life is only a few feet away from her and he's trying not to die or might even already dead. Kate laid on the half rock half dirt floor between her parents. She acted to fall asleep earlier to get her mom to stop comforting her because to Kate, it seemed as if it was only hurting her even worse knowing that Humphrey could never wake up ever again. She laid still between her parents, hearing time after time again of whimpers of pain coming from the den not too far from her.<p>

Kate tried not to move so suddenly because she would wake her parents up, and that's something she didn't want to do for what she has planned. Kate slowly stood up and looked at both her parents, seeing them asleep and not waking up anytime soon. She turned around and looked at the entrance of her home, knowing that her beloved Humphrey is within the darkness of her own home and no one to be by his side.

Kate looked down and saw her shuffle in her sleep, seeing her mom's paw crawl up her face scratch her nose, getting rid of an itch. Kate looked underneath her, seeing the ground where her legs are at and slowly stepping backwards, trying not to accidentally kick or move her parents. As she was backing up, she heard another whimper of pain coming from Humphrey in her parents den, making her jump from her current spot and out from her parents legs. Kate laded and without hesitation, she turned and ran into the den.

The stench of blood filled the den and it seemed like it would never get aired out. Kate then heard more frequent whimpers coming from Humphrey and Kate shot her attention to the back of the den. Kate walked briskly to the sound and was careful as to not trip over Humphrey. As she continued her short venture, but to her, it seemed like forever as she saw nothing but the endless void of black clouding her vision.

Kate stopped when she didn't hear anything in the den, absolute nothing. She didn't hear the small whines of pain or even the smallest movement, just nothing at all. It was scaring her. Not the fact that her love of her life was just ahead of her almost dead, but the fact that she never knew she was in such a situation as this. She couldn't shake this feeling someone was behind her, and felt the fur on her back stood on end when she felt a cold vibe run through her spine.

"H-Humphrey?" Kate called out, fear clearly in her voice. No response. Kate sat down and took in deep breaths, but soon regretted it when she smelt nothing but the iron like smell of the blood. It nearly made her gag on just the air. So much blood had to be spilt in order for her to almost throw up. She put aside the smell, and something came to her.

She felt a small touch on her paw and her eyes shot open. She looked down but the darkness was too much and she only saw a vaguely shadow that was hardly noticeable in the darkness of where she was at.

"K-Kate." Came the raspy voice of her beloved Humphrey. Kate's eyes filled with tears, not believing that her love of her life so far was still alive. Without any response or communication, Kate laid down and clung to Humphrey's blood mattered body, making him wince, yelp, and cry in pain from the pressure endured on his side. Kate couldn't, and wouldn't let go of him, not after what happened.

"I'm sorry Humphrey." Kate sobbed into his chest fur, soaking it in seconds from bottling it up from before.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this situation and how my mother treated you." Kate apologized as she clenched his body into her own even more. Humphrey was crying too, but with tears of pain. His body was screaming for Kate's embrace to release him and let his body rest. His flesh felt like it was on fire from the puncture wounds and scratches endured on his body. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a loud yelp of pain, causing Kate to loosen her grasp on him. Kate laid beside him, watching him sniffle and whine in pain. Kate could see his body shaking from the pain and seeing that sight before her cause more tears to stream down her face.

Humphrey looked at Kate by moving his eyes only, not wanting to bring more pain to himself than what Kate gave him. He watched as he saw her sniffling and crying, seeing the shadowy figure before curl up into a ball and soon enough, Kate fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Morning)<em>**

* * *

><p>Night turned to day, and the morning was still like the usual for some wolves in Jasper. Not wanting to get out of bed, but the sun's rays of light prevented so. Winston woke up first and noticed he was lying facing the slope down to the Feeding Grounds. He rolled onto his back, regretting he did. He rolled over a sharp rock that laid on the ground before him, making Winston's eyes open wide and lift his back off the ground. He moved his paws frantically under him, trying to move the rock away and not land on it. Winston felt the rock and flung it aside aimlessly, making him regret once again.<p>

He laid back down once he flung the rock, but when he heard a gentle, **_*thump*_**, he knew he was in for it.

"Eve, please let me explain, it was an…" Winston was cut off when Eve grabbed his leg and pulled him with such a force, that she nearly swung him in the air, but in reality, she just flung him across the ground down the slope. Winston went tumbling down, rolling on his sides and spinning uncontrollably at a fast rate. Winston was half ways down when he sprawled his arms and legs out to try and stop himself from rolling on further.

This time, only this time, luck was with him and he immediately stopped and slid to a stop, his vision blurry and spinning. He laid on the ground and put his paws to his head, making an effort to try and making his vision stop tricking him, making the ground before him vertical and trees horizontal.

Eve sat at the top of the slope, tall and with great posture that it seems that nothing will get past her. Winston's vision was finally good enough after about 5 minutes of lying on the ground and he started his venture up the ramp, only to be stopped by a small growl coming from Eve as he came near her.

"Eve, it was an accident. I didn't mean to throw it at you. I'm sorry." Winston apologized. Eve stopped her small menacing growl and turned her back on him, walking slowly to their den. Winston sighed and looked out the slope, only to see the sun just half ways above the trees and grey dots flying across the sun.

Winston watched as the birds in the distance flew away and he turned his attention back in front of him, walking to their den.

Once inside the den, he saw Eve in the back of the den with Kate asleep, mixing some herbs and medicine together.

"Eve, do you know where Humphrey is at? I need to talk to him." Winston asked as he sat down and scratched behind his ear. Eve sighed and put the mixture she had in her paws down aside and looked at Winston.

"He wasn't here when I walked in." Eve answered, not even the slightest sound of worrisome in her voice. Winston's foot instantly stopped when he heard of Humphrey's disappearance and placed it on the ground.

"He wasn't here?" Winston asked, looking at Eve for an answer. Eve turned away and picked up her herbs and continued what she was doing, shaking her head side-to-side.

Winston stood up and walked out the den and down the slope, looking for and where Humphrey would have gone. As he was walking, he came across a couple of wolves that were walking by, talking like usual.

"Hey, Felipe, by any chance, would you have seen Humphrey walk by here?" Winston asked as he came up to the couple.

"No, not that I know of. Have you/" Felipe asked as he turned to his wife beside him. She just shook her head and looked at Winston with a concerned look.

"Why, what happened?" she asked.

"He wasn't in our den this morning." Winston answered back.

"Have you caught his scent by any chance?" Felipe asked.

"No, he lost a lot of blood, and the smell would be noticeable if he left, but he just… disappeared." Winston explained.

"Well, sorry we couldn't help, but I hope you could find him. Wait, why won't you just send out a search party for him? I'll be quicker?" Felipe's wife suggested.

"Well, I would, but something's telling me not to for some reason. I don't know why, but I can't send out a search party. But I'll keep looking, see you two later." Winston called out as he left in continues to find Humphrey.

_"Come on Humphrey, where did you go!"_ Winston's mind yelled. Winston ran through the Feeding Grounds and into the forest in search of Humphrey.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Somewhere in the Forest)<em>**

* * *

><p>Muffled yelps could be heard, but only if the forest was silent, which it wasn't due to birds chirping and the nearby water fall. Humphrey laid on the ground tied up and gaged. He couldn't remember anything that led him there, except what he heard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Flashback)<em>**

* * *

><p>As Humphrey and Kate fell asleep along with the entire pack, two wolves snuck up to Winston's and Eve's den, silently and unnoticeable. When Humphrey was asleep, he heard thing in his dream, but it turned out to be for real. He heard a voice say to be quiet, or the one he held most dear would be killed before his very eyes.<p>

He woke up with a sudden gasp, but was knocked out before he hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Reality)<em>**

* * *

><p>Now he lied on the ground, muzzle tied shut, paws tied together, and blood leaking out his reopened wounds. He felt as if he would throw up, but knew he would choke on it. His vision was blurry with the tears of pain, and he tried to see who was torturing him.<p>

As he turned his head to the left, he was greeted by another claw filled slap, leaving yet another 3 claws marks on his torn up face. Whined in pain and could only squirm on the ground to get free. As he laid on the ground, he heard two wolves laugh. He recognized them as pups, but didn't know who or where they were from, but the only thing that was on his mind was what he did to deserve this.

"Come on; let's push his face in the waterfall." One boy laughed as he kicked Humphrey in the stomach, making Humphrey loose his breath.

"I told you before, his blood would go down stream and other would catch on." The other retorted back.

_"That voice. It sounds so familiar." _Humphrey thought to himself.

"Then what else could we do to him, we already beaten him up for being close to Kate, now what?" the other asked as he sat down.

"Well, we could torture him for a bit more, but remember we can't kill him." Said the one that Humphrey some-what recognized sneered and he kicked Humphrey in the ribs, making a sickening snap, indicating a broken rib. Humphrey's eyes shot open, tears flowing out and his breathing stopped. The air in his lungs were forced out because of the tremendous pain as he laid on the ground, crying but no yelps or whines of pain coming from him.

The two pups continued to kick and ferociously beat his body, not caring for how many bones they broke or the sound of the bone breaking. The two pups were in the time of their lives, not wanting it to end, until they noticed his body wasn't moving anymore.

"H-hey Garth, do you think?" the other pup asked as he stepped away from Humphrey's motionless body. Garth took a step closer and nudged him with his blood covered foot, receiving no motions at all.

"P-Phillip, we need to get out of here!" Garth shouted as he ran through the forest, heading East, towards home. Philip ran the opposite way, running to the Feeding Grounds and would act like nothing happened. Humphrey's body laid motionless, bleed seeping out the old and new cuts that were inflicted on his body. Ribs broken and a total bruised body were now on the floor lying about.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Winston (Forest))<em>**

* * *

><p>Winston ran frantically though the forest, searching high and low for Humphrey. As he was running, he saw a wolf pup run through the forest like he saw a ghost or something.<p>

_"Philip? What's he doing out here so early?"_ Winston thought to himself, but reassumed on with his search. As he was running, he couldn't help but head towards the direction Philip was running from, and when Winston followed his scent, he noticed blood on the ground and a strong scent of it.

_"Caught yourself your first caribou I see."_ Winston thought proudly of Philip as he saw more blood heading towards the water fall. As Winston was getting closer to where the blood scent was coming from, he was in shocked.

Humphrey's body was beaten, broken, and bruised all over his body. But that wasn't the worst part. His body wasn't moving and there was a pool of blood around him, and still flowing.

"PHILIP!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Pretty good for not updating in so long right? Well, there you have it and for those of the curious type and want to know the reason why I haven't updated and such, as Smile for an Omega and Rex and Rey, they know why and tell them I sent ya. Thanks.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Well, I have more ideas on this story than my other story 'Aftermath' and I'm updating so here you go with another chapter. Hopefully I could get my mojo back and update 'Aftermath'.**

* * *

><p>Winston stood with his body shaking from seeing Humphrey in this condition. He hasn't recovered from his accident from Eve and yet here he is. The one pup his daughter truly love and would give anything to be by his side through good and bad is now on the floor, bleeding and beaten beyond recognition. Winston howled almost immediately, alerting the wolves that were on patrol before Winston assigned them in the morning, running and sliding to a stop behind their pack leader.<p>

Among the wolves were Eve, Danny, Felipe, Ashton, and Wraith, the others were just panting due to the long run they had to travel to get there. All the wolves were looking at Winston, waiting for a response.

"Winston, what is…?" Eve stopped when she smelled something that was awfully too familiar. Blood. And it was too much to be coming from one wolf, or so she thought.

"No… no no no no." Eve said suddenly, shaking her head side to side. Humphrey's body was limp, bloody, and massacred. Eve ran to Humphrey's side in an instant, looking over him but seeing too much blood spilling out of his body.

"Winston, it's too late. He's gone." Eve said with sorrow in her voice. Everyone around her gasped, some taking a few steps back and most turning their heads away from the gruesome scene. Eve sat down with her body turned away from Humphrey's, looking down and shedding a few tears.

"Winston, what happened?" Eve asked. Winston was sitting with his legs shaking violently as if they would give out at any second.

"I-I… Phillip. I saw Phillip run…" Winston was cut off from what he was saying as Eve lifted up her head and starred at him with killer intent in her eyes and her teeth bared.

"This is your fault Winston!" Eve snarled at him, making the wolves around them turn their heads to the two pack leaders.

"No Eve, It wasn't…"

"You did this too him!" Eve growled as she stood up. The wolves around them started to speak among themselves and Winston could hear exactly what they were saying.

"It is his fault."

"He should have sent out a search party.'

"Humphrey's dead because of him." All the wolves then turned back to Winston, seeing him stand up quickly and he began to take steps back.

"No, no it wasn't me, I saw Phillip run from here." Winston protested.

"But you didn't stop him when you saw him run like he seen a ghost, did you?" Eve barked.

"Eve, it wasn't me! I went to go search for him! I did not do this to him!" Winston yelled back, but still continued to back up.

"Yes you did." A new voice came from the forest trees behind Winston, making him divert his attention from the blood thirsty wolves in front of him to see who it was that was behind him.

Winston then saw Felipe walked from behind the trees and he had a serious look upon his usual happy-go-lucky face.

"You did this Winston, I told you to send out a search party for Humphrey, but you didn't listen. You wouldn't even care to listen to others then yourself. You rather do thing your way and not even care to listen to those around you. Not even caring for anyone else then yourself, just like you have always been since Alpha School." Felipe said as he stood in front of Winston, blocking his way forward from escaping.

"Felipe, I've always known what's best for this pack. When I see something that is not right I make it my problem to make sure that it doesn't happen again." Winston defended himself.

"Well, apparently Humphrey's death is your problem and fault then because you said that you've _always known what's best for this pack_. You saw Phillip running so you knew something was not right but yet you didn't take any extra precautions when you noticed that an extremely injured wolf was gone from your place and…" Felipe was caught off when Winston silenced him.

"ENOUGH!" Winston shouted, making his friend stay quiet.

"It's… It's not my fault." Winston whispered to himself. He turned and faced the wolves that were behind him, snarling and growling at their own pack leader.

"It's not my fault. I didn't know that Humphrey would die. I didn't know Phillip was running from Humphrey's body or what not. How could I have known that Humphrey would die!" Winston shouted as he looked at all the wolves before him. Eve walked up to him and sat down.

"This wolf before me isn't worth to be my mate." Eve began, making Winston gasp.

"This wolf, this, selfish, undomesticated, thing, isn't one of us. This wolf deserves to be killed for the death of a pup." Eve continued, and finished as she placed her paws on his neck. Winston couldn't move, he was stricken with fear and force him to let Eve kill him.

Winston felt the pressure on his neck, but was waiting for her razor claws to rip his throat out, but it never came. All that happen was him seeing Eve before him with her paws on his neck and then there was slight pressure.

His wind pipe was slowly being pressed on and forcing him to breath in as much air as he could. His eyes were blurring little by little, but could still make out some good details on Eve. Seeing her eyes filled with rage like he had seen so many times when someone would anger her.

Then, he saw paws come from the back of his head to the side of his cheeks, gently grabbing and slowly turning to the side. When his head turned to the farthest point, the paws continued without stopping of twisting his head. Right when his neck was about to snap from the twisting, Eve's paws on his throat tightens and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Winston woke up to find himself under a tree within its shade. The sight of the sun barely escaping trough the tree branches and leaves high up above, casting little warm filled rays from the sun onto Winston's face. He laid on his back, facing the tree tops and he sighed, happy it was a dream.<p>

"Wait." Winston said suddenly. He rolled to his side and stood up, grunted ever so slightly when he felt a small pain in his head. He looked around and saw that he was just meters away from the Feeding Grounds and that there was a skid mark where he was that lead to a tree.

He chuckled to himself lightly as he shook his head side to side a little.

"I was in such a rush to find Humphrey that I tripped over a small root." Winston's play time soon ended when he remembered not seeing Humphrey in his den and that was the reason why he was out and looking for him. He took off in a sprint, carefully looking down to make sure he wasn't going to trip and knock himself out again.

He wasted a good 2-3 hours knocked out because when he woke up this morning, it was around 7 o'clock and now it was around 10. Anyway, as he was running he came upon a scent. He was glad he found this scent, but was scared too because the scent was that of blood.

He followed the scent and came upon a small stream. Upon coming to the stream, he slowed down to a small jog and looked around. All he saw was the rushing water and some salmon jumping out the downstream heading up.

He looked around and was trying to follow the scent, but it disappeared and he was left without any sings of blood except from earlier. He looked up and down the stream, seeing nothing but a few grey rocks, but one rock particular caught his eye.

Winston walked towards the rock and saw blood on it, a good amount on it. Suddenly, it hit him. Winston threw back his head and howled, alerting the wolves that could hear to head to where he howled. Why was he howling? He's going to send a search party.

"Im not going to make that nightmare a reality." Winston whispered to himself.

"Wh-What night-ma-mare?" Came a raspy voice from nowhere. Winston shot his head up and looked around, seeing nobody.

"Hello?" Winston called out, turning around and looking deep in the forest as far as his eyes would let him.

"I-I'm in the tree abo-above you." Came the raspy voice again, but Winston would listen to it and see who just it was. Winston looked up, but to his surprise, there was no one.

"Stop playing games with me, where are you?" Winston called out as he turned to face the stream.

"In fr-front of y-you."

Winston looked down and saw Humphrey on his stomach with blood on his back and sides, seeing blood flow into the stream and down.

"Winston, we heard your howl, what is it?" Came Jake, and along came were Eve, Danny, Felipe, Ashton, and Wraith.

"Humphrey needs help now. Eve, you take care of him while the rest of us get the supplies you need." Winston ordered and he backed up. Eve nodded and walked towards Humphrey, gently rolling him over on his side that had the least cuts and peeled off what was left of the bandage from before.

Humphrey whined slightly as he felt the sticky sap cling to his cuts and not let go, but Eve quickly pulled them off, removing the scabs and letting the blood flow quicker. Blood was seeping out his wounds and was staining the bank crimson red and the water took the red color downstream.

"I need some leaves and the sap from those trees up ahead." Eve ordered as she pointed to the trees across the stream with her muzzle. Winston and Wraith jumped across the stream and began to claw the tree trunk, getting the bark off and using it to put the sap that seeped out in the pieces.

When that was done, they both jumped back over to where Ashton and Danny had just came with leaves in their mouths.

Everyone left Eve alone with Humphrey so she doesn't have anyone to bother her. Winston and the group of wolves were all waiting downstream and were talking among themselves, mainly just one question in common.

"How did her get out this far in his condition?" Wraith asked as she lapped up some water, but soon regretting it when she tasted the iron taste of Humphrey's blood.

***Gagh*(That thing Lilly does in A&O when she sniffs the bones of the caribou, but Wraith coughs and spit's it out) **

Wraith spits it out and coughs heavily, trying to get rid of the taste.

"Well, I'm not really sure how he got here, but I got a feeling I know who does." Winston answered with his face serious.

"Who?" Everyone asked at the same time, interested in who it might have been and that its something knew to learn.

"Phillip." Winston answered blankly.

"Phillip?" Wraith asked as she raised an eye brow.

"Whoa, hold up. You saying that Phillip drag Humphrey out here?" Danny asked.

"You ever heard of premonitions?" Winston asked the group, receiving nods.

"Well, I'm not blaming Phillip but I had a dream." Winston began to explain his dream to the wolves, instantly gaining their attention.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(EveHumphrey)_**

* * *

><p>Eve was working on Humphrey, mainly just patching him up. After about 10 minutes of Eve cleaning and placing the bandages on Humphrey's sides, she stopped and walked in the stream, cleaning her paws from Humphrey's blood.<p>

Humphrey was lying on his stomach facing the stream and saw Eve began to clean herself in front of him. Humphrey looked away from seeing Kate's mom wash herself in front of him. After Eve was finished washing herself, she walked out and shook her fur dry.

The drops of water hitting Humphrey's face and making him shake his side.

"Eve, where is Kate?" Humphrey asked, starting a conversation.

"She's with a friend of mine. Why?" Eve asked as she cast a glance out the corner of her eye to see him struggling to get up.

"I **_*ugh*_** I need to talk to h-her." Humphrey answered as he finally stood up completely. Eve sat down and watched as she saw him walk away into the forest. She didn't really care about him, and actually wanted him gone from her presence.

_"Only 3 more months."_ Eve thought to herself as she shook her fur one last time and headed to her husband.

When Eve arrived she saw her mate and the others following behind and had the look of desperation in ther eyes.

"Eve, where's Humphrey? I need to talk to him." Winston asked as he approached his wife.

"He just left. I was washing myself and he was just… gone." Eve lied. Winston walked past his wife and began to sniff for his scent, but Eve though ahead. She had put a special kind of herb on Humphrey that masked his usual musky scent.

"Listen up." Winston called to the group.

"I am now sending out a search party for Humphrey. We need him and he can't be far. We need to find him quick and no questions. Now move out." Winston ordered as the group disperses in different directions and he and Eve in one direction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Humphrey)<em>**

* * *

><p>Humphrey was limping slightly, his sides burning from the herb Eve had put on him and his heart rate was increasing. His mouth felt dry and his vision was doubling.<p>

"Got… to… keep moving." He rasped out as he continued to walk towards what he believed to be the feeding grounds. Luckily, he was right and he walked out into the Feeding Ground and stopped to take in his surroundings.

He sat down and was panting heavily. He turned to the side and threw up. His stomach felt a little relieved and his mouth wasn't dry anymore. His vision began to clear up and soon, he was back to normal except the pain he had. Apparently, your body would heat up to get rid of any viruses or sickness you have, that is why you have white blood cells and antibodies… alright no more science stuff, back to story.

Anyway, Humphrey limped to the closes den he saw and poked inside, seeing a couple asleep.

_"Why are they asleep when it's practically noon?"_ Humphrey thought to himself and he pulled his head out, but heard something.

"Humphrey?" came a soft voice from inside the den. Humphrey turned his head and saw Kate with her head up, showing over the sleeping couple. Humphrey smiled and pulled his head out. Kate jumped over the sleeping wolves with ease and ran out the den to see Humphrey sitting.

Her excitement overflowed, causing her to run and tackle Humphrey onto his back with her on top. Humphrey was about to cry in pain, but was silenced when Kate connected their muzzles. Humphrey couldn't hold it in but his cries of pain went right into Kate's mouth.

Kate pulled away and buried her head in his chest, nuzzling him and kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

"Please don't leave me again. I was worried about you." Kate said into his chest.

"Kate? Where did you go?" came another voice, but was more masculine, so it meant it was a boy. Kate head instantly rose and faced the den entrance, seeing dark grey paws exit before a solid grey pup exit.

"Kate?" the pup called out as he turned his head to the side, but stopped when he saw Kate on top of Humphrey.

"Oh, what do we have here?" the pup asked with anger sight in his voice.

"Oh, Phillip, this is Humphrey. You know the one I told you about." Kate answered as she got off Humphrey, letting him get up. Humphrey groaned a little when he rolled over, his weight shifting.

"Oh, yeah I know him. He was the birthday boy." Phillip responded plainly. Humphrey sat down next to Kate, but didn't take his eyes off Phillip. Something about him reminded him of something.

"Well Phillip, me and Humphrey are… good friends and I would like you to meet him officially." Kate covered up. She was almost going to say that they were together, but something told her not to say it… not yet at least.

"Hey, Phillip, I'm Humphrey. Nice to meet you." Humphrey greeted, extending his arm out. Phillip just put on a fake smile and reached out, but right before Humphrey was going to grasp it, Phillip pulled back.

"Sike." Phillip said as he placed his paw down. Humphrey saw his paw, and on it was some type of grey fur stuck to it.

"Good one Philip, but I think your butt is shedding, so I rather not shake." Humphrey joked, making Kate giggle. Phillip looked at Kate and then to his paws, seeing the grey fur that didn't belong to him and quickly brushing it off.

"Yeah, but the summer is coming to an end, and winter's coming up so it should stop." Phillip replied as he got the last of the fur out of his paws.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, well I was just waking up and Philip came back from the bathroom about… I don't know, when did you come back?" Kate asked.

"Er, uh, I came back like a few hours ago. I went to the bathroom and hung out with my friend a little before coming home." Phillip replied. Humphrey sensed a little bit of worry in his voice, but put it aside.

"SO, what did you guys want to do?" Kate asked. Humphrey put on a thinking face and began to, of course, think. Phillip, on the other paw, looked past Kate and Humphrey and saw Winston running and looking around.

_"Crap, he might be looking for me, got to get out of here."_ Phillip thought to himself.

"hey, while you guys think on something to do, I got to use the restroom again. Darn fruits make you go constantly." Phillip lightly chuckled before he left in such a rush that dirt clouds were formed behind him.

"Alright see you…" Kate couldn't say anymore until Phillip was just a dot in the forest before he disappeared.

_"I don't remember him eating fruit."_ Kate thought to herself, but decided on deciding what to do in the meantime.

"Kate!" Kate heard her father call her name. She turned around and saw her mom and dad come running and stopped in front of her.

"Kate, me and your mother would like to speak to Humphrey for a moment." Winston explained and he looked at Humphrey.

"Is there something I did?" Humphrey asked. Eve walked up to Humphrey and sat down in front of him, making him nervous.

"You can say that." Eve answered plainly.

"Look, I didn't mean to watch you wash yourself. I couldn't move and you walked in and washed yourself in front of me. I didn't mean to look." Humphrey apologized with his face down and his face went bright red, along with Eve's.

Winston looked at his wife with his eyes wide open and Kate looked at Humphrey with her eyes wide open.

"Eve!"

"Humphrey!" Winston and Kate shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, well this is interesting. Phillip is running, but the dream Winston had was just a dream... right? Could that dream be real? Like I said in Aftermath,"I have a reason for all my doing." Well, that is it for this chapter. Also, some news that needs to be announced. Author: REX and REY have posted a story named: Repairing a Broken Heart. This story is really good and he told me about it. It was all done by him and it seems really good because he told me a little about it. I encourage all you readers to read it and Review it for it is his first Fanfiction Story and it it truly important to him. Also, don't forget to review my stories, it seems as if you guys aren't liking them anymore because of the lack of Reviews, anyway, I wish REX and REY good luck on his first story. Peace.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Go ahead and cuss me out, write hateful REVIEWS, or anything you want, but it's just who I am. Sorry I haven't updated in a month or so, but school is coming to an end so expect more updates on ALL my stories. Does anybody know why Eve thought,**_ **"Only 3 more months."**_**? If you know then good for you, but for those who don't….. Ask someone who does because I'm not telling you. With that out of the way, lets continue on.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey sat with his ears flat against his head and his head low so he wouldn't have to meet Winston's or Kate's eyes. He could feel Kate's amber eyes, like a burning sensation in his head, staring at him. Eve was blushing slightly and turned her head away, embarrassed.<p>

"Listen, I'll act like I didn't hear that and continue on what I was going to say." Winston broke the silence as he looked at Humphrey and then to his wife.

"Have any of you seen Phillip? I need to talk to him." Winston asked as he looked at his daughter and Humphrey for an answer.

"We did see him run off somewhere, but he said he was going to the bathroom, said he ate too much fruit." Kate replied as she didn't stop staring at Humphrey. She was staring at him because she was ashamed he would be watching her mom wash herself.

"Which way was he going?" Winston asked anxiety in his voice and him standing up to run after.

"He went that way, but I'm not sure how far, just in that general direction." Kate answered as she looked to her left and pointed out towards the stream that divided the Western and Eastern Packs. Winston nodded and shot off towards where Phillip was, determined to find him.

Kate, Humphrey, and Eve watched as Winston sprinted off, seeing him jump over fallen trees and bushes. Soon, the three of them saw a group of wolves cross paths of Winston and seeing him stop and talk with the wolves.

"Stay here or head to our den. I have to help your dad." Eve ran towards where wolves were talking amongst themselves. Humphrey looked up and saw Eve leave, then turning to look to his side and seeing Kate still staring at him. Without saying anything, he stood up and began walking away, ashamed of what happened not even 10 minutes ago.

"Humphrey…"

"Kate, please don't. I-I need time… alone." Humphrey interrupted as he continued to walk aimlessly away without looking back at Kate. Kate stood up and started to follow him, seeing his tail drag across the ground and his paws barely being lifted up above the ground.

"Don't do it, just… don't." Humphrey sighed as he continued to walk away from Kate. Kate was getting aggravated by his actions, especially when she's being shunned out or being ignored. That's when she ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Humphrey, why are you pushing me away? What did I do wrong?" Kate asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it is what I did that was wrong. I need to think as to why I did such a thing." Humphrey replied his head still lowered towards the ground. He looked up and saw Kate sitting there with him, not moving or even budging.

"I'm not going to let you go anywhere unless you tell me." Kate persisted. Humphrey let out a defeated sigh and laid down in front of her, and rolling over onto his back.

"Please?" Humphrey pleaded as he put on a puppy face and flattened his ears. Kate smiled and licked him across the cheek, making him chuckle at the tingling feeling. She lowered her mouth to his ear and lay down beside him; breathing in his ear and making it twitch from the feeling.

"No." was the calm and serious tone from Kate. Humphrey sighed and laid on his side, facing away from Kate.

"Have you ever wanted to do something, but, never been able to do so?" Humphrey asked, still facing away from her. Kate scooted over to him, laying her head across his neck and being careful with his wounds.

"No, not really. Why? What's wrong Humphrey?" Humphrey took in a deep intake of air, calming himself down and relaxing, feeling the coolness of the dirt beneath his fur coat.

"I just… don't really wanna talk about it." He responded, shifting under her head to be a little more comfortable. Kate lifted herself off his neck and walked in front of him, seeing him look distant and not even looking at her.

"Come on, let's forget about it. Why not go and enjoy ourselves." Kate insisted as she lightly nipped his ear, making him chuckle and nip her back, surprising her. The two were nipping one another, making the other giggle and pursue on with the action. Humphrey nipped Kate's nose, making her shake her head side to side and he licked her cheek before trying to cover most of his face with his paws, his muffled chuckling being heard from behind.

Kate tried to nip him back, but couldn't get an area, so she looked at his body, seeing the cuts and patches of leaves over his body. She wanted to tickle him, but knew it would hurt him even more if he moved the wrong way, especially in his condition. Then, she got an idea once she saw his tail wagging happily in the dirt. Kate stood up and turned around, and lowered her tail. She lightly tapped his paws, making him chuckle even more at her action, but not knowing what she was doing.

"Na uh, I ain't going to look." Humphrey chuckled as he continued to cover his face. Kate swirled her tail, making the thin hairs reach in the small cracks of his paws and tickling his nose. Soon enough, he removed his paws and sneezed, making him whimper in pain and his breathing being left in short wheezes. Kate jumped in the air from the sudden sneeze she felt on her tail, but immediately felt bad once she heard the pain filled whimper from her beloved wolf. She shot around, seeing Humphrey's eyes closed tight and his teeth barely showing.

"O-ow." Came the raspy and pained voice from Humphrey. He rolled to his stomach and stood up, not even bothering to shake his fur loose from of the dirt. He stood up, trying to not breathe in sudden intakes of air as to not make his body hurt even more.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Kate apologized as she nuzzled his cheek lovingly. He wheezed a little, getting the sudden beat of pain that ran through his body out in a breath, his body now relaxing.

"It's okay Kate. Let's just… go to your den and wait for your parents." Humphrey suggested. Kate nodded and turned her body so Humphrey was able to lean against hers if he needed to, but it more of Kate leaning onto him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(10 Minutes Later)<em>**

* * *

><p>After the long, agonizing, 10 minute walk to Kate's den in silence, they finally made it. Humphrey continued to walk with a slight limp, but put the pain aside and laid in the back of the den, letting his body slowly slump onto the dens floor and resting his head on the slight increase of the dens ground, making it a good size pillow. Kate laid in front of him, facing his body and staring into his eyes, seeing all the love and care he has being unfolded in just the two sets of blue orbs the omega possessed.<p>

Humphrey smiled and grabbed her paws in his, bringing them up and kissing them lightly, making Kate blush lightly at how gentle he was with her.

"Humphrey, do you remember when I asked you…"

"What if we get married?" Humphrey interrupted, making Kate look down slightly in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah. What were you going to say?" Kate asked, looking up and seeing Humphrey turn his head away.

"I… I honestly don't know Kate. I mean, were still young, we can't be planning on our future just yet. We got to live the most we can while were young so that when were older, we have the memories of good times to pass around." Humphrey explained, but saw the distant and confused look on Kate, telling her that she didn't understand. Humphrey let out a soft sigh, biting his lower lip and rubbing her cheek carefully, making her smile.

"We can't be in a rush. Good things come to those who wait." Humphrey explained as he lowered his paw and yawned, feeling the tiredness kicking in.

"Go to sleep Humphrey, you need the rest, as so do I after what happened at the sleep over and what happened to you." Kate said with sorrow filling her voice as she recalled the blood he loss and how he screamed in pain when her dad tried to bring him into the den. Now that she's remembering everything, she looked at the ground and still saw patched of crimson stained dirt where Humphrey's body used to lay. She shook her head of the images, and focused on Humphrey, seeing his eyes droop and finally closing. Kate smile and yawned, feeling tiredness taking over her. She laid her head next to Humphrey's, feeling his soft breathing on her lips. She couldn't help but intertwine her tail with his. His tail fur was stringy and had patches sticking together from the blood that had dried, but wasn't enough to make Kate scoot away. She scooted closer to him, her pelt softly pressing against his, and matching each other's heart beats, and finally, drifting off to sleep, not expecting on what will happen when they wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess it's safe to call it a chapter there. I say I'm getting back to my usual routine, but it still doesn't let me off the hook of not updating in such a long time. A month? Maybe more? Actually, yeah, more than a month. But be on the lookout after 2 weeks, because I will be updating almost every day. Hopefully, I can get back into my original routine. I blame myself for the hatred you guys out there have for me, making you wait so long. Especially Smile for an Omega. I didn't respond to any of his PM's he sent me, and I can see that he was clearly worried for my disappearance. I'm sorry for making you worry for my absence, but now I'm back, and hopefully this dumb B I T C H that ruined my life will go to hell and rot for all I care, I just hope to be there to see it being done. Well, same news as before, my ear still does spontaneous bleed and my hand is getting better. My muscle spasm in my neck went away 2 days ago, but I still can't function my neck correctly. Also, I cussed her out by texting her, and I was laughing my A S S off big time. The first response I got was, "What is the meaning of this? Who is this?" I didn't respond until yesterday, cussing her out and telling how I truly felt, and she told me that she was going to talk to me face to face. Well, guess what happened today? NOTHING! She didn't even do anything to confront me. If it was that important that she would have told all my friends to tell me that she needed to talk to me, why didn't she do it herself? She knows where I'm always at, but I guess that it wasn't that important… just like everything that she does. If you want to know EXACTLY what I texted her and her responses were, tell me in a PM, because I won't say out to the world, except this way. I learned from two authors fighting over the internet and billions of people reading their argument and seeing how childish they acted, well, not Alexthehecticmaggot666 or however you spell his name. But the other author is just wanting someone to be kicked off, but let's not restart that again. If you want to know what I said to her and what she said back, ask in a PM, and I'll be glad to tell you everything. Peace.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Only New Life, Can Defeat Death**

**Well, it's now Summer Vacation, so I now have free time. As of 12:58 P.M, June 3rd, 2012, I am 16. I am 16, and there wasn't much of a difference than turning older, with the exception of drinking at the age of 21, having a LEGAL job at the age of 16, etc. I am currently looking for a part time job so I can have some background working experience so that when I DO get a job, I have some knowledge in the working field. With that out of the way, I got some more news. Just this past Sunday, on my birthday, my mom took me, my friend Elijah, and my sister out to eat at a Carl's Jr. around 6 o'clock. I went to the bathroom to do my business while my mom ordered our food. I came out with 3 minutes and saw them sitting at the table waiting for the waiter to come and deliver the food. I went to the table and my mom handed me my drink which was empty, so I went to fill it up. (I didn't want my mom to fill it for me, it just doesn't seem right for the mom to do everything for their child.) Anyway, as I went to get my drink, a nice, pretty, 18-20 year old was taking someone's order. I got my drink, filled it up and turned around and caught her stare. I smiled and she smiled back, nothing wrong there. So I went and sat back at the table where my mom, sister, and Elijah were gossiping about the lady who smiled at me. They were making a big deal about it. Saying that I should ask what her number is or what time she gets off. I was going along with it, making a few jokes here and there, but here comes our waiter to bring us the food, and guess who it was? Well, it wasn't a guy, and it wasn't an old lady. It was the same nice, pretty 18-20 year old that I smiled at. She brought the food and asked if we wanted some ketchup… staring at me. I smiled and said, "Yes", and "Thank you" as she placed them down and walked away to get another order. And here we go again with the snickering and gossiping of me and the employee. While we ate, my family and friend continued to make jokes about me and her and how we kept starring at one another and smiling. After about 10 minutes, I decided to throw the trash away, so I picked up everybody's mess and walked to the trash. Now you can guess who I met there. Well, it wasn't the old guy, or the old lady. The same lady was cleaning a table across from me and sweeping the floor where some kid made a small mess with his fries. As soon as the trash made the sound of falling into the trash can, she turned her head around and saw me there throwing away the trash. Again we smiled at one another and we continued on with our business. I went back to the table where we were sitting at and notice my sister ordering something to go while the rest of us waited. They called our number and I was forced to go and pick it up. As soon as I got up, I knew why my mom made me go, and it was because the same girl was there with the bag of food, smiling at me. There's no big deal in smiling, but when it's frequently, something's happening. I went up and took the food with a smile and her saying, "Having a nice day?", and I said, "I sure am, and still having one", making her giggle, chuckle, laugh what not. I said, "Thank you", she said, "Your welcome" and we went our ways. I was about to go back to the table but saw everyone leaving so I went with them. Right before I was about to exit the building, my friend Elijah popped his head in the door way and said out loud, "He likes you!" I decided to go with it because the security cameras there and I like to act stupid in front of them, so I turned and around and waved with a smile, not knowing who was actually there. The same, nice, cute, 18-20 year old there smiling and waving back to me as I exited the restaurant. Till this day, I kind of regret not talking to her, but I also find it good because if I did, her boss might have blown a fuse, but even more good news. Next Sunday around 6 P.M. were going back and doing it again, and hopefully I could get a 7 digit number added to my phone. Alright, enough talking, let's start this story.**

* * *

><p>The moon was high, and the earth ground below was illuminated with the rich color of a solid silver blanket. The night was good indeed, but for how long will it last with a group of wolves were out and up to no good? Moons night light was the gentle light of being so little that creatures weren't even making a sound due to its beauty. Crickets didn't even stir a noise, and neither did the owls. Off in the distance of the Head Alpha's Den, the silence was being broken by the patter of quick and timed paws hitting the earths' soil. A group of 4 wolves were working night shifts and were patrolling the out skirts of the Western Pack.<p>

"Hey, Zack, when do you think we should report back in?" the dark silver wolf asked as he ran past a fallen tree with his other three friends.

"I don't know, how long have we been out?" Zack asked as he ran to the farther end of the group, covering more land and looking around the territory.

"For about an hour, and Joseph, will you stop complaining?" A female scoffed as she ran next to Joseph and nudged him on the shoulder with her snout, showing that she was joking. As the group ran, the last wolf, being solid black and golden eyes suddenly stopped in his tracks. He slid to a stop and stumbled from almost tripping over a root that was sticking up from the nearby tree. He studied the tree, looking at it with caution. This tree was different from the others, and the reason why was because there was a bush next to it with some kind of vine coming out the bush and high into the tree. The wolf squinted his eyes as he took a closer look at the tree top, but not seeing much as the moon light wasn't in the position of showing what the vine was connected to.

"Hey, where did Harry go? Did you guys see him?" Harry heard Joseph asked and soon hearing the sound of them skidding to a stop. Harry didn't pay attention to them, but focused on the vine. He started to sniff his area, catching a whiff of a wolf and blood. His nose was curious as to where the smell was coming from, so he followed his nose and it lead him towards the bush. His mind was screaming at him to not continue on and to wait for his group to reach him.

"Hey, Harry, where did you go man?" Zack called out as he and his group began to retrace their steps. As they were walking, Stephanie couldn't get the feeling of a sudden coldness run and down her spine, and sending her fur sticking on end.

"Guys, I don't like the sound of this." Stephanie whimpered as she pressed her orange fur ears against her head and her tail between her legs.

"Why, what's wrong Steph?" Joseph asked as he walked beside her. Zack took lead and began to sniff the ground, and succeeding to find Harry's scent.

"Hey, found Harry's scent. C'mon, he can't be that far away." Zack encourage as he began to trot towards the mysterious tree Harry was at. Joseph and Stephanie began to trot as well, but the closer they got to where Zack was leading, the scent of blood increase with every step they took.

Zack reach the spot where Harry's scent ended, and replaced with the smell of blood, and a lot of it. Zack's eyes began to grow wide as he looked around frantically but saw no one but the last two of the group.

"Guy's, I think we should look for Harry. I have a bad feeling with the smell of this blood around, but I'm not going to make any assumptions. Joseph, you search going north." Zack ordered as Joseph nodded and began to sniff the ground before him.

"Stephanie, you search going east while I'll go south. Keep your eyes open and when you find anything related to Harry, let out a small choppy howl and I'll be there." Zack informed as he began to head south. Stephanie was a little scared, but it was mainly because of the smell of blood was strong in the air. As she was heading east, she stumbled on a root, sending her to the ground with a small thump and hearing the sound of something snapping like the crack of a whip.

Stephanie rolled over and looked up into the sky with fear. Her eyes opened wide and tears were instantly formed from what she saw. But, before she was able to scream, or even a sound, something fell.

As Zack was walking, he heard a faint sound of something crunching, more like a bundle of sticks snapping all at once. His ears perked up and he scanned the area. He turned around and looked off into the distance, but seeing the moons light becomes darker by the second. He looked up and saw a long but thin cloud drifting off into the moons light, dimming the world beneath.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Head Alpha Den)<em>**

* * *

><p>Everyone was asleep, but was completely oblivious to what was actually going on not too far from the dens of the Western Pack. Humphrey was sleeping on his side, and doing so left him with a sore rib cage, making him wake up. He opened his eyes and saw the most perfect sight before him. Right in front of him, was an angel, but this was not an ordinary angel. This angel was sleeping with him, and right in front of him, their tails intertwined and there muzzles only inches away from closing the gap.<p>

Humphrey smiled to himself, but let out a soft groan as he turned his head and felt his ribs being strained. He relaxed himself and continued to stare at Kate, seeing her chest rise ever so slowly and then to drop back down within a second. If he wasn't smart, he would have thought she died, but that would never happen while he was alive. He felt stupid for being so incisive to the topic Kate was getting to, but instead telling her that they were still young and couldn't plan out there future just yet.

_"I shouldn't have said that. I should have just said yeah, and to tell her that… No, I don't know what I would have said. I was just… I don't know, I guess she caught me by surprise. Yeah, that's it; she just caught me by surprise."_ Humphrey told himself as he continued to stare at Kate's sleeping form.

As Humphrey continued to stare at Kate, he heard the sounds of soft intakes of air coming within the den. It didn't take a Guinness to figure it was Kate's parents in the far back of the den. The sound of the soft intakes of air was recognized as Eve from the sound of the higher pitch from Winston's. Even though Eve was asleep, Humphrey could feel a bad vibe coming from where the parents were sleeping. He tried to relax and go back to sleep, but his ribs were keeping him from doing so. He sighed and with the quickest and most silent movement he could muster, he twisted his body onto his stomach, cringing as he felt Kate stir and his ribs aching. He let out a shaky breath of pain, but was happy he did so. His ribs had less pressure being built up and he didn't wake anyone up. Now, since he was comfortable, he began to close his eye lids, but right before he was about to, he heard the distance sound of whimpering off into the deepest part of the forest.

_"Most likely some pups scared of the Southern Wolves my dad keeps threatening me with."_ He thought to himself as he shut his eyes for the last time and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Morning)<em>**

* * *

><p>"Sir! Sir!" came a wolf's distressed call as he ran into the Head Alpha's den, only to discover him in a meeting with several other wolves.<p>

"Listen, I will get to the bottom of this, till further notice, please, enjoy your day." Winston tried the group of angry and scared wolves that were built in his den.

"Enjoy our day!" a female wolf shouted as she stomped her paw on the ground.

"My son was sent out last night because of your orders to find Phillip. You said he'll be back within the hour. That was last night!" she screamed at him, worry and her voice shaky.

"Listen, I don't know why your son didn't report back in. No one from Alpha team 2 and 3 has reported back in from last night. I will send out a search party for both teams and until we find them, I will answer your questions. Now please, I have important matters to attend." Winston finished as he looked at the Alpha that had just walked in.

"Everyone please leave as me and Walter must talk amongst ourselves." Winston sat and motioned for Walter to sit next to him, seeing everyone leave the den. As soon as everyone left the den, Winston let out a tired sigh and stood up and walking to the balcony of the den and looking out into the forest.

"Please tell something good. I've dealt with enough as it is already." Winston said below his breath.

"Winston, sir, it's not good news. The Alphas from both teams were found, but not in enough time. Someone murdered them."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a good spot to stop. I am willing to say that, yes, I was a little lazy on the writing, and I actually started this a good 3 days ago. Sorry, this is the actual chapter. Didnt mean to worry you, but what you read earlier was true. Anyway, I'll try to have another update on Aftermath tomorrow. This chapter seems pretty detailed and suspensed. Wonder what's going to happen, and what will soon come to those that wander into the forest. Please review and tell me how I'm doing.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE HELP WITH A PROBLEM**

**Sorry, but I have a lot in my mind. Please check my Profile and take into consideration of joining our Forum. More info on my Profile, it is labled at the top so please take into consideration. Please, and sorry for this not being an update. I will try and type a chapter soon, and when I do, it will be worth it. THank you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alpha & Omega**

**Alright. Im trying something new today. It is approximately 12:24 am Tuesday August 6, 2013. I am currently typing this chapter on my XBox360. Yes, you heard me, on my XBox360. I have to announce a few thing and get right to the story. My lap top is down and and cant be restored until a later date. I am alive but barely. I had to under go some.. how would you say it. Transformations? I wouldn't really like to explain on here but to leave it at that. Past events have been fine. My birthday has past and now currently 17. My friend is going to college and I am now a Senior in highschool. My spelling has yet to improve and be accurate in details. Spelling errors still follow with me. I do infact have both a PS3 and XBox 360. But in fact I have the Xbox. The PS3 is for everyone and I have not been on for over a month or so but recently got on yesterday. I have received a message from PSN name Garth and Lilly. You have said that there was something you needed to discuss with me? I will be happy to comply and dicuss what is needed. **

**As for everyone else, I will be updating this story of Alpha and Omega Aftermath shortly, but please I need honesty from all who are following, fans, and those who have stuck with me. I will ask you this:**

**What about my story intigues, or fascinates, you so much that you are left wanting more and the need to see another update of the following chapter? I will update, but dont thnk that I will leave you with the longest cliffhanger I have bestowed upon you. Please let me know and please answer my question, it is the least you can do for me to help and encourage me to continue writing. I know I said that I write for myself and that all of you that have contributed to me are extra, but now by deed is to make sure my fans are satisfyed with the hard work I had put in and to not be selfish with my acts.**

**I recently read at least half of my 'Aftermath' story and it seemed to be in a crazy order. Like how I made Lilly suddenly rape Humphrey and how Humphrey is basically invincible and a somewhat chick magnet with all the females. I have noticed this in my story. I, myself, seemed to be dissapointed in what I have done with the movies natural movie line. I have mixed with the characters feelings, emotions, and importantly their self being in their actions.I have noticed this. I want you to let me know what I need to change, improved, and support in this now chaoti story I bestowed upon you. Many of you have said that it is amazing and that it really is a work of art. I appreciate your crtic, but it seems as though you are being forced to say the good, but not the bad. I would like constructive critisism form you, because without you helping me, I can not help you.**

**I will update and to release tension from you, I will give you a date when I will update. I will e updating on August 6, 2014. That's right. I will be updating today before 10 PM. Thank you all for sticking with me and not losing faith. You all will be rewarded.**

**Also, I would like to add that I am willing to ship by mail item that are closest to me. This is the list, and make a note that more will be apllied later:**

**Quanity Value Descripstion**

** 1 $4.50 Brass Marine Corp Emblem **

** 1 $? Marine Corp Belt**

** 1 $5.00 Genuine Leather Wallet**

** 1 $10.00+ Marine Corp Cadet Cover (NOT A HAT. **

** IF CALLED HAT, ITEM WILL BE REVOKED.)**

**These are close materials that have encouraged me in my training of MCJROTC. I have bought these with my own money right out of my pocket. They have helped me out so much, but by giving them away to you I hoped they will encourage you to stand up and try something new like I did. THese are being giving away at NO COST, but a simple thank you will be demanded. Right now I have 3 items that will be given away for free. I will be paying for the shipping and handling to location requested. Information on what you would like will be by PM, or for those who dont have a account on this website, by REVIEW. This is no joking matter and I am sincere. For those who both want the same Item, their will be a debate, but I will probably buy no more than two (2) of same Item, except for the Marine Corp Belt. I want to say that that belt is significally old, and not seen one like it before. That Item will be specially delivered to anywhom I chose to give to. I also just noticed that I have put up my genuine leather wallet. All I can say is, for those who really want something for me, you can have the wallet. Just sounds funny doesnt it?**

**Thank you and I will get to typing the new chapter of Aftermath now. Any questions you have either PM me or send it in a REVIEW. Thank you.**


End file.
